<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Encrypted Hearts by island0fmisfittoys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135046">Encrypted Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/island0fmisfittoys/pseuds/island0fmisfittoys'>island0fmisfittoys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bumblebee - Freeform, Computers, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forensics, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, RWBY - Freeform, Rwby bumblebee, Science, Social Anxiety, University, hacker blake, i still dont know what im doing, my tags have no order, rwby bumbleby, rwby fanfiction, summaries are still hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/island0fmisfittoys/pseuds/island0fmisfittoys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She made her way to the library, or more specifically, to the cafe that was attached to the library primarily on autopilot. She wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch by the fireplace located in the back of the cafe with a hot tea and some quiet to decompress and read for an hour or two...or three before heading back to her dorm. </p><p> </p><p>So when she opened the door to the cafe and heard someone shouting at their laptop Blake almost turned around and left....almost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Everyone!<br/>So I randomly got the idea for this story the other day so I decided to try writing it.<br/>Just like the other one, I don't really know where this is going or really what I'm doing...but I hope everyone likes it!</p><p>If you like it, let me know! If you have some suggestions, also let me know!</p><p>p.s I know like....nothing about computers so...bare with me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the second week of October of Blake's freshman year, the trees were a beautiful orange, the wind was cool but not yet cold and it was Friday. So, bonus. But none of this phased Blake. She had just finished her Intro to Faunus Literature Midterm One and was now walking outside towards the library muttering to herself</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a midterm exam, implying that it is an exam in the middle of the term...why do half of my courses have two midterms!? There is, by definition, only one middle to a term” </p><p> </p><p>This was something that Blake and her friends had discussed at length, and none of them could come up with a valid reason for a course having two midterms. Multiple tests? Sure. But using the term ‘Midterm’ and then planning two exams spread four weeks apart annoyed Blake. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Change the terminology already’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She made her way to the library, or more specifically, to the cafe that was attached to the library primarily on autopilot. She wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch by the fireplace located in the back of the cafe with a hot tea and some quiet to decompress and read for an hour or two...or three before heading back to her dorm. </p><p> </p><p>So when she opened the door to the cafe and heard someone shouting at their laptop Blake almost turned around and left.</p><p> </p><p>“No! No No No...Please No!”</p><p> </p><p>Blake looked over to where the sound was coming from, sitting at one of the bar tables was quite possibly the most gorgeous girl Blake had ever seen. From where she was sitting Blake could only see her profile, but it was enough. Long blonde hair fell down to the middle of her back in soft waves, standing out against the black sweater the girl was wearing. Blake’s eyes wandering further down to the light blue jeans and very...very toned looking thighs. Blake's eyes snapped back up when she caught what she was doing and she chastised herself for it. From this angle Blake could see the girls laptop screen. Blue...the blue screen of death that she had heard many, many fellow students complain about. She could also hear the girl frantically clicking keys, her panic clearly growing by the second. Blake looked down at her own outfit, she had her exam earlier so she had opted for comfort over style. Black leggings and a dark purple sweater, that was in all honesty probably three sizes too big and hung off one shoulder, and a charcoal grey beanie covering her head and cat ears. Blake hesitated and turned to look towards the counter where there was a small line forming, and then back to the girl, whose cheeks now looked flushed like she was about to cry. With that, Blake made her choice and headed over to the girl. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Do you need some help?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde jumped, not having noticed anyone approach her. She glanced at Blake, tears in her eyes, then back towards her laptop. Hesitating.</p><p> </p><p>Blake smiled at her softly</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty good with computers, I’m sure I could help”</p><p> </p><p>Pretty good with computers was an understatement and Blake knew it, but what else was she supposed to say?</p><p> </p><p>The blonde let out a shaky breath</p><p> </p><p>“Please” she let out softly.</p><p> </p><p>Blake nodded and moved closer to her, pulling the laptop towards her. She clicked a few keys, nothing. Just the blue screen of death.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm...so...what exactly happened?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde let out a small sigh while lifting her arms up in defeat “I was working on my lap report for my Cardiac Rehab course and I went to go click on something and I swear, the same moment I went to click on it one of those stupid pop-up adds came up and I ended up clicking on that rather than what I meant to click on. Then another screen came up, then another, and another, and then….blue screen of death”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!”</p><p> </p><p>Blake smiled at the information while swinging her messenger bag off her shoulder and letting it fall unceremoniously on the free bar stool beside her. She unbuckled the clips and dug around at the bottom of her bag, taking out a couple books that got in her way. All while the blonde girl stared at her, a look of disbelief written across her face. After a few minutes of searching Blake finally found what she was looking for, and pulled out a key-ring with three USB memory sticks on it. She grabbed the purple one and stuck it into the USB port on the girls laptop.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I should be able to get everything fixed in a minute” Blake said with a smile, but not taking her eyes off the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, a few minutes later the laptop screen changed back to the blondes desktop and all of her previously opened documents popped back up on the screen. Blake smiled to herself, happy she was able to help someone.</p><p> </p><p>“There you go, everything has been restored...and I took the liberty of saving everything for you” she said as she clicked a few more keys, her eyes never leaving the laptop screen.</p><p> </p><p>Blake pulled the USB out and went to place it back in her bag when she found herself engulfed in the blondes arms. Blake stiffened at the sudden, and honestly, unexpected contact, but relaxed slightly when she realized the blonde was just giving her a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so so so much! I honestly don’t know what I would have done without you! That lab report is due on Monday and I was basically finished it!” The blonde said quickly while dropping her arms, releasing Blake from the hug “Were you coming or going? Can I buy you a coffee? Or Hot chocolate? Or a tea or something? To say thank you?”</p><p> </p><p>Blake just stared at the blonde, who now had the biggest smile on her face, not sure what to say. All of the confidence that Blake had a moment ago was gone, her mind blank, all there was was the blondes blinding smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Come on Blake, say something, anything. Say literally anything’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh...I...umm….” Blake could feel the blush forming on her cheeks</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Jesus’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The blondes smile soften, as she reached out her right arm</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Yang by the way. Yang Xiao Long”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Everyone!</p>
<p>So this chapter is a bit shorter than the first one, but I really wanted to post something today. I'm going to try and keep writing some more today so I can get ahead and hopefully post something every couple days :)</p>
<p>I hope you like it and as always, feel free to drop me a comment :)</p>
<p>Mentions of anxiety and social anxiety, just to give everyone a heads up...I'm going to update the tags to include them as well because it will most liking play a role and come up again in future chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake froze, staring at the blonde, no at Yang, unable to move or speak. Yang tilted her head to the side slightly, a smile still on her face and quirked an eyebrow, her hand still extended outwards towards Blake. A heartbeat passed, Blake still hadn’t moved, Yang’s smile started to falter and she slowly began to lower her arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘For fuck’s sake Belladonna, MOVE!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake basically lurched forward and grabbed Yang’s hand before it completely fell back to her side, shaking it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blake...me...my...name” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Dear god’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake shook her head and dropped Yang’s hand, bringing her own up to cover her face. She tilted her head down towards the floor, resting her thumb and index finger on opposite temples</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Blake” she said barely above a whisper</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang’s smile had fully returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet’cha Blake, and seriously, thank you so much for fixing my laptop. I don’t know what I would have done if I had to start that report over from scratch. So, can I get you a coffee or something to say thank you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake was still looking at the floor, shifting her weight from side to side. Her hand had come down and was now gripping her opposite elbow. She wanted to stay, she wanted to talk to Yang. She seemed nice. (And she was 100% Blake’s type, but that is beside the point...well not completely beside the point) But her mind was swirling, anxiety taking over, her mind and thoughts were racing. The idea of spending time with someone she was obviously attracted to and had just embarrassed herself in front of, threw her social anxiety into overdrive. She could feel her grip on her elbow tighten and her breathing increase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang said softly, resting her hand on Blake's shoulder. Blake tried, and failed, to suppress the flinch that shook her body when Yang’s hand contacted her shoulder. Yang quickly withdrew her hand at the obvious discomfort and raised her hands slowly. As if to say “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blake?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake slowly lifted her head, panic in her eyes, and looked at Yang and saw nothing but...openness. A soft lopsided smile on her face,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go get myself another coffee..and I will more than likely get you something to say thank you. If you could tell me what you like to drink I’d feel better knowing that you’ll at least enjoy what I get you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake relaxed slightly at the smile and the gentle tone Yang used, she smiled slightly, a light blush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks, she tilted her head back down slightly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...ummm….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang stood there patiently, waiting for Blake to reply. No judgment, no anger, no frustration written on her face. Just the same openness and lopsided smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I...I wouldn’t...I wouldn’t say no t-to a peach tea”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang’s smile brightened and Blake thought it was the most beautiful thing she had even seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome! I’ll be right back!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang hopped to turn around and head towards the counter, flashing Blake one more grin before completely turning and walking to the counter to place their order. As soon and Yang’s back was to her, Blake moved to sit down in the free barstool that was beside the one Yang had been using, placing her messenger bag on the table. One thought running through her mind, pulling a small smile at her lips,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m so screwed’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again!</p>
<p>Okay, I lied...I'm posting again today lol I probably could have waited a little bit and just squished Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 together to make it longer but...oh well</p>
<p>Do you guys prefer shorter or longer chapters? I'm curious :)</p>
<p>Thanks again everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake grabbed one of the books that she had pulled out of her bag earlier and turned to the page she had left off on and started reading while she waited. Reading distracted her and helped her calm the rest of her nerves. She got so engrossed in her book that she didn’t notice Yang had returned until she heard the scrapping of the stool beside her, as Yang used her foot to try and move it so she could get closer to the table to put down the mountain of drinks and food she was trying to juggle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake’s eyes widened in surprise at the sight beside her. She froze for a second before letting out a laugh while she moved to grab some of the drinks out of Yang’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do? Rob them of everything they had?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang smiled and shook her head as she placed the rest of the drinks down, and then moved to sit back in her seat. She turned to face Blake, a smile still on her face, but a look of nervousness washed over her as she brought one of her hands up to rub the back of her neck, a nervous tick. A small laugh escaping her lips,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not exactly...I umm...I didn’t know if you wanted a hot tea or an iced tea so I...I got you one of each” gesturing to the two cups closest to Blake “and then I desperately needed another coffee, and some water because I only had one bottle today” gesturing to the other cup and bottled water “and then the barista said that the lemon scone went really well with the peach tea, hot or cold, so I got you one of those too.” pointing to the plate between them. A flash of panic crossed Yang’s face “Do you like lemon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake tilted her head to the side slightly and raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth, a surge of confidence coursing through her,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you do if I said I didn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang paused for a second, thinking, then smiled and shrugged her shoulders</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’d just eat it, I like lemon”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled softly at the admission, and nodded her head,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reached out and grabbed the lemon scone and gently broke it in half, placing half back on the plate and the other half on a few napkins that Yang had pulled out of nowhere while placing everything down.  Blake then slid the scone covered napkins towards Yang, while picking up her hot peach tea and taking a sip, a blush forming on her cheeks for the umpteenth time in what was probably less than 30 minutes. She placed her tea down and turned to face Yang, and whispered softly,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank-you”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again!</p>
<p>This is a monster chapter compared to the previous two, but I hope you guys enjoy it :)<br/>Also, just a heads up, there is a relatively descriptive panic attack in this chapter so...ya, just wanted everyone to have a heads up there.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>okay, so I thought I could post date chapters...but apparently not...or I can and just can't figure it out (I'm really not tech savvy) so rather than just scrapping it and having to reformat everything tomorrow...you guys can just have this monster chapter today lol I promise the odds of me having three chapters uploaded in one day ever again are extremely thin...but ya! <br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang broke out into another earth shattering smile, while picking up her half of the scone and bringing it towards her mouth,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was the least I could do, truly”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blake smiled back at her, and picked up her half and started nibbling on it. Yang’s smile only grew, she honestly couldn’t remember the last time she smiled this much. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from it. But meeting Blake was definitely worth it. She was clearly very smart, and kind, not everyone would stop and help out a complete stranger. Yang couldn’t know for sure, but she could guess that Blake also had some form of anxiety, so her deciding to come up to her and offer to help her meant she must be brave too. And she was absolutely stunning. Like, jaw-dropping beautiful. She took a bite of her half of the scone and naturally it was at that moment that Blake decided to say something</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, umm...Cardiac Rehab? Sounds... intense”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blake looked over at Yang and blushed when she noticed the other girl had a mouthful of scone in her mouth, and laughed softly,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yang shook her head, and waved it off, while continuing to chew. She turned in her seat, reached over grabbing the water bottle she just bought, cracked the top off, and took a gulp, all in one fluid motion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No worries. Sorry” Yang said with a smile, she took another mouthful of water before setting the bottle down and turning back to face Bake,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya, I’m in my first year of the Health Science Program, Major in Kinesiology, with a specialization in Exercise Science...not the Health Promotion stream...not that promoting health isn’t important! It is! Very important actually. But I just found the Exercise Science stream more...me. I like to work out” Yang could feel a blush forming after hearing how the last bit had sounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blake smiled shyly,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I noticed”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yang’s blush deepened, and she let out a cough and cleared her throat</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Jesus Yang, pull yourself together’ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm, what..what about you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blake raised an eyebrow,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do I like to work out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yang’s eyes widened, surprise written over her face</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! Well...I mean, sure. If you want to tell me if you like working out or not that’s umm.. cool. But I meant, like, what are you doing here? Not like here here. I mean I’m assuming you came here for tea or something but then kinda got roped into talking to me” Yang faltered a little, a small frown forming on her lips, “I meant, what are studying?...also, please don’t feel like you have to stay, I’m sorry if I’m keeping you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blake moved her hand to reach out and touch Yang’s forearm, to comfort her, somehow show her that it was okay, and she didn’t mind staying and talking. But knowing first hand that not everyone reacted to physical contact the same way made her hesitate, pause. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘What if she doesn’t like physical contact? She literally hugged you like 10 minutes ago...True...and touched your shoulder to try and show you comfort like two seconds after that. True...but what if she only likes to be on the giving side, initiating the contact. What if she doesn’t like it when other people initiate contact. Or what if she just got caught up in the relief of having her report saved and isn’t usually a physical contact type person?......Well you should make a decision fast because you've been sitting here for a minute with your hand hovering in the air like an idiot….Shit’ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blake hadn’t realized that she had started to panic, her breathing coming in faster, and shorter, while her brain ran wild.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Blake?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mind was racing, she looked at Yang, panic written across her face. She moved her hand back towards herself and rubbed her chest, above her heart, that was beating too fast. Gasping in air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, hey. It’s okay, you’re okay”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could hear Yang speaking to hear, but couldn’t focus on her words. She heard the stool scrape across the floor as Yang hopped off and moved closer to her. But the ringing in her ears and the racing thoughts made it difficult to focus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yang had no idea what had happened, one second everything seemed fine and the next Blake was having what looked like a full blown panic attack. Yang has had her share of panic attacks in the past, and would like to think she knows more about them than the average person. She knows that not every panic attack is the same and not everyone reacts the same way. And, possibly one of the most important things, what helps one person when having a panic attack might not help someone else, and in some cases could make theirs worse. Yang for instance, knows that when she is having a panic attack, it helps to have someone just hold her while she calms down. However, remembering how Blake flinched when she touched her shoulder earlier, Yang guessed that that wouldn’t be helpful in this situation. In all honesty she didn’t know Blake well enough to know how to help, but as she noticed that Blake was now on the verge of hyperventilating she sure as hell was going to try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Blake, can you hear me?” Yang spoke calmly and softly, ducking her head down slightly due to the height difference, trying and make eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blake said nothing, didn’t even acknowledge that Yang was there, her breathing still uneven, eyes darting around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Blake?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to calm your breathing, can you look at me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing, but Blake's gaze stopped over Yang’s face for a second longer than usual. Yang took that as a good sign, smiled and tried again, keeping her tone soft and gentle</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you look at me sweetheart?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second the last word left her mouth, Blake’s eyes snapped to hers. Blake’s breathing hitched for a split second, before returning to short and sharp gasps. Yang studied Blake’s face for a second, while her breathing was still erratic, her eye’s had stopped darting around and were now fixed on her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweetheart, can you hear me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blake nodded in response, more with her eyes than with her head. Yang barely saw her head tilt forward, the movement so small, but she noticed Blake’s eyes tilt down and then back up to meet hers</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, I need you to try and breathe with me okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blake flicked her eyes down and back up, Yang accepting that as a yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, just follow my breathing okay? We’re going to breathe in for a count of four, hold it in for four and then breathe out for a count of four. Alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blake flicked her eyes down and up again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yang smiled and started breathing, it was exaggerated but she wanted Blake to be able to follow along. It took a few cycles but eventually Blake’s breathing evened out and she relaxed a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry” Blake whispered, her face red with embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey now, no need to apologize. You did nothing wrong” Yang smiled at her and Blake just shrugged her shoulders in response, avoiding eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yang frowned slightly,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweetheart, seriously...it’s okay. I have panic attacks sometimes too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blake looked up at her,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yang smiled softly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blake smiled back and then let out a jaw cracking yawn, that she quickly tried to cover with her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry” she said sheepishly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yang just smiled, moved back onto her chair and started packing up her stuff. A confused look crossed over Blake’s face. Yang turned to look at Blake again</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you living on campus?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blake’s brow furrowed in confusion, not sure what caused the sudden change. Worrying that she had caused Yang to want to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya...umm...H-Hunter Hall” she let out softly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yang stopped packing up her stuff, a huge smile on her face</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really!? Me too! I’m surprised I haven’t run into you before today. But that works out perfectly”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blake can’t help but smile back at Yang, but she is still confused as to why Yang was packing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How does it work oo-oout?”  Blake asked as another yawn hit her before she could completely finish her sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yang looked at her again and her face softened even more,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I know how exhausting panic attacks can be and I want to walk you home so I know you make it there safely”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blake could feel her cheeks turn a deep red, as she moved to place her book back in her bag and swing it over her shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know...You know you don’t have to do that right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yang just smiled at her as she hopped off her seat, grabbed her coffee and both of Blake's teas, dropping the empty hot tea cup in the garbage as they moved towards the door, Blake following behind her, Yang got to the door first and held it open for Blake with her foot while handing Blake her iced tea,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but I want to”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yang being a useless lesbian</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again!<br/>Just finished this chapter and I'm oddly proud of most of it. I have a hard time writing Weiss, so I hope I did her justice. Suggestions and constructive criticism is always welcome :) just please be kind about it :)<br/>I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and maybe gets a laugh out of it...I know I did :D</p>
<p>Thanks again everyone! <br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>30 minutes later and Yang was walking into her shared dorm room, a smile plastered on her face, and slightly out of breath. She had walked Blake right to her dorm room and waited for her to get inside before leaving for her own room. Blake was on the first floor at the very end of the hallway, and Yang had the dorm one room over but on the third floor. So after dropping Blake off she took the stairs that were located at the end of the hall up to the third floor, taking them two at a time. She leaned back against the front door as it closed, dropping her backpack on the floor as she did. And winced as she heard the loud “thunk” as it hit the floor, remembering a second too late that her laptop was still in the bag. But she shrugged her shoulders, sure that it would be fine, as she moved toward the kitchen table where one of her roommates was sitting. Smile still plastered on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiya Weiss”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang plopped down on the free chair near the wall, sitting sideways so she could rest her back against the wall, her right arm hanging off the back of the chair. Bringing her now lukewarm coffee to her lips and taking a large sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss stared at her, and narrowed her eyes, suspicious</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get laid or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang choked on her coffee, half of it flying out of her mouth as she coughed. Her eye’s wide and nearly bulging out of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? *cough* NO! *cough* *cough* why would you say *cough* that?” tears starting to form in the corner of Yang’s eyes as she took in a gasp of air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss rolled her eyes and got up from her seat, grabbed the paper towel and tossed it to Yang so she could clean up the split coffee</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re grinning like an idiot, out of breath, and practically vibrating with excitement." Weiss paused before adding  "And you’re you. What did you expect me to think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Yang’s turn to roll her eyes,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weiss, no...just..no. That’s not it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss sat back down and raised an eyebrow, questioning. Yang sighed, and told her about Blake, a smile quickly returning to her face as she spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss smiled,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should invite her to the party tomorrow night, or well...if she has anxiety maybe you should just ask her out for coffee or something instead”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang froze, coffee cup half way to her lips, eyes wide</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t get her phone number did you?” Weiss deadpanned</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang threw her head back in frustration, forgetting how close she was to the wall and smacked the back of her head off of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SHIT!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang brought her free hand up to rub the back of her head, a small pout on her lips, she looked over at Weiss and her friend's neutral, stoic expression cracked and she laughed. Yang was shocked, her friend rarely laughed, and when she did it was never like this. Weiss was nearly doubled over, laughing at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m...I’m sorry...but you...Yang...Yang Xiao Long...forgot...forgot to ask a girl for her number” Weiss said in between bouts of laughter, tears falling across her cheeks as she laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang’s pout deepened at Weiss’s continued laughter</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe...should I just go back down and ask her for it?” Yang muttered softly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss stopped laughing, looking at her friend, a small smile pulling at her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yang, if she had a panic attack as bad as the one you described, the girl is probably already asleep. Just wait and go down tomorrow morning or something...you could even bring her a tea, see how she’s doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang smiled back at Weiss, eyes sparkling</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a great idea Weiss! Thanks!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss blushed at the complement and waved it off</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it, now if you get your report done in the next...” Weiss glanced at the time on her phone “30 minutes, I can edit your reference page for you tonight”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang hopped up from her chair, stepped over to Weiss and pulled her into a bone crushing hug</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Weiss! You’re the best!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss fought off a smile and just pushed Yang away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go you oaf”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang let her friend go and laughed as she walked over to where she had dropped her backpack, picked it up and strolled into her bedroom. Yang dropped her backpack onto her bed, only slightly softer than when she dropped it on the floor earlier. She unzipped the main compartment and pulled out her laptop, placing it on her desk and swiping her finger across the mouse-pad a few times, turning it on. She turned her back to her desk and went back over to her backpack and pulled out her charger cord for her laptop and plugged it in. By the time she had done that, the password screen had loaded, she typed in her password and waited. Spinning around in her chair. She spun around one more time as her desktop screen popped up, the Sticky Note app open and a purple sticky note in the middle of her screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Weird, I never use the Sticky Note app...I swear it wasn’t opened when I closed my laptop earlier’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged her shoulders and went to go close the sticky note but paused before clicking the ‘x’, and read the note. Then read the note again. Then laughed, a huge smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In case you need help with your laptop again</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>### - ### - ####</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>                                                     -B</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 100% texting only chapter that literally nobody asked for 😂</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>Have a little texting based cuteness 😊<br/>I'm going to try and write some more today...might post another chapter....might wait until tomorrow...depends on how much I can write 😊<br/>I hope you enjoy it!<br/>Thanks everyone! 😁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 7:36am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unknown Number: Good Morning! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 7:40am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unknown Number: This is Blake right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 7:44am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake: Depends...if this is her Parole Officer...then no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th 7:45am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unknown Number: WHAT!?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 7:46am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mystery Computer Girl: Yang, I’m kidding.Yes this is Blake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 7:46am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang: Oh! Great! You’re funny 😂</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 7:46am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang: I didn’t wake you up did I? I was about to head out for a run, but wanted to text you first...didn’t really realize the time…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 7:47am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake:Maybe...but I don’t mind. Really</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 7:47am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang: Wait, how’d you know it was me texting? I could have been anyone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 7:47am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang: I’m really sorry for waking you up...will you be home still in like...an hour? 😀</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 7:48am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang: Actually...make that like...an hour and a half 😁</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 7:50am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake: I knew it was you because...you’re the only person I’ve given my number to since I got here, other than a couple classmates at the start of term…And I should still be here, can’t promise I won’t fall asleep again between now and then though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 7:52am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang: Aww Blakey! That is adorable! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 7:52am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang: You’re adorable 😊</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 7:55am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang: Okay, ima go now...but try to be awake in like an hour and a half 😀</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 7:57am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake: I’ll do my best. Enjoy your run Yang</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 7:57am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang:😀😁</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!<br/>Here is another little short chapter 😊<br/>I'm not sure why, but I had trouble writing this chapter...I had the idea for this one and the next 2 or 3 but I'm having trouble writing them out 😂<br/>Anywho...hope you guys like it!<br/>I'm living for your comments so feel free to let me know your thoughts 😊<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake, rolled from her side onto her back, disconnecting her phone from its charger in the process. She stared at the ceiling for a second and then smiled. She usually wasn’t a morning person, opting to not get out of bed until at least 11:00am on weekends, but here she was, 8:00am, wide awake and she couldn’t be happier. She decided to get up and shower, not bothering to check in with her roommate to see if she needed the bathroom. She had known Ilia since they were kids and she knew there was no way she would be awake before noon on a Saturday. By the time Blake had finished showering and getting dressed, she opted for another pair of black leggings and an oversized white v-neck t-shirt with rips across the front and her signature charcoal grey beanie, she still had a solid 45 minutes before Yang needed her to be awake...for whatever reason. So she decided to take advantage of the time and start working on her coding project for one of her classes. She sat down in her desk chair and scooched herself closer to her desk before placing both hands on the armrests and pushing herself up, crossing her legs quickly and then gracefully settling back down.She popped her earbuds in her ears and pulled up her music, deciding to listen to Ruby Waters ‘Almost Naked’ album...on repeat...like she had been for the past week and then dove into her assignment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was getting a lot of work done and kind of got lost in it, so when she felt her phone vibrate on her desk she ignored it, and ignored it again when it buzzed a few minutes later. It was when it buzzed for the third time that she picked it up and opened her messages</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 9:22am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang: Hiya Blake! 😊</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 9:26am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang: Did you go back to sleep? Totally cool if you did! No worries 🙂😊</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 9:31am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang: On the off hand chance you wake up in the next couple minutes would you mind coming to the door? 😊</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake checked the time on her phone 9:33am, and took one earbud out at the same time she heard their front door open,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m Yang, I was..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake could here Ilia interrupt her </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yang? ...OH!...you’re cafe girl!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that Blake’s eyes widened and she shot up from her seat, forgetting that she still had one earbud in, pulling at the cord and by extension her laptop. Thankfully she caught it before it went tumbling off her desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shit’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She placed her laptop back onto her desk, her heart pounding in her chest, and tossed her earbuds on top and started for the door, ending up basically barreling through her bedroom door into their living room. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Guys, Gals, and non-binary pals!<br/>I have another chapter for you all today! This one is a bit on the longer side again :) I hope everyone likes it!<br/>I was thinking about creating a posting schedule but I honestly don't know if I'd be able to stick to one...I get too excited to post once a new chapter is finished lol but if you guys would prefer some sort of schedule rather than 2-4 new chapters in a day, please let me know!<br/>As always, suggestions and constructive criticism is always welcome!<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake flung her bedroom door open so fast and with so much force it bounced off the wall when it opened, leaving a small dent in the wall. Blake just winced at the noise and the ungraceful entrance. With a small grimace on her face she looked at the two girls currently standing in the living room. She glanced at Ilia first, not yet able to make eye contact with Yang. Ilia had her arms crossed over her chest, an eyebrow raised and the biggest smirk on her face that Blake had ever seen. Blake narrowed her eyes at her slightly and then turned her gaze to Yang, and almost regretted it….almost. Blake could feel her mouth open slightly and her jaw drop at the sight in front of her. Yang was wearing some very, very form fitting black yoga pants, and an equally form fitting orange tank-top with a flaming heart on the chest. Which naturally, pulled Blake's gaze to focus on her chest...for longer than she probably should have. She snapped her eyes up to look at Yang’s face, a blush forming on her face. But when she made eye contact with Yang, she was met with just the warmest smile. Blake isn’t sure how long they stood there just staring and smiling at each other, but if the loud cough that she heard from Ilia was any indication...it was too long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake turned to look at Ilia again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you even doing up at this time Ilia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia just rolled her eyes and groaned as she dropped her arms,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a group project and our “Team Leader”” she added air quotes “demanded that we meet today at 10:00am to start working on it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you actually went along with it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia just cocked an eyebrow and gestured to herself</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake just smiled in response</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I meet this team leader? I’ve never seen you get up this early without the promise of food”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia gave her a smirk in response</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said there wasn’t a promise of food?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Blake's turn to roll her eyes and groan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously? You can’t keep extorting food out of people”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? She said that her friend made like...the best pancakes. Who am I to turn down amazing pancakes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That caught Yang's attention and she spoke up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you talking about Ren? He actually does make the best pancakes, you really would be crazy to turn those down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang gave Blake a shy smile and ducked her head down a little, as Blake threw her arms up in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I give up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia shot Blake a smile while pointing towards Yang</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like her”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she turned her attention to Yang</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you know Pyhrra and Ren I take it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang smiled, moving further into the room</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Jaune, my roommate Weiss, my sister and other roommate Ruby, and myself, we all went to high school together”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia nodded her head at the information, while she started to make her way towards the door,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we should all get together and hang out sometime then”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang’s smile brightened</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya! For sure!....Actually” Yang looked at Ilia and then at Blake, a small blush forming on her cheeks “The entire third floor is having a huge party tonight if you guys want to come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia’s eyes lit up,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yes! I’ll be there!” then she glanced at her phone, to check the time “Shit, I gotta go. But I’m sure I’ll see you tonight!” see paused in the doorway and turned around to look at Blake and Yang one more time “Be sure to behave you two” and then continued out the door, a laugh on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake looked down at the floor, her cheeks beet red. She brought her right arm up and grabbed her left elbow. Hating Ilia in this moment. She could hear Yang move closer to her, but kept her eyes focused on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” Yang whispered in a soft and gentle tone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake slowly lifted her head up to meet Yang's gaze, and was met with a soft lopsided smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” Blake whispered back, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang started backing up and moving towards the kitchen table to put down the two coffee cups and pastry takeout bag she had been holding, while speaking to Blake,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I..uhh...I wanted to check in on you and see how you were feeling after last night,” Yang looked over her shoulder and gave Blake a soft smile, as she placed everything down “And I..umm..” Yang rubbed the back of her neck with one of her hands “I brought you a tea because I thought you might like one?” gesturing towards one of the cups “And I was going to bring you another lemon scone to apologize for waking you up so early, but they were sold out by the time I got there...so I grabbed a lemon poppyseed muffin instead...I hope that’s okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled at her, a full genuine smile, as she moved towards her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was very sweet of you Yang, you didn’t have to get me anything though”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang just beamed at her and shrugged her shoulders</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I wanted too”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake walked past Yang, grabbing the takeout bag with one hand and motioning for Yang to sit on one of the kitchen chairs with the other as she made her way into the kitchen. Yang sat down, grabbed her coffee and took a sip as she watched Blake move around the kitchen. Yang could feel her cheeks heat up as she watched Blake reach up for some plates and her shirt rode up, showing off her flat, stomach. She quickly averted her gaze as she coughed a little bit, choking slightly on her coffee. Blake looked over her shoulder, concern written across her face,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang just nodded, and flashed her a warm smile. Blake smiled back and nodded her head in acceptance and turned back around to focus on what she was doing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Top or bottom” Blake asked, while pulling the muffin out of the bag, completely unaware of the possible innuendo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang couldn’t help the smirk that found its way onto her face, she paused, waiting for Blake to turn around again to face her. Once she did,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Sweetheart, I’m most definitely a top”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake’s face turned the deepest shade of red Yang had even seen, and her eyes were the size of saucers, Yang smiled back and chuckled lightly. Blake just cleared her throat and turned back around, finishing up what she was doing. A few seconds later and she was walking towards the table, two plates in her hands, she placed one down in front of Yang and the other in front of the empty spot across from her. She sat down, pulled the chair into the table, pushed on the armrests to prop herself up while she quickly tucked her feet under her, sitting cross legged, and then settling into her seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang smiled at her and lowered her gaze down to the plate, honestly expecting to see the top half of the muffin...what she didn’t expect to see was half of the muffin, cut straight down the middle. Half top, half bottom. Yang raised her eyebrows and looked up at Blake, who was now sitting with her elbows resting on the table, holding her tea up to her mouth with both hands, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face, almost challenging. Yang broke eye contact for a second, grinning and nodding her head. She brought her head back up to meet Blake’s gaze, leaned back in her chair while her tongue darted out and wet her lips, top teeth slightly grazing across her bottom lip as she did,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noted Sweetheart, noted”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone!<br/>Here's another shorter chapter for you guys. I meant to write a long one for this but life got in the way today, so I didn't get as much writing done as I would have liked. So I stopped here and the rest will just make up the next chapter instead. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up later tonight or sometime tomorrow :)</p><p>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think! :)</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yang had stayed for about an hour, both girls just talking and enjoying each other's company, before leaving to get some school work done. Which Blake was admittedly saddened by, but Yang had promised to text her before she left. As Blake layed on her bed, staring at the ceiling a smile crept across her face at the memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang hesitated in the doorway leading into the hallway, she turned around and faced Blake, a nervous smile on her face. She opened her mouth to say something and then stopped and closed it, bringing one hand up to rub the back of her neck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So..umm...do you think I’ll see you tonight at the party?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake hunch in on herself slightly, moving her hand from the doorknob to her opposite elbow, head down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...umm...I d-don’t really like parties”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tightened the grip on her elbow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake kept her head down, folding in on herself even more</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blake? Sweetheart, can you look at me for a second please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang’s soft and gentle tone made Blake relax for a second, and look up at Yang. Blake found herself relaxing completely as she took in the soft smile Yang was giving her. Blake dropped her hand back down to her side and smiled back. Which in turn, caused Yang’s smile to grow. A heartbeat passed. Yang’s smile took on a hint of nervousness as she bit the inside of her cheek while bringing her hand back up to rub the back of her neck again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...umm...I was wondering...since I won’t see you tonight...Which is fine by the way!” The last part of her sentence came out panicked “please don’t feel like you have to come, no pressure..I don’t want you to ever feel pressured into anything..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake gave her a soft smile,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yang, breathe”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang relaxed slightly and laughed nervously and took a deep breath</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..uhh...I was wondering...if you’d want to hang out tomorrow afternoon?...with...uh...with me, like...just the two of us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto her face, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang beamed at her, her smile full and warm </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Yang basically shouted, and then quieter and with a blush forming “That’s great”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang pointed behind her with her thumb, motioning towards the stairwell</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...uhh...Ima go. But I’ll see you tomorrow! And I’ll text you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake gave her a soft smile and a small wave</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Yang”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake let out a happy sigh at the memory. Yang had texted her as soon as she reached her room, which Blake thought was cute, and they had been texting all day. It was now 9:50pm and Yang had texted her about a half hour ago saying that people were starting to arrive, and Blake had heard Ilia head out about 5 minutes ago to head upstairs and join the party. So Blake wasn’t really expecting to hear from anyone past this point. Which she was honestly okay with, she was actually really tired, not used to getting up as early as she had today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake had already gotten herself ready for bed, comfy pj shorts, that when paired with her oversized sleep t-shirt made it look like she wasn’t wearing any bottoms at all. She decided to wind down for the night by reading, she reached over and grabbed a book off her desk and snuggled down into her bed getting comfortable. She had gotten two pages in when she heard her phone ding, alerting her to a new text. She reached down and grabbed her phone, without taking her eyes off the page, and brought her phone up to see who the text was from. She read the name and then just stared at her phone grinning like an idiot before putting her book down and opening the message.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!<br/>This chapter got away from me a little bit...but hopefully everyone likes it!</p>
<p>Just a heads up, we have another panic attack in this chapter...just so everyone is aware prior to reading it.</p>
<p>Oh, and I guess underage drinking as well, well it is implied...I live in Canada so the drinking age is 19 (18 in Quebec, but we aren't in Quebec) but since everyone is in their first year that'll make them 17-18. (Most are 18, Blake is 17 (she just has a late birthday in my mind/for the purpose of this story) and Ruby is 16)</p>
<p>Let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 9:54pm</b>
</p>
<p>Yang: HIYA BLAKEY</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 9:54pm</b>
</p>
<p>Yang: I missses you</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th 9:55pm</b>
</p>
<p>Blake:...Yang, are you okay</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 10:14pm</b>
</p>
<p>Yang: Im greats blaket 😊</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 10:14pm</b>
</p>
<p>Yang: Blakeu*</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 10:14pm</b>
</p>
<p>Yang: damb ir</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 10:14pm</b>
</p>
<p>Yang: Blakey*</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 10:14pm</b>
</p>
<p>Yang: Got it!</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 10:15pm</b>
</p>
<p>Blake: Yang, how much have you had to drink? Are you alright?</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 10:43pm</b>
</p>
<p>Yang: I’m okay, promiss. Nora wants ne to help herr kick Ilias butt in beer piing. Brb</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 10:44pm</b>
</p>
<p>Blake: Please be careful</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blake put her phone down with a sigh, but a smile on her lips. She couldn’t help but worry about Yang. She knew that Yang was most likely fine, and would be fine, but she couldn’t help but worry a little bit. She had only known Yang for a day, but she still worried.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Is that normal? Worrying about someone you’ve only known for a day? I’m pretty sure worrying about someone you care about is normal. But you barely even know her. Why do you care about her so much? She’s nice, and she seems to care about me. Does she though? Does anyone?’ </em>
</p>
<p><em> ‘ </em> <b> <em>Someone like her would NEVER care about someone like you’</em> </b></p>
<p>That voice, his voice….</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>Blake shot out of bed and started pacing across her bedroom, breaths coming in quick and uneven. Her heart was pounding in her chest.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘You need to calm down’ </em>
</p>
<p>Blake closed her eyes, shaking out her hands as she continued to pace back and forth. The voices continued, she brought her arms up so her hands covered her ears and pinned her cat ears back so they were nearly flush with her scalp.. Outside sounds became muffled. She barely heard her phone ding, once, twice, three times, four times. </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Probably just Yang, focus’ </em>
</p>
<p>As soon as she thought about Yang, she got a flash of the blonde and her soft smile, and then another. Then she could hear Yang’s voice </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Okay, just follow my breathing okay? We’re going to breathe in for a count of four, hold it in for four and then breathe out for a count of four. Alright?’ </em>
</p>
<p>So Blake did. It took her twice as long to do it on her own as it did when Yang had helped her, but she did manage to calm herself down. She took one last deep, and slightly shaky, breath and then walked back to her bed and crawled back into the position she was in before, grabbing her phone in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘7 Unread Messages” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 11:23pm</b>
</p>
<p>Yang: We Wons!</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 11:30pm</b>
</p>
<p>Yang: We beats Ilis and Sunss</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 11th, 11:57pm</b>
</p>
<p>Yang: You okays?</p>
<p>
  <b>Sunday Oct 12th, 12:28am</b>
</p>
<p>Yang: Did you falks asleepos?</p>
<p>
  <b>Sunday Oct 12th, 12:34am</b>
</p>
<p>Yang: Blakety?</p>
<p>
  <b>Sunday Oct 12th, 12:40am</b>
</p>
<p>Yang: I thinks yop aslkeeep</p>
<p>
  <b>Sunday Oct 12th, 12:41am</b>
</p>
<p>Blake: No, sorry. I’m still awake. Congratulations on winning😊</p>
<p>
  <b>Sunday Oct 12th, 12:43am</b>
</p>
<p>Yang: Thanjs blakey! Jow are tou?</p>
<p>
  <b>Sunday Oct 12th, 12:44am</b>
</p>
<p>Yang: I misses tou</p>
<p>
  <b>Sunday Oct 12th, 12:44am</b>
</p>
<p>Yang: Tour really cute. did you knoe thay?</p>
<p>
  <b>Sunday Oct 12th, 12:44am</b>
</p>
<p>Blake: I have a feeling you aren’t going to remember any of this in the morning.</p>
<p>
  <b>Sunday Oct 12th, 12:44am</b>
</p>
<p>Blake: You should drink some water Yang</p>
<p>
  <b>Sunday Oct 12th, 1:03am</b>
</p>
<p>Yang: okie dokie artichokie 😀</p>
<p>
  <b>Sunday Oct 12th, 1:04am</b>
</p>
<p>Yang: are you srill up?</p>
<p>
  <b>Sunday Oct 12th, 1:05am</b>
</p>
<p>Blake: Sort of</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blake could feel her eyelids getting heavy, she was so tired, and her bed was so comfy. She looked at her phone one more time. No messages, just the time 1:08am glaring back at her. She let her eyes shut, and she snuggled deeper into her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>**BANG BANG**</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Not really sure how I feel about this chapter...but I definitely know what I want to write for the next one...now it's just a matter of sitting down and actually writing it lol<br/>I hope everyone likes this one though, let me know what you think! :D</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake’s eyes flew open as she shot up in bed, breathing heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>**BANG BANG**</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake narrowed her eyes as she flung her comforter off and swung her legs out of bed, lips perused, brow furrowed. She stormed out of her bedroom towards the front door to the dorm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ilia I swear to God, if you forgot your ke….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake swung the front door open and the rest of her sentence died in her throat. Because standing in front of her, leaning on the door-frame was not Ilia, but rather the blonde beauty that is, Yang Xiao Long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or in this case, the drunk blonde beauty that is Yang Xiao Long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiya Blakey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake’s mouth opened slightly as her jaw dropped in shock. Yang was standing, or well...leaning on the doorframe, in front of her. Her hair was down, and messy from what Blake could only imagine was from a night of dancing, the eyeshadow she was wearing made her lilac eyes pop and shine brighter than ever. And then of course, there was the dress she was wearing. It was a gold, form fitting dress that hit about mid-thigh and had a plunging neck-line that left little to one's imagination. Blake could feel her mouth go dry as she just took in the sight of Yang. Yang, simply grinning back at her. It wasn’t until Yang's gaze shifted upwards to look almost above Blake’s head that Blake was snapped out of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Blake registered that Yang’s gaze had moved to the top of her head, she realized that she wasn’t wearing her usual beanie and that Yang had yet to see her without it on. Yang didn’t know she was a Faunus. Or well...she hadn’t known she was a Faunus. Blake’s cat ears pinned down against her scalp and on instinct she reached her free hand up to cover them. Yang’s face had a look of confusion as she reached her hand outwards to grab Blakes, but Blake flinched, taking a half step backwards before Yang’s hand could make contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang sobered slightly (very slightly) and held her hands up just as she had in the cafe the night before,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to hide who you are Blake...it...it doesn’t bother me or anything.” Yang gave her a soft smile “and…” Yang fixed her gaze to Blakes “I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake looked at her for a second. Yang had been genuine, she had been every time they had spoken and this time wasn’t any different. Blake knew it was kind of crazy, they had only known each other a little over 24 hours and yet...Blake felt like she could trust Yang. She did trust Yang. The thought scared her a little bit, but not as much as she thought it would. Blake opened her mouth to tell Yang as much when</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yang!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake could hear the shouting from the stairwell along with the sounds of someone running down the steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yang! Where are….” The stairwell door flung open and all Blake could see was a blur of red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...you. Got’cha!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing beside Yang was a small brunette girl that Blake had never seen before. The girl turned to face Blake, a smile on her face, and held out her hand</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi! You must be Blake. I’m Ruby, Yang’s younger sister, and roommate. I’m really sorry if she woke you up, Yang made me promise to not let her come down here because she didn’t want to make a fool of herself or something...which I probably wasn’t supposed to tell you” Ruby looked at Blake sheepishly and then shrugged “I don’t know. She was talking about you all night though, which I mean...I guess I should have played closer attention. But then some people wanted to play beer pong with me, but I don’t drink, but they were cool with it! They even let me switch out the beer for chocolate milk, which was awesome. I might have lost on purpose.” Ruby grinned</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruby, you’re giving me a headache” Yang groaned as she leaned heavier against the door-frame</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...right...sorry. Let’s get you back upstairs.” Ruby wrapped one arm around Yang’s waist and flung one of Yang’s arms over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake just looked on, slightly shocked by the entire encounter, after a second she shook her head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do...do you need a hand? Getting her upstairs safely I mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby just flashed her a smile,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. I appreciate the offer though. Night Blake! I’m sure I’ll be seeing you soon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that Yang’s eyes shot open and she spun around so fast she nearly toppled Ruby over</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! We’re still good to hang out tomorrow right?” Yang asked Blake, a slightly nervous look on her face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake just smiled back at her softly. Then chuckled while shaking her head, her smile never leaving her face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t miss it for the world Yang”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!<br/>This one is a little bit longer than usual, but I hope everyone likes it!</p>
<p>Let me know what you think! I love reading everyone's feedback :)</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Blake opened her eyes it was still dark out, she wasn’t sure what time it was or what it was that caused her to wake up and to be honest, in that moment she didn’t care.. She just groaned, rolled over and willed herself back to sleep. The second time Blake opened her eyes there was sunlight streaming in through her bedroom blinds. Blake groaned again while reaching over to grab her phone and check the time. 9:49am. Blake groaned again, louder this time and just let her head fall face-first back into her pillow. She laid there for a minute contemplating whether or not she could justify going back to sleep. Realizing she was supposed to hang out with Yang this afternoon, and that they hadn’t really specified a time or place, Blake decided it would probably just be best to get up. So, with a sigh, she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dragged her feet as she walked into the bathroom to shower, stopping halfway there to stretch. Reaching both hands up over her head and arching her back slightly, she heard and felt a couple vertebrae pop and she let out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling far more awake after her shower, Blake risked looking in on Ilia, who had left her bedroom door wide open. Blake hadn’t heard her friend come home late night so she was kind of shocked to see her passed out face first, laying sideways across her bed. Blake would have been concerned for her well-being if she couldn’t hear the small snores comping from her friend. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing and walked back to her room to get dressed, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake opted for some dark grey leggings, a dark purple loose-fitting v-neck t-shirt and a black cardigan, that was a size too big and rested just above her knees. She headed into the kitchen, opened the cupboard, where she kept her tea and was saddened to see that she was out of Chai Tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You could just make a different kind’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake sighed, and looked around at what other tea flavors she had. Which was, admittedly, a lot for one person. But none of the flavors sounded right in that moment. She wanted Chai tea. And clearly no other tea would do this morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘...the cafe would be open...they make a great Chai tea’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that thought, another idea entered Blake's mind, she ran back into her room, grabbed her messenger bag, first making sure her wallet was inside, and headed out towards the campus cafe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>36 minutes later Blake was walking back into her dorm room carrying a full tray of 5 drinks and with her bag basically stuffed to the brim with breakfast sandwiches and other breakfast pastries. A small smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped at the kitchen table and put down the tray and her bag, freeing both hands. She pulled the large coffee with the double shot of espresso out of the tray and pulled out the take-out bag containing the egg-white and turkey bacon breakfast sandwich, and slowly crept into Ilia’s room, leaving the drink and sandwich on her desk. Walking back into the kitchen, she grabbed her bag and had it halfway over her head before stopping. She put her bag back down, grabbed a glass from the over-head cupboards and filled it with water, then walked into the bathroom and popped two Advil out of the bottle. She crept back into Ilia’s room and placed them beside her coffee. She looked down at her friends desk, hands on her hips and a smile on her face, she nodded once and then headed back out to the kitchen. She swung her bag back over her head and picked up the tray and headed out into the hallway, turning right and pulling the stairwell door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two minutes later Blake was standing outside room 317, Yang’s dorm room. Her heart was beating quickly and her breathing started to elevate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What if she is still asleep? Then one of her roommates will answer the door….What if they’re still asleep? Or what if they think it’s weird that you’re there?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake’s hand hesitate in front of the door</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Then you’ll just have a surplus of coffee and breakfast foods. Beside, Ruby seemed nice’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake nodded her head, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A heartbeat passed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the door was flung open and Ruby was standing in front of her, a smile on her face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Blake! What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake looked at the ground, shifting her weight side to side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I umm...after last night...I umm...I thought you guys could use some coffee this morning”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww! That is so nice of you Blake, come in!” Ruby moved aside to let Blake in. “Yang and Weiss are both still asleep….but I can wake them up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake’s head shot up, looking at Ruby, who looked like she was seriously considering the two other girls who were most likely extremely hung over. Blake smiled at Ruby and just shook her head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. no. Let them sleep” Blake moved farther into the dorm and stopped at their kitchen table, placing the tray of drinks on top. “I wasn’t sure what everyone liked to drink so I got Yang and Weiss a black coffee and then just grabbed a handful of sugar packets and milk and cream containers” as she pulled out a small bag full of the items mentioned. “Last night you mentioned chocolate milk so I got you a hot chocolate and a chocolate milk” pulling the milk container out of her bag, along with a straw. She pulled out two take-out bags “I got Yang the lemon poppyseed muffin...they were out of lemon scones again...and I didn’t know what you or Weiss liked so I just got you each a basic breakfast sandwich.” She pulled out the last two bags and placed them on the table. Reaching over and pulling her Chai tea out of the tray before turning to look back at Ruby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby was beaming</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blake, you didn’t have to do that! Are you sure you don’t want me to wake them up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled back softly, shaking her head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, let them sleep. Just umm…” a nervous look passed over her face and she bit her bottom lip before continuing “Can I ask you to ask Yang to text me when she gets a moment, once she wakes up? We are supposed to hang out this afternoon, but she never told me a specific time”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby nodded her head, while reaching over and grabbing the container of chocolate milk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I will! Promise!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled and thanked Ruby before heading back down to her room. It was nearly 11:30am now so Blake decided to try and be at least a little productive and work on one of her upcoming assignments. She had a paper due in two weeks for her ‘Intro to Law’ course so she decided to work on that. Placing her tea on her desk and pulling her lemon poppyseed muffin out of her bag, she swiped her finger across her laptop's mouse-pad, bringing it to life. She sat down in her chair, moving it closer to her desk with feet, then pushing up on the armrests, she brought her legs up and tucked them underneath, sitting cross legged. She took her phone out of the pocket of her cardigan and placed it on her desk. She put her earbuds in and got to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About 20 minutes later her concentration was interrupted by the consistent vibration of her phone, indicating a phone call. Blake pulled her earbuds out and looked at her phone screen and smiled at the name that appeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Incoming Call’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yang’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Sorry I've been a little absent, depression is real and adult responsibilities are also a thing lol<br/>I hope you all enjoy this tiny chapter :) I'll try and have the next one written and posted soon :D</p>
<p>Feel free to leave me a comment or a thought...or a suggestion...anything! :D</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake grinned as she picked up her phone and answered it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning sweetheart”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake’s smile grew, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling this morning?” a chuckle to her voice</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang groaned in response,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have definitely had better mornings, of that I am sure”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake laughed,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt that for a second, you seemed a little out of it last night. I’m glad Ruby managed to get you back upstairs in one piece though”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake could hear shuffling on the other end, like Yang was moving to sit up in bed,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“......what do you mean, got me back upstairs?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake snorted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re telling me, you don’t remember your little impromptu visit to come see me at like 1-0-clock this morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A heartbeat passed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blake I am so, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>so</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> sorry for that...I...admittedly I don’t remember much, it’s kinda coming back to me in flashes...but I am so so so sorry for waking you up that late...and for being a drunken nuisance.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smile, her voice light</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it too much...I got to meet Ruby...oh, and don’t worry, you didn’t make a fool of yourself...well not too much”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake heard a sharp intake of air, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I am going to kill Ruby”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake laughed, shaking her head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But in all seriousness Yang, are you still feeling up to hanging out today? I’d...ummm” For the first time during their conversation Blake faltered “I’d understand if… if you needed to reschedule or something”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake bit her bottom lip nervously</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake could hear the smile in Yang’s voice</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course I want to see you today! Some super sweet person brought me a surprise coffee this morning and it’s helping already”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blake could hear more movement on the other end of the line </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ I umm...I was thinking we could just kinda hang out here...watch TV or a movie or something? Thought it might be less stressful than going out somewhere”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then quickly added </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Because </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>don’t think I could handle crowds of people today”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yang laughed and Blake blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect Yang”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Great! Uhh...give me like an hour and then feel free to come on up!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should...do you need me to bring anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just yourself, gorgeous” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>To be honest I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter...I think it sounded better in my head and then just...didn't completely translate onto paper...<br/>But as always, I hope you all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So a little bit over an hour later and Blake found herself standing in the doorway to Yang’s bedroom staring at the GAINT Pride flag above Yang’s bed, with a smile on her face. Yang was currently in the kitchen, digging through the fridge, trying to find them something to drink. Blake turned around facing towards the kitchen, pointing behind her with her thumb</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice flag”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang looked over the fridge door, beaming</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks! Ruby got me that yeeeears ago.” She finally found two bottles stashed in the back of the fridge, grabbed them, stepped back and spun around, closing the fridge with her foot. Yang walked towards her smiling while handing Blake one of the bottles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think she expected me to bring it with me...let alone hang it above my bed” Yang chuckled “But I’m like...hella gay. So I figured why not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Yang and Blake moved into the bedroom, Yang took her laptop off her desk and placed it on top of her bed, then moved back to the desk to start looking for the charger cord. Blake took the time to look at the pictures Yang had up on the side wall near the foot of the bed. There were lots of pictures of Yang and Ruby, and Yang and Ruby and a girl with long white blonde hair. There were some more pictures that included a large group of people, Yang, Ruby, the girl with white hair, and two guys, one with blonde hair and one with black and two other girls both with red hair although one looked more orange than red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen The L Word?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake looked over towards Yang, who was currently tearing her desk apart trying to find this cord</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang looked at her over her shoulder with a grin on her face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When Ruby gave me that she told me I was like Dana...so obviously gay. Personally I don’t see it...not really. I mean…” Yang paused turning around to face Blake fully, brow knit together “I think that a lot of people can probably relate to one or more characters from that show. Don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake tilted her head slightly and hummed in response</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that, ya…” Yang started to spin back around to get back to her mission of locating the missing charger cord when Blake spoke again “But...I’m curious…” Yang turned back to see Blake bite her bottom lip nervously “If you had to compare me to a character from The L Word, which would you pick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang’s eyes narrowed slightly, a smile growing on her lips as she looked Blake over</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know sweetheart, I don’t think I know you well enough to answer that question just yet”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang started to turn around again and the stopped, grinning and eyes bright</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you know who you do kinda remind me of? Not one from the L Word, a different show”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake honestly had no idea, but the excitement in Yang’s voice and written on her face made her smile while she shook her head, no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, have you ever heard of Carmilla?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake nodded “The book? I’ve been meaning to read it for a while now, it’s just hard to find a copy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang shook her head, grinning ear to ear “No, not the book. The webseries! Although I’m sure the book is great, the webseries is based off the book. It is such a great little webseries! You totally remind me of Carmilla! You both have that gorgeous, silent, broody thing going on” A heartbeat passed. Yang realized what she had said and blushed while turning around to face her desk again, bring on hand up to rub the back of her neck while she did</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake took a hesitant step forward, leaving a few feet between them, a blush forming on her checks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really like the show?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang looked over her shoulder at her and nodded, a huge grin on her face, her checks still a soft light pink colour, the blush starting to fade</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang’s smile grew, which Blake didn’t think was possible, before turning around again, grabbing her backpack from under her desk and placing it on her desk chair, starting to look for the missing cord in there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lesbian Vampires! It is a super queer wed series, it’s amazing” Yang gushed “A bunch of girls go missing on their University campus and a bunch of students try to work together to figure out what’s going on and rescue them. All while fighting supernatural beings!” She started digging around in a different compartment of her bag “We should totally watch it! I mean, the episodes are only like 10 minutes long or something like that, so watching all three seasons is pretty easy to do, and then if you like it there’s also the movie they made! I mean...if you want to of course. If it doesn’t sound like your type of thing then that’s cool too...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled softly as she tilted her head down as Yang trailed off and continued to ramble. She already knew she would say yes to watching the webseries. Even if the premises had sounded completely unappealing she still would have agreed to watch it. Simply because how happy and excited Yang got while talking about it. Blake scanned the floor, and saw a black cord sticking out from under Yang’s bed. She shook her head slightly, her smile growing as she bent down and picked up the elusive laptop charger cord. Blake took another step forward, holding the cord out in front of her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yang?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Yang hummed in response as she turned around to face Blake, finally stopping her rambling, a soft and warm smile on her lips, which changed into a grin when she noticed what Blake was holding out to her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smirked slightly, handing the cord over to Yang </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had me at ‘Lesbian Vampires’”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Carmilla webseries I mention is a real webseries and you should 100% check it out! It's a Canadian webseries and it is just awesome in my opinion. When I first started watching RWBY one of my first thoughts was how much I thought Blake and Carmilla were similar :)<br/>Please feel free to let me know what you guys think!<br/>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone!<br/>I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, sorry it's another short one...I'm hoping to have the next chapter written tonight and either posted later today or sometime tomorrow :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yang gave her a lopsided grin before facing away from Blake, bending over and plugging the cord into the outlet just behind the headboard...fighting with it slightly due to the awkward position. Blake just stared at the sight in front of her, Yang’s shirt riding up slightly as she fought to get the plug in the outlet. Blake could feel her mouth go dry as she watched the muscle ripple under the smooth skin of Yang’s lower back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang spun around and smiled at Blake, noticing the blush on the other girl's face but deciding to not comment on it at this time. Yang hopped onto the bed and shifted over to the far side of the bed that was pressed up against the wall, sitting with her back against the headboard. She pulled her laptop onto her lap while patting the space on the bed beside her. Blake shifted her weight and bit the inside of her check nervously. Yang just gave her a soft smile and patted the spot again lightly. Blake moved over to the bed and sat with her back against the headboard, basically on the edge of the bed, leaving as much space between her and Yang as possible. She wanted to sit closer, but she didn’t want to inadvertently make Yang uncomfortable by doing so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang’s smile dropped into a slight frown,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can sit closer Blake, I promise I don’t bite” Yang smiled at her but it turned back into a frown at the weak smile Blake gave her in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang brought one of her hands up and rubbed the back of her neck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm...I just mean...how you’re sitting looks uncomfortable and I don’t want you to like...fall off the bed or something.” Yang paused for a second “You can sit closer to me...I definitely wouldn’t mind” Yang shot her a soft smile as a blush crept up her checks “But if...umm..if it makes you more comfortable, you could sit here and I can sit on my chair?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A heartbeat passed. Blake just stared at her for a second, confused. She still wasn’t used to people being so considerate to her feelings and her comfort levels. Her mind swirled with thoughts </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Was she really okay with me sitting closer? What if I embarrass myself? What if I somehow mess up whatever the hell this is? Would she really be willing to move to the chair?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Yang shuffle beside her, moving towards the end of the bed to get off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yang?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang stopped halfway down then bed and turned to look at her, a warm smile on her face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake nodded and gestured to the spot Yang had been sitting before,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please stay, you…” Blake tilted her head down to look at her lap, took a deep breath and then looked back at Yang”...don’t move to the chair”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang smiled and pushed herself back up the bed with her arms, Blake could see her muscles flexing under the base of the sleeve of her t-shirt. Blake licked her lips involuntarily. Once Yang was back in her original spot, Blake gracefully moved over towards her, now leaving only a couple inches between them. She could feel the warmth radiating off of Yang, that paired with the gentle smile Yang was giving her caused Blake’s checks to warm and turn a slight shade of pink. One thought entering her mind</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I am so screwed’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, please feel free to leave a comment! Let me know if you like it, if you have feedback, anything :)<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chapters in one day again!? I know...I have a problem lol<br/>I know I probably could have combined the last chapter with this one but....oh well<br/>Anywho...hope you all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yang wasn’t sure exactly when it happened, but they were nearly finished season two of Carmilla and she noticed she could feel Blake leaning against her side. The feeling of having Blake so close to her made her cheeks heat up and her heart beat faster. Yang wanted nothing more than to lift her arm and wrap it around Blake and pull her closer. But if she had learned anything about Blake so far is that she needs to be wary when it comes to physical contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The episode ended and Blake shifted her weight off of Yang so she could sit forward and reach her laptop to start the next episode. Yang frowned softly at the loss of contact, but reached forward and started the next episode anyway. The second Yang sat back, Blake snuggled into her side, closer than she was before. Yang smiled to herself and her arm twitched as she fought the instinct to wrap it around Blake. Blake shifted beside her, and shifted again a few seconds later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake nodded and mumbled out a response. Yang chuckled,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry? Didn’t catch that”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake sighed softly, speaking with just a hint of sleepiness to her voice</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I can’t get comfortable again…your arm..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile on Yang’s face faltered slightly and she brought her other hand up to rub the back of her neck,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh..sorry...want me to move?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang frowned and was admittedly saddened by the admission but the last thing she wanted was to make Blake uncomfortable. So she slowly started to shift away, and towards the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake looked at her, brow furrowed, confusion and slight hurt written across her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yang?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang looked back at her equally confused, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...you asked me to move?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake sat up straighter, biting her bottom lip, her right hand came across her body to grab her left elbow. Yang recognized the signs of Blake’s discomfort and anxiety, so she shifted slightly closer to her and twisted so she was facing towards Blake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake looked over at Yang, sadness in her eyes, Yang felt her heart break at the sight</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blake, I’m sorry I upset you. I...I thought you wanted me to move”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake broke eye contact and looked down towards her lap, tightening her grip on her elbow, sighed and spoke in a whisper. Yang’s face took on a look of concern</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake sighed….took a deep breath</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…j-just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang sat there patiently, waiting her to continue, a soft smile across her face when Blake looked up at her again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I..j-just meant...I just wanted...you to m-move your a-arm”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang’s eyebrows shot up and she just grinned back at Blake</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sweetheart, that’s not a problem. I’m sorry I misunderstood”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake tilted her head to the side, a look crossed her face but before Yang could place it, it was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to move back over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled at her and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang smiled back at her,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the record, I’m big on physical contact. So you don’t have to worry about doing something that will make me uncomfortable.” Yang’s smile softened “So if you ever want a hug or cuddle or...anything, you have my permission. Just go for it. I promise you, I’ll be okay with it” Yang chuckled as a blush formed on her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang shifted back over to where she had been beside Blake, lifting her left arm up over her head, giving Blake the time and space she needed to get comfortable. The speed in which Blake snuggled back against her, surprised Yang a bit but she didn’t mind at all. Yang brought her arm down around Blake, resting her hand on the other girl's shoulder, removing it quicker than she thought she was capable of moving when a violent flinch tore through Blake’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake shook her head, “Don’t be” as she reached up and grabbed Yang's hand pulling it back down to rest on her shoulder. Snuggling in closer to Yang, resting her cheek against Yang’s chest. Yang could feel her heart beat faster and harder in her chest, she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake heard Yang’s heartbeat increase, she blushed,  bit her lip and tilted her head up to look at Yang, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang just smiled and pulled her in closer,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s perfect.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>Don't really know where I was going with this chapter...but here it is<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yang had started rubbing light patterns on Blake’s shoulder after about two minutes of Blake snuggling against her. The light touches combined with the fact that Yang was basically a human space heater, had Blake’s eyes starting to close in no time. She absentmindedly moved her left arm across Yang’s stomach, fisting part of the other girls shirt, while snuggling closer against Yang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang, for her part, didn’t move or say anything. She just smiled at the girl cuddling against her and continued to trace random patterns across her upper arm and shoulder. Yang wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that before she heard and felt a soft purring coming from Blake’s chest. Yang grinned, at what was in her opinion, the cutest thing ever. She bit her lower lip for a second before leaning down and placing a light kiss on the top of Blake’s head. The action caused the soft purrs to change into a strong rumbling as Blake pulled on Yang’s shirt, trying to pull the girl closer while she slept. Yang smiled wide, she was definitely going to be asking Blake about the purring when she woke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before the rumbling coming from Blake, cloaked Yang in a blanket of calm, pulling her to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YANG!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of Ruby yelling forced Blake out of sleep as she jolted upright. A slight blush forming as she realized that she had basically fallen asleep on-top of Yang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A heartbeat passed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Yang’s bedroom door was flung open and before Blake could blink, there was a red blur and Ruby was standing in the middle of the room. Half a second later there was a pillow hurtling through the air, smacking Ruby square in the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruby what have I told you about knocking before coming into my room” Yang grumbled, as she pushed herself up into a sitting position</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Weiss wanted to know what you wanted to do for dinner...so I forgot about knocking...because...well….food” Ruby looked at the floor sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but I didn’t mean for you to barrel into her room to ask her” Weiss said rolling her eyes, as she stood in the doorway. Weiss turned to look at Blake “You must be Blake, are you staying for dinner?...if we can ever decide on what to order…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake froze, all three sets of eyes staring at her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I..umm..I-I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake turned to look at Yang, slight panic in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang gave her a soft reassuring smile back,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like for you to stay for dinner, but only if you want to...no pressure”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake tilted her head to the side, studying Yang, while she bit the inside of her cheek...looking for any signs that Yang didn’t meant what she said. But she found none, just Yang’s gentle smile. Blake smiled softly back at her and nodded her head,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GREAT!” Ruby jumped up, pumping her fist in the air, “This means you can help us pick what to order! I totally vote for pizza, but Weiss want’s sushi” At the mention of sushi, Blake’s ears straightened up, which didn’t go unnoticed by Yang and Weiss “but sushi is gross” and Blake’s ears drooped to the sides, her right arm moving across her body to grab her left elbow. Yang frowned at the motion and looked at Ruby,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rubes, just because you don’t like something, doesn’t mean it’s gross”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby looked between Yang and Blake and winced slightly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Ruby opened her mouth to say more but Weiss cut in</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruby do you trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby looked at her a little shocked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, of course”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss nodded, and then turned to face Blake again “What kind of sushi do you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake just stared at her, eyes wide, her grip on her elbow tightening</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We...y-you don’t...we can g-get something else”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss shook her head as Yang spoke</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, when Weiss has made up her mind, it’s easier to just go with it” Yang gave her a soft smile and laughed “She </span>
  <b>is</b>
  <span> going to order sushi so you should just tell her your favorite so you get something you’ll like”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake nodded in response</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like anything...anything with seafood in g-general”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss gave a sharp nod and pulled out her phone, and starting punching in the order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be here in about an hour, Yang, Blake, can you two go down and pick it up when it arrives?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake looked at Yang and just shrugged, Yang smiled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure Weiss”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think!<br/>As always, thanks everyone for reading! Means a lot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!<br/>Here is another chapter for everyone!</p>
<p>Chapter contains panic attack and some mention of abuse...just want to give everyone a heads up!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>45 minutes later, Blake and Yang found themselves sitting on one of the brown leather couches in the lobby of their building. Yang was sitting sideways, her right leg tucked underneath her, her left foot resting on the floor, her right elbow resting on the back of the couch. She smiled at Blake while resting her head on her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake turned to look at Yang, mirroring her position, resting her head on her hand, quirking a brow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang gave her a lopsided smile,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never mentioned that you could purr”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake gave her a confused look, furrowing her brows together, the corners of her mouth dipped down into a slight frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t...I can’t…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blake you were 100% purring when we feel asleep...you’d give a motorcycle engine a run for it’s money” Yang chuckled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake’s frown deepened, and her brows pinched together some more, she brought her right hand up and rubbed her throat softly. Yang sat up a little straighter, slightly confused by Blakes reaction</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey...sorry if I shouldn’t have brought it up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake’s eyes snapped up to meat Yang’s and she gave her a soft, but genuine smile,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Yang. It’s fine...you can...I just...I didn’t think I could anymore...I was just surprised that I had is all”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang gave her a confused look,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I don’t understand”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake sighed,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cat Faunus purr whenever they feel safe, content...happy...I...umm...I haven’t purred in over 3 years...I suffered an injury to my throat like 2.5 years ago and hadn't purred again since so I honestly didn’t think I was capable of purring anymore…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang reached out to grab Blake’s hand but hesitated and dropped it instead,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake shook her head and gave Yang a weak smile</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it isn’t your fault.. my ex...he...he w-wasn’t…n-nice” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake saw a flash of red hair and she could feel hands grabbing around her neck, she could feel the fingernails digging into the soft flesh of her neck. Her breathing came in fast and erratic. Blake looked at Yang, panic in her eyes. Yang sat up straighter, scooched closer to Blake, their knees just centimeters apart, and ducked her head down to maintain eye contact. She looked into Blake's eyes and saw nothing but fear and panic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blake? Sweetheart? Can you hear me?" Yang was careful to keep her voice quiet and soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake nodded in response, gasping in air. Yang smiled softly back at her, nodding her head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Great. You're safe Blake, no one is going to hurt you. I need you to breathe with me okay? Can you do that for me sweetheart?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake nodded again. And then Yang started going through the same breathing exercise she did with Blake in the cafe, two nights ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple cycles of the exercise Blake's breathing was back to normal and she sagged into the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry you keep having to do that"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang shook her head </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope, you're not apologizing for that" she smiled at Blake, "you did absolutely nothing wrong. And I'm always here to help if you need me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake blushed slightly and nodded her head while biting her bottom lip </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yang?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhmm?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake fiddled with the bottom of her shirt, took a deep breath</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you mean what you said earlier about physical contact?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang smiled at her and nodded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup! I'm definitely a fan of hugs and cuddles" she paused for a second contemplating her next words careful "but I...I can tell that you don't particularly like being on the receiving end of it. Which is absolutely fine! I don't ever want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. But I meant what I said earlier" another soft reassuring smile was sent Blake's way "if you ever need or want a hug or to cuddle or anything just go for it, I won't mind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled at her and nodded,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yang?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Coud...could I have a hug?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang smiled at her and opened her arms gesturing for Blake to move forward,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course sweetheart, you don't even have to ask"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake moved forward wrapping her arms around Yang's neck as Yang brought her arms to wrap around Blake's waist. Blake nestled her head under Yang's chin, sighed and melted into Yang as she started to rub small circles on the small of Blake's back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang could feel Blake smile against her chest, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to ask Blake a question but before she could,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Umm...excuse me? Delivery for uh..Weiss Schene?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think! 😀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were sitting at the kitchen table, Blake sitting across from Ruby with Yang on her left and Weiss on her right, enjoying their meal. Weiss had ordered herself and Blake some kind of sushi platter with a variety of different items on it, Yang got sweet and sour chicken on rice and Ruby got ramen. Ruby may or may not have muttered something about forgetting that there was other options than just sushi, which had caused Blake and Yang to laugh and Weiss to just roll her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ate their dinner in relative silence until Ruby slurped up the last of her ramen,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So *slurp* Blake, what program are you in? I asked Yang earlier but she said she didn’t know”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake looked at Yang with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face, Yang looked back sheepishly, a blush forming on her cheeks as she brought one hand up to rub the back of her neck. Both girls realizing that Yang had forgotten to ask her again during all the time they spent texting and hanging out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake looked back at Ruby and smiled,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forensic Science with a specialization in computer science”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby’s eyes lit up at the mention of computers</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that means you’re good with computers right!? I mean, of course you are, you fixed Yang’s laptop”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang narrowed her eyes at her sister, questioning. Blake’s brow bunched together at Yang’s odd reaction,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, you could say I’m good with computers”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby grinned at her,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s awesome! Could you look at…” Yang interrupted,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruby no”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby pouted at her sister, “but whyy not?” she whined and then muttered “You don’t even know what I was going to ask..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we know what you were going to ask Ruby, you’ve asked the same thing to everyone who mentions they know anything about computers” Weiss said with an eyeroll “Besides, upgrading your computer to play videogames isn’t exactly the best way to be spending your time or money”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby slumped forward in her seat, “But it wasn’t just for video games...I need it for some of my classes as well…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake felt bad for Ruby, and for some reason seeing the younger girl look so sad tugged and Blake’s heartstrings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You could just ask what the issue is. Whatever it is, you know you could probably fix it in no time. Ya, but clearly Yang and Weiss didn’t want her to ask. Seems like an ongoing argument between the three of them. Do you really want to get pulled into the middle of that?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake took another look at Ruby, who was sitting slumped in her seat, head downcast, twirling her straw in her popcan. Blake hated seeing someone who was usually so happy look so sad. Blake looked over to Yang with a pleading look. Yang met her gaze, and after a second Yang just sighed, shook her head and motioned towards Ruby, indicating that Blake was free to ask what she wanted. Blake smiled back at her as Yang stood up and started gathering the empty food containers, moving towards the kitchen to throw them out. Blake could have swore she heard her mutter "Yup I'm fucking doomed" under her breath but decided to just file that piece of information away as she fought to suppress a blush from forming on her cheeks as she turned to face Ruby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What exactly is the issue with your computer?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we finally find out what program Blake is in! <br/>Also, as mentioned before, I know nothing about computers so bare with me 😊<br/>Feel free to leave a comment! Always happy to hear your feedback 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's basically twice as long as most of the previous chapters...it got away from me a little bit but I hope everyone enjoys it!<br/>Again, I know next to nothing about computers so hopefully the information and terminology is correct...or at least close to correct...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby looked up at Blake, beaming, throwing her hands up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so sloooooww” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake chuckled, a smile creeping on her lips</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I take a look?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby nodded her head vigorously while she jumped up and started moving towards her bedroom, motioning with her arms for everyone to follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once all four girls were in Ruby’s room, Ruby pulled out her desk chair and spun it around, motioning for Blake to take a seat. Weiss sat on Ruby’s bed, Yang stood leaning against the wall to the left of the desk and Ruby stood beside Blake on her right. Blake took a seat, moved the chair closer to the desk with her feet, used her arms to prop herself up and cross her legs underneath and settled back down. She reached down and and turned the computer on,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...I’ll need to look inside the tower, do you have any screwdrivers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby shrugged her shoulders and looked at Yang, questioning. Yang shook her head,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I can pick some up tomorrow if you need them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled softly at her,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s alright, I think I have one in my bag still, I’ll just go grab it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake moved to get up from her seat the same time Ruby’s computer came to life, lock screen open. Ruby, excitedly grabbed Blake’s shoulder which caused Blake to jump and flinch away from her. Ruby didn’t notice...but Yang did. Ruby hopped over the bed while yelling back </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry! I’ll get it! I’ll punch in my password in a second!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Ruby returned, Blake was already in the computer running a diagnostic. Ruby handed Blake her bag, jaw dropped, mouth open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did...did you just hack into my computer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake bit her bottom lip nervously,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three sets of eyes were focused on her, making her squirm in the seat a little bit. Blake lowered her head,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I should have waited”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby shook her head, grinning</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way! It’s super cool that you can do that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled back at her softly, turned back to the computer, waiting for the diagnostic to finish </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘She wasn’t kidding, this thing is slow’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes (more like 15) Blake had the information she needed, she shut down the computer, detached all the cords from the tower and moved it onto the desk. Yang had moved closer, now resting against the desk watching Blake. Blake grabbed her bag off the floor and dug around the bottom looking for the screwdriver, pulling it out and changing the head to the one she needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You carry a screwdriver around with you?” Weiss asked, one brow raised</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake nodded, not looking back at the girl but focusing on unscrewing the side panel off the tower</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, I...have a” Blake paused “side gig upgrading and fixing computers...never know when I’ll get a call. Just easier to keep something on me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss just nodded, accepting the answer...for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the panel finally off, Blake took a look inside. She bit the inside of her check and then sucked her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The tower is a bit...small...what is your budget for getting it upgraded?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The excitement started to leave Ruby as she looked down at the floor, toeing the carpet,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the best one we could afford...I’ve got like…$200 in my savings account right now..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without moving her gaze from the computer Blake asked “We?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby lifted her head up, a small smile on her face,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, Yang..Yang helped me buy it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled as she looked at Ruby and then over at Yang, who just blushed and shrugged her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake nodded her head and looked back at the tower, thinking. She tapped on the disk drive,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you use this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby shook her head,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not really, if I want to watch a movie or something I watch it online, or I use the gaming console”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled, and started unscrewing the disk reader from the tower</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once, she had the screws out she carefully pushed the disc drive out the front of the tower, first having removed the panel. She then looked back inside, happy with the space she had to work with now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so I’ll get you a SSD card and” Blake paused, thinking about the hardware she currently had on hand in her dorm “16GB of RAM” Blake paused again, thinking “$100 all in” Blake checked the time on her phone, 9:37pm. She had a crazy schedule on Mondays, her first classes starting at 8:00am and running until 4:00pm with only a few breaks throughout. Blake frowned at the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an early start tomorrow and Mondays are really busy for me...I’m off basically all day Wednesday, I have one lecture 2:00pm - 4:00pm...I could finish everything up then for you in the morning before my class if that works?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake stood up from the chair only to almost be knocked backwards from the force on the hug Ruby was giving her. Blake stiffened at the initial contact and then relaxed and returned the hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THANK YOU SO MUCH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake just shook her head, a smile on her face,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it” She turned to look at Yang and her smile fell. Yang was frowning at the floor, brows pinched together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake’s right arm came across her body and grabbed her left elbow, her head tilted forward, her long black hair draping around the sides of her face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I..I should g-get going” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang’s head shot up and she gave Blake a weak smile</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll walk you down”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t...you don’t have too”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that both girls started heading down towards Blake’s dorm. They walked down in silence, and not the comfortable kind. The silence allowed Blake’s thoughts to run wild.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What the hell did you do to make her mad? Maybe she wasn’t really okay with you asking Ruby what was wrong with her computer...maybe she didn’t like the fact that you hacked into her sister’s computer, like you couldn’t have waited 30 seconds?...maybe she just doesn't want you coming by anymore...maybe she didn’t have a good time. Or she’s getting tired of you and your damn panic attacks…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blake could feel the familiar pricking of tears forming in the corners of her eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Don’t you dare start crying! Then she’ll definitely never want anything to do with you. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>You’re so pathetic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last sentence wasn’t Blake’s voice, it was his. By the time they reached Blake’s dorm, silent tears were rolling down her face, she reached outwards the doorknob with a shaking hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blake? You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-fine” her voice cracked, she internally winced at the sound, you could tell she was crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blake? Can...can you look at me please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake just shook her head, looking downwards, her hair hiding her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, please”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake let out a shaky breath and looked up at Yang, Yang’s heart broke at the sight in front of her, she wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort the girl in front of her, but she knew it would be better to wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blake, sweetheart, why are you crying? What’s wrong”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake reached up with one hand, wiping the tears off her face, but fresh ones continued to roll down her cheeks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...yyou were upset. It...it was...mmy f-fault. I’m I-I’m ssorry.” Blake started to cry harder</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang’s eye’s widen, eyebrows shot up, concern and panic flashed across her face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blake no. Sweetheart...I” Yang paused, took a deep breath and ran one hand down her face “I’m not mad, and even if I was it wouldn’t have been your fault. It...I..” Yang sighed “It was just my pride...I had to give up a lot to help raise Ruby...and I know how expensive computers can be...there is no way that what you’re upgrading her computer with costs $100...my pride was hurt that I couldn’t give Ruby what she needed..” Yang’s voice trailed off</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake sniffed,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...you aren’t..mmad at m-me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang gave her a soft smile</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not” Yang rubbed the back of her neck with on hand “I’m honestly starting to think it’s impossible for me to be mad at you actually” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake felt her cheeks heat up, a blush forming on her already red cheeks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm” Yang hummed back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang shifted her weight on her feet,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can..Can I ask how much the parts cost. Like how much they actually cost?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake bit her bottom lip and looked down at the floor. Yang waited patiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can get them for l-like $200...I umm..k-know some p-people.” Blake looked up at Yang, worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang just nodded, “I’ll cover the other $100”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake’s brow furrowed, “No...its...its okay. Really. I’m...h-helping a ffriend”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake wiped the last of her tears off her cheeks. Yang tilted her head to the side and gave her a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you won’t accept my money...can I pay you back and say thank-you with hugs, cuddles and tea? Because I really did have a great time today and I’d like to do it again”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled back at her and nodded, taking a hesitant step forward, Yang, without missing a beat, opened her arms and motioned Blake closer. Blake wrapped her arms around Yang’s waist, tucking her head under her chin, nestling against her skin while Yang wrapped her arms around Blake’s shoulders and held her tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled against Yang’s neck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’d like that”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think!<br/>All comments and suggestions are welcome!<br/>Thank you for reading :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Finally got this chapter written...not completely sure how I feel about it...but I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mondays</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mondays are the worst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monday mornings are evil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is fair to say that every single University student...possibly every single person on the planet hates Mondays. Or at least that is what Blake always thought, especially considering her Mondays were so long. Intro to Law lecture, 8:00am - 11:00am then a computer science lab 12:00 - 4:00pm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Whoever decided it would be a good idea to have an Intro to Law lecture at 8:00am on a Monday needs to be fired’</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake thought as she walked out of the lecture hall, half asleep, she really didn’t do mornings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BLAKE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, scratch that, almost every person on the planet hates Mondays.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake’s ears perked up and rotated towards the voice. Blake lifted her head and turned to scan the crowd and then she saw her...and her jaw dropped. Leaning against one of the pillar in the hallway was Yang...and she looked gorgeous </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Not that she doesn’t always look amazing’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wearing ripped dark navy jeans, a loose fitting white v-neck, bomber jacket and combat boots, her aviators clipped into the front of her shirt, Yang was the definition of jaw-droppingly gorgeous. Blake felt her cheeks heat up, a blush creeping up her neck. She physically fought with herself to keep her ears upright and not allowing them to tilt forward in interest. Blake walked over towards Yang, a smile on her lips,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Morning Yang”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang beamed back at her and held out a coffee cup</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, sweetheart, I uh...grabbed you a tea. Thought you might be able to use one after class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake’s smile grew as she took the tea and took a deep breathe in through her nose, the scent of peach tea improving her mood tenfold. She took a small smile and hummed appreciatively </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really didn’t need to do that Yang...but this definitely just made my morning”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang pushed herself off the pillar, standing tall, she gave Blake a lopsided smile and shrugged her shoulders</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I didn’t have too, but I wanted too”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake grinned at her and blushed, then a confused look crossed her face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, how did you know which lecture hall I was in...or when my class ended?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang looked at her sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might have texted Ilia and asked what your schedule was for the day”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake’s eyebrows shot up, surprise written across her face. A look of panic washed over Yang’s face,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if that was too much, I just thought it would be nice to see you and get you a tea. Sorry”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake just laughed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Yang. You’re fine” Blake gave her a soft, reassuring smile “This really did make my morning, I’m umm...happy to see you. I’m honestly just shocked that Ilia knew my schedule” Blake laughed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang motioned towards the food court and Blake nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh...she didn’t...I uhh…” Yang rubbed the back of her neck “I may have bribed her to look at your schedule”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake laughed, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what exactly did you bribe Ilia with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A future, no questions asked, favor”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake raised both eyebrows and gave Yang a small smirk,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you really wanted to bring me a tea didn’t you? Agreeing to a no questions asked favor with Ilia can be….dangerous”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang blushed, and shrugged her shoulders</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just really wanted to see you today”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake, smiled softly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sweet”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls continued their way to the food court, Blake grabbed and apple and some humus and pretzels and Yang grabbed a protein smoothie, and then headed out towards the Computer Science building</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you don’t have to walk me to my class right? I..I wouldn’t want to make you late..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang just waved her off,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a five hour break on Mondays between 10 and 3...besides...I like spending time with you and walking you to class”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake turned her head to look at Yang while they continued to walk, smile on her face. Blake was becoming more and more intrigued by the girl, something, she couldn’t quite place what yet, was pulling her in. Yang turned to look at her and shot Blake a lopsided grin and a wink,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that your lab room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang motioned behind her with her thumb to the room that they just walked by. Blake bit her lip and tilted her head down to hide the blush of embarrassment that had crept up her cheeks, ears pinned back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm...y-ya. It is”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang chuckled as they turned around and headed back to the room, they stopped just outside of the door, Yang rubbed the back of her neck, shifting her weight on her feet. Blake raised her eyebrows slightly and gave Yang a soft smile with the other girl returned</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So..umm..I was wondering...Ruby, Weiss and I usually go to the movies Tuesday nights...cheap movie Tuesday and all that...because none of us have early classes on Wednesday...and umm” Yang looked at Blake, her nervousness obvious, Blake gave her a reassuring smile and waited “I uhh...you...you mentioned that your Wednesdays are pretty...light and you didn’t have a class until later in the day...so I...umm...we...I..” Yang shook her head, frustrated with herself and her currently inability to string a coherent sentence together. “I…” Yang paused and took a deep breath “I was wondering if you wanted to come to the movies with us tomorrow night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled at Yang as she reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, before dropping it and heading into the computer lab. Once she crossed the threshold she turned to look at Yang over her shoulder, grin on her face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think! :D<br/>And as always, thank you all so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>This chapter is a little longer than usual, I hope everyone likes it !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tuesday night came faster than Blake thought would be possible. But there she was, waiting in the dorm’s lobby. She was leaning against the wall beside the bulletin board where all the “important” news and updates were posted. Yang had texted her and told her to meet them there at 7:00pm. Blake slipped her phone out of her pocket and checked the time, 6:48pm. She was a bit nervous and therefore a bit early.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake let out a shaky breath that she didn’t realize she had been holding, and tapped her phone between her fingers. An old habit she had picked up to try and get rid of anxious energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You need to just relax. You’re just going to the movies. Yes...but with Yang. Ya but not just Yang, Ruby and Weiss are going too, not like it’s a date. Unless it is...no...kinda wish it was a date’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blake smiled to herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well...there is no way this is a date, you’re just going to the movies as friends. Are we friends? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blake frowned slightly </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘We haven’t even known each other for a week...but you do feel drawn to Yang. She makes you feel safe. Yes, but is it too soon to say we’re friends? Maybe she doesn’t feel the same way, maybe she just invited you out of pity.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blakes right arm came across her body and she gripped her left elbow </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No! She said she wanted to hang out more, that is exactly what this is. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Why would anyone want to spend time with you? You’re pathetic!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake pushed herself off the wall, taking in a shaky breath and blinking away the tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks. Thankfully it was at that moment that Blake heard the elevator ding and heard Ruby and Weiss arguing about the nutritional value of cookies. Blake chuckled to herself, wiping her eyes, making sure to keep her makeup intact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Yang, Ruby and Weiss stepped off the elevator, Yang made a beeline for Blake while the other two continued their cookie debate. Yang took one look at Blake and her smile faulted a little, she moved closer and whispered</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake gave her a weak smile in return,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay, promise”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang nodded, but still wore a look of concern on her face,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay….but you’ll tell me if you're uncomfortable or anything right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake tilted her head to the side, a look of confusion flashed across her face, but then she just smiled at Yang and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang grinned back at her,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! Okay, so usually when we go to the movies, I take Bumblebee and Weiss and Ruby go together in Weiss’s car...because the thing is so small there is only room for two.” Weiss rolled her eyes “So, Blake, you can either ride with me or you and I can take a cab or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake gave Yang a confused look</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bumblebee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang beamed,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My motorcycle, sorry, probably should have mentioned that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake nodded, she had plenty of experience with motorcycles, both driving and riding as a passenger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Motorcycle is fine”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake was met with three sets of raised eyebrows, but Blake just smiled and shrugged her shoulders</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we get going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About 20 minutes later, Blake was detaching herself from Yang’s back, a slight blush forming across her face at just how tight she had been holding on...and the fact that she could feel Yang’s abs even through her jacket definitely wasn’t helping. Blake swung herself off the back of the bike and immediately uncliped the helmet, freeing her ears. She winced slightly at the stiffness, having them pinned under a helmet for so long was not a pleasant feeling. Blake handed the helmet over to Yang and brought both hands up and gently massaged her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake looked up at Yang who had a look of concern on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about the helmet being uncomfortable…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t expect you too”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake and Yang both winced at what Blake had said. Blake brought one of her hands down from her ears and grabbed Yang’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean it like that...” letting her sentence trail off and she mentally berated herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, while waving it off with her other hand,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled back at her, then tilted her head towards the ground, playing with a pebble with her toes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just have to pull out my old helmet if..i-if this is going to be an...ongoing...t-thing”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake brought her head back up, blush evident on her face, and couldn’t help but smile at the look Yang was giving her. The smile on Yang’s face was blinding, but Blake could still make out the slight pink tinge to her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GUYS COME ON!, WE’RE GOING TO MISS THE PREVIEWS IF YOU DON’T HURRY UP!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang laughed, shaking her head at Ruby, and dropped Blake’s hand, moving her right arm up to wrap around Blake's shoulders, causing Blake to flinch. Yang immediately removed her arm,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry...I wasn’t thinking” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang started to take a step away from Blake, giving her some space as the two had somehow gravitated towards each other. But Blake moved faster, she reached up and grabbed Yang’s hand with her right and pulled it back down around her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake looked over at Yang and gave her a small smile, she could feel her cheeks heating up, she tilted her head towards the ground in an attempt to hide her blush. She gave Yang’s hand a soft squeeze and started moving towards the theater,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry,” a heartbeat passed, “I like it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last part was barely above a whisper, but as she spoke, Blake nestled closer against Yang’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked up towards the theater doors, where a very impatient Ruby and an annoyed Weiss were waiting, all Yang could think about was how lucky she was that her laptop had broken down when it did. A grin spreading across her face at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank-you all for reading!<br/>My work is re-opening tomorrow so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this story...hopefully at least once a week...I might have to finally come up with some sort of schedule lol<br/>I am hoping to update this story and my other story again in the next couple days but every time I say that...it doesn't happen lol<br/>But thank you all again for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you think! :D I love hearing from you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!<br/>Super short chapter for you guys! Sorry it's so short, I've started back at work and haven't had the time I would have liked to work on this more...but hopefully I'll have a longer chapter up for you all very soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once they entered the theater Yang dropped her arm from around Blake's shoulders. Yang took a second to look at Blake and she couldn't stop the smile that crept into her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake looked amazing, black combat boots, black ripped skinny jeans, a dark purple long sleeve shirt, and a black lightweight vest. She wasn't wearing her beanie tonight so her ears were free and were rotating around taking in all the sounds. Yang looked to Blake's face and was meet with a qurked brow and a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Shit she definitely noticed me checking her out...way to be subtle Xaio Long.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang whispered, embarrassed, as she rubbed the back of her neck with one of her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled at her and Yang watched as Blake's eyes raked over her body. Dark brown combat boots, light denim jeans, yellow t-shirt and a plaid button up tied around her waist. The only stereotype she was currently missing was a snapback….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Which you only left in your room because you can't wear it with your helmet</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
  <em>
    <span>but that's not important'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake's gaze moved to Yang's face, biting her lower lip and then smiling shyly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There, now we're even"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you all so so much for reading!<br/>Please leave a comment and let me know what you think or if you have any questions or suggestions I'd love to hear them 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!<br/>I spent some time today finishing up this chapter, please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Here”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss was forcing a piece of paper into Blake and Yang’s hands. Blake blinked, furrowed her brow and turned to Weiss,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two were too busy ogling each other so I bought our tickets. We’re seats H13-15. Lets go”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss turned and walked away, heading towards the theater their movie was playing, Ruby racing down the hallway after her. Blake’s ears pinned back in embarrassment and a blush crept up her face. She looked back over to Yang and was secretly pleased to see that she also had a blush across her face. Blake smiled, tilted her head down and started after Weiss and Ruby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all walked into the theater, Blake looked down at her ticket, seat 15.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Seat 15...13-15...15 is the end seat. Relax. Maybe no one is in the next seat’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All four girls walked up the stairs to rox H, there were 5 empty seats in the middle of the row and Blake quickly counted the seats out...seat 16 was definitely not empty. Sitting in seat 16 was a giant, a literal mountain of a man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Do Not Panic. Breathe. You’re fine’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake let out a shaky breath and took an involuntary step backwards, stumbling into Yang, who gently grabbed onto her waist to steady her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay sweetheart?” Yang whispered, her voice was soft, gentle, but there was a clear level of concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake twisted halfway around, making eye contact with Yang, panic written across her face, the hand holding onto her ticket was shaking. Yang looked at Blake, then at the ticket, then counted out the seats. She gave Blake a reassuring smile,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see your ticket?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake handed Yang her ticket, hand shaking, Yang took it and passed her her ticket. Blake looked at the seat number, seat 14. She looked up at Yang and smiled,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang smiled back at her,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it sweetheart, don’t mention it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake felt Yang’s hand slide from her waist to the small of her back and rather than pushing away from her touch she leaned into it and let Yang lead her to their seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Yang and I are going to go get snacks and drinks, we’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss stated before turning around and heading back down the stairs. Ruby turned to face Weiss,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can hel-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby frowned and flopped down into her seat beside Blake mumbling. Blake chuckled,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weiss and Yang have banned me from helping carry snacks”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake raised her eyebrows,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any particular reason why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby looked over at Blake, sheepishly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may or may not have been running back to our seats too fast and crashed into someone spilling our stuff and their stuff all over the floor...and Yang may or may not have had to replace all of our stuff and their stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake just stared at Ruby, her mouth open in shock, she shook her head and laughed,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you guys ever invite me back to the movies with you how about you and I get the snacks together and Weiss and Yang can watch the seats?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby beamed back at her,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled at her. They sat there for a few minutes in relative silence and then Ruby turned to Blake, smiling,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know...I don’t think you need to worry about being invited to the movies next week”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake raised an eyebrow, questioning,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yang really likes you, I’m sure she is going to want you to come next week”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake felt her cheeks heat up, and her eye perked up, hearing Yang and Weiss return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girls settled into their seats, Weiss and Ruby sharing a bag of popcorn and Yang and Blake sharing another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I forgot to ask you what kind of candies you like...so I grabbed some twizzlers” Yang whispered while leaning over towards Blake, holding out the open bag as the lights dimmed and the previews started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled while grabbing a twizzler,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are good….when...when I was a kid we...we used to bit the ends off and use them as a straw” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OMG I did that too!” Yang’s face was bright with excitement </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang glared over at Weiss, and stuck out her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake laughed and shook her head, bringing her attention to the screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake felt like she blinked and the movie was over and they were heading back out to the parking lot. She enjoyed the movie, but she enjoyed spending two and a half hours sitting beside Yang more, sharing a bag of popcorn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Our hands brushing against each other. Jeez, Yang’s hand on the small of my back. Her switching seats with me. He never would have been that considerate...I didn’t have to say anything, she just knew.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled to herself as they stepped outside, and then froze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It is FUCKING cold!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, teeth chattering, hunching in on herself trying to block out the cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake looked up to Yang who reached out one of her arms and motioned her over,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake didn’t waste anytime moving over and letting Yang wrap her arms around her shoulders again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I should have brought a jacket”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang shook her head, as she started rubbing her hand up and down her shoulders, trying to warm her up,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be sweetheart. I definitely don’t mind.” Yang turned and shot her a lopsided smile,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I have a jacket in one of the bags on Bumblebee, you can wear it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake shook her head,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t you be cold then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang just pulled Blake in tighter, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the cold doesn’t bother me. Don’t worry”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued their way to make their way over to Bumblebee, Yang’s arm wrapped around Blake’s shoulders, Blake wrapped her arm around Yang’s waist and tilted her head to rest on her shoulder</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang gave her shoulders a light squeeze, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is more than okay, sweetheart, more than okay”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About 20 minutes later they were pulling back into the dorm parking lot, Blake sighed softly before unwrapping herself from behind Yang. Yang hopped off Bumblebee, taking her helmet off and shaking her hair out. Blake swallowed the lump in her throat and blushed. Yang walked around and stopped beside Blake, a soft smile on her face. Her face softened even more as she lifted her arm closest to Blake, hesitating slightly,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake just smiled and nodded at her in response. Yang grinned and wrapped her arm around Blake's shoulders, and led them back inside the dorms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped outside Blake’s room, Yang brought her arm from Blake’s shoulders up to rub the back of her neck,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming tonight, I had a really good time”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for inviting me, it..it was fun hanging out with you guys”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang smiled softly at her, then bit the inside of her cheek</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So..umm...I guess I’ll see you tomorrow morning right? I’f you’re still coming by for Ruby’s computer, if not that’s totally cool too! Like...not pressure or anything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake tilted her head to the side and smiled,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yang? Breathe. I’ll be there tomorrow morning”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang, smiled back at her. Blake bit the inside of her cheek, stood up on her tiptoes, gently placed her hands on Yang’s shoulders to steady herself and placed a soft kiss on Yang’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night Yang”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>I'm honestly not sure when I'll be able to upload another chapter but I hope everyone likes this one!<br/>Please feel free to leave me a comment :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>So I actually have more down time at work right now than I originally expected...as a result I can sit here and write 😂<br/>Hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Buzz Buzz</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Buzz Buzz</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Buzz Buzz</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake groaned into her pillow and cracked an eye open, only to close it again and groan louder at the brightness seeping in through her blinds, ears flattening against her skull to try and block out the buzzing. She reached out with her right hand and patted around the top of her desk/nightstand until she found her phone. She grabbed it and swiped to unlock it without even looking,and brought it up to her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello?" Her voice cracked with sleep and was half muffled by the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard a light laugh on the other end of the phone,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Morning sweetheart, or well...guess I should say afternoon"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake's brow pinched together and she pushed herself up from her pillow onto her elbows,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yang?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another laugh,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The one and only….I'm sorry for waking you up, Ruby has just been bouncing off the walls, asking when you'd be coming up and it honestly started to look like Weiss might kill her so I figured I'd give you a call and try and save Ruby from Weiss"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with her left hand and blinked a couple times to focus,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why, what time is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A heartbeat passed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Its uh...hold on...it's almost 12:30."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake's eyes snapped open and she shot out of bed,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"SHIT! I am so sorry! I-I fforgot to set an...an alarm. I'll be up i-in l-like tten minutes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blake, Sweetheart, breathe. And please don't worry, it's okay...take your time and if you need to, Ruby will understand if you need to reschedule or something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake was already rushing around her room, grabbing whatever clothes were close and clean</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'So much for having a shower this morning'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-no, I'll be uup soon." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>".....okay, but please breathe and take your time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake said goodbye and finished getting dressed. Dark purple leggings, a black oversized knit sweater and her beanie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Thank god I had the sense to take my makeup off last night'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran into the bathroom, brushed her teeth then went into the "living room" where a very amused Ilia was sitting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake let out a huff while hopping on one foot trying to get her socks on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could have woken me up you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia just raised a brow and smirked,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could have yes, but then I would have missed out on all…" Ilia moved her hand in a circlular motion towards Blake "this"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake narrowed her eyes at her friend and huffed again,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You suck"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia shrugged while getting up off the couch,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you love me"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake grumbled as she pulled open the front door,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll see you at work"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he ran out the door, hearing Ilia laugh behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake knocked on Yang, Ruby and Weiss door and waited, right arm across her stomach holding onto her left elbow, shifting her weight from foot to foot. The door opened and standing on the other side of the door was Weiss,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Finally," Weiss turned back into the dorm room "Ruby, Blake's here"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss opened the door and motioned for Blake to come in before returning back to the dining room table and focusing on her laptop. Ruby came running out of her room and basically tackled Blake in a hug. Blake's body went rigid, eyes wide,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blake! I'm so excited you're here!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake relaxed slightly, but could feel her heart rate increase, her breathing increasing slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ruby! Let the girl breathe would you"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby jumped back at Weiss's words, giving Blake a sheepish look,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake just waved her off and looked around</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-yang's not here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss tried to hide a smirk from her face by biting the inside of her cheek,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She just ran out for a minute, she should be back soon"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake's grip on her elbow tightened and she nodded her understanding. She turned back to Ruby and gave her a weak smile,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-okay, let's get this done"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake was nearly finished installing the new hardware onto Ruby's computer when she heard the front door open. Ruby had been sitting behind her on her bed, she shot up with a smile on her face,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yang's back!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake twisted around in the chair, and sure enough, there was Yang,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'I swear this girl gets better looking everytime I see her. Jesus' </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang was wearing black yoga pants and yellow tank top, showing off her extremely toned arms. Blake felt her mouth go dry as she involuntarily licked her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang walked into Ruby's room,  coffee cups in hand, smirk on her face. She handed Ruby her hot chocolate and then walked right up to where Blake was sitting. She was so close Blake could feel the heat radiating off her, and could practically she Yang's abs through her shirt. Blake licked her lips again without thinking, she looked up and made eye contact with Yang, who had the cockiest look on her face Blake thought he had ever seen. Yang handed over a coffee cup,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here, you look a little thirsty"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you all so so much for reading! <br/>Leave me a comment and let me know what you think! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>So, this chapter did not turn out the way I thought it would. I was originally planning on it being light and fluffy and the bees making some progress and instead we ended up with this....<br/>Warning for references to abuse and a relatively descriptive panic attack</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 'Here, you look a little thirsty.' </em>
</p><p>Yang's voice played over in Blake's head as her face turned the deepest shade of red either of them had ever seen. Blake took a deep breath and reached out, grabbing the cup from Yang, her fingers lightly touching Yangs while she did. </p><p>"Thank you" Blake all but whispered</p><p>"No problem" Yang smiled and shot her a wink "You two almost done in here? I thought I could walk you to your class...if you wanted me to of course...if you don't want me to that's cool too."</p><p>Blake gave Yang a soft smile,</p><p>"I'll be done in a couple minutes. I'd like for you to walk me to class...i-if you have time"</p><p>Yang grinned at her and started walking out of Ruby's room,</p><p>"Great! Just ah, come get me when you're done, I'll be in my room"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eight minutes and one surprise bear hug from Ruby later, Blake was standing in the doorway to Yang's bedroom. Blake smiled at the sight in front of her, Yang was laying on her stomach ontop of her bed, legs lazily kicking up and down as she read a book, her chin resting on one of her hands as the other flipped through the pages. And as much as Blake would have loved to just stand there and watch Yang read for the rest of the day, she did have a class to get too, so she gently knocked on doorframe. </p><p>Yang looked up from her book and smiled when she saw it was Blake,</p><p>"All ready to go?"</p><p>Blake just smiled back and nodded.</p><p>Yang hopped off her bed and followed Blake out the front door. Once they stepped outside, a shiver ran through Blake's body</p><p>
  <em> 'I don't think I will ever get used to the weather here. It's so fucking cold!' </em>
</p><p>Yang saw Blake shake and lifted her arm to place it around Blake's shoulders, but paused before touching her.</p><p>"May I?"</p><p>"God please do! It's fucking cold"</p><p>Yang threw her head back and laughed while bringing her arm down around Blakes shoulders, rubbing her hand up and down her arm to try and keep her warm. Blake snuggled against Yang's side, but kept her arms wrapped around her own body, trying desperately to fight off the cold.</p><p>"You really don't like the cold do you?"</p><p>Blake shook her head,</p><p>"Does anyone honestly like the cold?"</p><p>Yang just shrugged her shoulders and laughed,</p><p>"I guess not, you really should get a winter coat though, if you're this cold."</p><p>Blake bit the inside of her cheek</p><p>
  <em> 'You are going to have to start wearing a winter coat soon...but if I have a winter coat then I won't have an excuse for Yang to put her arm around me. Why do you need an excuse? You like her, she seems to like you. Plus if you get sick you won't be able to see Yang at all...because you'll be sick...because you were dumb and wouldn't wear a coat...because you are a gay mess' </em>
</p><p>Blake groaned internally, and sighed</p><p>"I know"</p><p>As she snuggled even closer to Yang. Yang smiled and squeezed Blake's shoulders once.</p><p>They walked in relative silence for a while, just talking about the their plans for the day. Blake had a lecture 2-4 and then worked at the school library 4:30-9:00. And Yang's one class was canceled for the day so she was just going to go to the gym later and work on some of her assigned readings.</p><p>About halfway to Blake's lecture hall she felt her phone go off</p><p>
  <b>Wednesday Oct, 15th 1:09pm</b>
</p><p>Ilia: Hey, I'm really sorry to do this but I won't be able to walk back to the dorms with you after work today. Velvet cashed in a favor and asked me to switch shifts with her.</p><p>
  <b>Wednesday Oct, 15th 1:09pm</b>
</p><p>Ilia: I was supposed to meet up with my group for our project after you were done work but now they want to move it to earlier and I know I won't be able to get out of there in time to walk you back.</p><p>
  <b>Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:10pm</b>
</p><p>Ilia: I'm really sorry Blake…</p><p>
  <b>                           Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:11pm</b>
</p><p>                            Blake: It's okay, thank you for                               the heads up. I'll figure                                         something out</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Blake let out a shaky breath as she slipped her phone back into her pocket</p><p>
  <em> 'It's fine, you'll be fine. The library isn't that far from the dorms...you can get there in under 20 minutes if you walk fast. You'll be okay...you can't keep asking Ilia to walk you back after work anyways...even if it will be dark out...and relatively late. No! It'll be okay, nothing will happen' </em>
</p><p>'A memory flashed through Blake's mind. Her walking down a dark street, alone...she knew she shouldn't be out this late on her own but she needed to leave. She couldn't stay with him any longer. She brought her hand up to touch the cut on her top lip from where his fist had connected not that long ago and winced at the pain. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, then her ears caught something. They perked up, flicking from side to side.</p><p>"BLAKE!" </p><p>And running footsteps, Blake turned around to look behind her and saw him, the red hair and black horns. Running down the street after her. Blake's eyes widened and she turned back around and took off down the street.'</p><p>"Blake!? Sweetheart? Please"</p><p>Blake came back to the present, her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, her breathing coming in sharp gasps. Her eyes were darting around her, wide with panic and fear.</p><p>"Sweetheart? Can you hear me?"</p><p>Blake heard Yang, but wasn't able to process what she was saying. Her hearing was distorted, almost like she was listening underwater. Yang had moved and was now standing in front of Blake, her hands on her shoulders, her head ducked down to try and make eye contact.</p><p>"I'm right here Blake, you're safe, you're okay. Just breathe."</p><p>Yang started rubbing light circles with her thumbs, on the front of Blake's shoulders. Blake tried to focus on Yang's voice and the circles she was making, the warmth of her hands. Blake closed her eyes and focused on Yang's voice and the warmth of her hands.</p><p>"Sweetheart? Are...can you hear me?"</p><p>Blake gave her a sharp nod.</p><p>"Okay, that's good, can you breath with me Blake? Breath in for a count of 4, hold it for 4 and breath out for 4 okay?" </p><p>Blake opened her eyes and Yang felt her heart break at the sight in front of her. Blake's eyes were wide with fear, shining with unshed tears.</p><p>Yang helped Blake through a few rounds of the breathing exercise. Neither of them could say how long they stood their until Blake's breathing was back under control. But as soon as it was, Blake stepped forward wrapping her arms around Yangs waist. Yang was quick to reciprocate the hug, wrapping one arm around her waist and bringing her other hand up, tucking some of Blake's hair behind her ear before resting her hand on the back of her head. Blake allowed Yang to pull her closer, tucking her head under Yang's chin.</p><p>"You're okay, you're safe"</p><p>Yang murmured while gently running her fingers through Blake's hair. Blake nodded and let out a shaky breath before stepping back slightly.</p><p>"I'm s-sorry...I'm sorry t-this kkeeps happening"</p><p>Yang pulled Blake towards her gently, one arm still wrapped around her waist, she brought her other arm down and started rubbing small circles over Blake's back. Blake relaxed under her touch. </p><p>"Are...are you okay to still go to class? I mean...I think everyone would understand if you skipped today. You could even stay and hang out with me if you didn't want to be alone. Or I could just walk you back to your room if you did want to be alone…"</p><p>Yangs sentence trailed off and Blake couldn't help but smile.</p><p>
  <em> 'She's too good for you...you don't deserve someone like her. It's only a matter of time before you drive her away or hurt her' </em>
</p><p>Blake fisted the back of Yangs shirt and couldn't suppress the whimper that escaped.</p><p>"Shhh, sweetheart, you're okay"</p><p>Yang leaned down and kissed the top of Blake's head, between her ears. </p><p>"Come on, you're getting the day off. Did you want to come back to my room and rest?" </p><p>A heartbeat passed</p><p>"Or I can drop you off at your place?"</p><p>Blake's grip on Yangs shirt tightened as she shook her head.</p><p>"Do you want to come back to my room?"</p><p>No response</p><p>
  <em> 'Come on Yang, think. How can you help? She clearly doesn't want to be left alone. And you don't particularly want to leave her alone anyway.' </em>
</p><p>"Want me to come back to your room with you?</p><p>No response, but Blake's grip tighten and her ears stood up and then tilted forward and Yang couldn't help but smile despite the situation.</p><p>Yang nodded and turned them around,</p><p>"Okay, sweetheart, come on, let's get you home"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope everyone liked this chapter!<br/>Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts! I love reading your feedback 😊</p>
<p>I also don't know what happened with the formatting for this one text message...probably because I typed this chapter up entirely on my phone 😂 so sorry it's a tad messed up</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>So I wrote this chapter in like...20 minutes and I'm really not sure how I feel about it 😂 but hopefully you guys like it 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yang wasn't entirely sure how she managed to walk both of them back to Blake's dorm. Blake had been clinging to her like she was a life vest, and Blake was Neptune after being dropped in the middle of the ocean...which made the walk back….challenging. The closeness and contact this brought is something Yang normally would have enjoyed. She liked Blake, a lot, and she definitely wanted to pursue the feelings that were developing for the other girl. So the idea of Blake being this close to her, is something Yang had wanted almost since they first met. However, it was clear that Blake's past was a painful one and someone had hurt her deeply. Seeing the look of shear terror in Blake's eyes earlier weighed on Yang, her heart physically ached. It felt like someone was holding her heart in their hand and kept squeezing. With every heartbeat the ache intensified. So, even though she had wanted to have Blake this close to her for days, of course she couldn't be happy about it. Seeing someone she cared so much for hurt in a way that no one should ever hurt, broke Yang's heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence of the walk back didnt help matters either. Blake hadn't said two words to her since they started back. Every so often her grip around Yang's waist would tighten, or a small whimper would pass through her lips, or sniffle back tears that were now flowing down her cheeks, but Blake wouldn't speak. Yang knew that this wasn't good, and it probably meant that Blake was spiraling down a mental vortex of pain and suffering. Yang wanted nothing more than to help pull her out of it, but she knew that could take time...and she really had to focus on walking so they didn't end up face first on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is probably why Yang forgot about one very important thing.</span>
</p>
<p>That thing being an overprotective roommate and best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was, she forgot about it until Yang opened the front door to Blake's dorm and was greeted by the extremely unhappy best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck did you do to her!?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading!<br/>Again I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter...I'd love to hear your thoughts on it though! Feel free to leave me a comment 😊</p>
<p>I'm honestly not sure when I'll have another chapter up...hopefully before the weekend ends...but I'm not sure...sometime next week at the latest though 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Not sure how I feel about this chapter...I had some downtime at work and decided to write something...not sure if I got my thoughts across well enough though...<br/>But I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yang's hands flew up, palms forward, her eyebrows shot up and her eyes were wide. Ilia was scary when she was mad. Her normally brown hair was bright red as were the freckles scattered across her face. She started stalking towards Yang and she yelled again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you do to her!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the words were out if her mouth, Ilia regretted it. Blake grasped at the back of Yang's shirt, trying to pull her closer, while she hide her face in Yangs shoulder, a strangled whimper passing through her lips as her entire body flinched violently. Yang brought her arms around Blake on instinct, rubbing small circles on her back, whispering softly in her ear,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're okay Blake, you're safe, you're in your dorm. It's just us and Ilia, you're safe"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang could feel Blake relax slightly under her touch, releasing the grip on the back of her shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia watched the exchange, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing her colour to return to normal</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Blake, I shouldn't have shouted" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake slowly pulled herself away from Yang, turning towards Ilia. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it, hunched into herself and walked into her room, leaving Yang and Ilia in the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both girls watched Blake walk into her room, crawl onto her bed and curl up into a ball, hugging a pillow to her chest. Yang and Ilia both felt their heart crack at the image in front of them. Ilia turned to face Yang again, and could see the concern written across the blondes face,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what happened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang slowly turned her head away from Blake's bedroom to face Ilia, a sad look across her face. Yang shrugged her shoulders, a look of confusion washing across her face,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I honestly don't know" she paused, looking back at Blake curled up on her bed "I was walking her to class, she got a text and then" Yang jestered towards Blake "this"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The colour drained from Ilias face,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit, I'm…" Ilia ran one hand down her face "I'm sorry, this is my fault"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang whipped her head back to face Ilia, eyebrows high, eyes wide,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How is this your fault?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia sighed and chewed the inside of her cheek,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How...how much has Blake told you about her past?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang's face softened and she shrugged again,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In general? Not a lot. About what happened today? Nothing"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia nodded her head and bit her bottom lip,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not telling you everything or giving you details because honestly it isn't my place...its Blake's story and it's up to her what she wants to tell you"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang nodded and Ilia continued, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She had a rough past, and she's been hurt badly...in a lot of different ways, one of the results of that is she can't walk outside alone at night. I worked it out with my boss that I'll finish work within the same hour Blake does so I can walk home with her. But today Velvet cashed in a favor I owed her and my group for one of my classes were being ridiculous so I wasn't going to be able to walk her home tonight...the text that set her off was most likely me telling her that"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia chewed on her bottom lip and checked her phone,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Shit, if I don't leave soon I'm going to be late to class...but Blake shouldn't be left alone...fuck looks like everyone is cashing in favors today'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have any classes today? Plans?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang cocked a brow, and shook her head,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, my class was cancelled and I was just going to go to the gym, nothing set in stone, why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia started moving around the living room grabbing her stuff for class,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, I'm cashing in the favor you owe me. Can you stay here with Blake while I'm out? She really shouldn't be left alone…" Ilia paused for a second before continuing more to herself than to Yang "I'll have to call one of her coworkers and see if they can cover for her...what was her name? Polly? Something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia turned back to Yang,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can eat whatever you want, we have a lot of food, I just…" Ilia sighed "Blake can afford to miss class and it not affect her grade at all...honestly she probably doesn't even need to go to class period. I, however, am not that lucky. And if I don't leave soon I'm going to be late. I really need you to do this for me...please Yang?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang just nodded and Ilia let out a sigh of relief, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, now I just have to figure out how to contact her coworker...fuck I can't remember the girls name!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang thought for a second, Blake worked in the library,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Did she say Polly? Maybe she meant Penny?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is her coworker a first year with orange hair and….quirky?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia looked up from her phone eyes narrowed, questioning,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang smiled at her, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's probably Penny, she's like... my sisters best friend, I'll text her and ask her to cover for her tonight"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia felt her shoulders relax,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank god, thank you so much!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia grabbed the rest of her stuff and started moving towards the door,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If anything major happens, text me. And thanks again for doing this"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang smiled at her softly as Ilia grabbed the doorknob, and then punched her brow together,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Ilia?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ilia turned around to face her,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I still owe you a favor, I was going to stay with her whether you asked me to or not"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Leave me a comment and let me know what you think! 😊<br/>I love hearing everyone's thoughts 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>I am so sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out. I knew what I wanted to happen but I didn't know how to write it...and then life just got in the way.<br/>So it's a short chapter...again...in all honesty this chapter and then next one could probably go together but I don't know when I'll have the next part finished and I didn't want you guys waiting any longer.<br/>I hope you like it!</p>
<p>Sorry if there are any formatting errors...I'm writing this on my phone...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yang heard the door click shut behind her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath the center herself and calm down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Okay, first things first, text Penny and ask her to cover for Blake'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang nodded to herself and pulled out her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:47pm</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang: Hiya Penny, I have a huge favor to ask you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang held her phone in her right hand and started tapping it up and down against the fingers of her left hand. An anxious tick she had noticed her and Blake shared. She looked into Blake's room and her heart ached at the sight. Blake hadn't moved an inch, she was still curled up on her side clutching a pillow to her chest. Yang frowned and started to move towards the bedroom door when her phone went off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wednesday Oct. 15th, 1:48pm</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny: Greetings Yang! How may I assist you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang chuckled to herself, Penny was...quirky but a great person and an even better friend to Ruby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:48pm</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang: Blake isn't feeling great today. I know you both work at the library and she was supposed to work today 4:30-9:00...could you cover her shift for her? I'll owe you one!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:48pm</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny: Affirmative.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Okay that's one thing taken care of'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang typed out and sent Penny a thank you before heading towards Blake's bedroom. She paused in the doorway and knocked on the doorframe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blake?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blake? Sweetheart? Can I come in?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang saw Blake move and uncurl herself slightly as she nodded her head. Yang smiled and walked into the room and sat down in Blake's computer chair. Using her feet she pulled herself over to the edge of the bed, her knees pressing into the side of the mattress. She tilted her head to the side and gave Blake a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you feeling Blakey? Can I get you anything? A tea maybe?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of tea, Blake's ear perked up which caused Yangs smile to grow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, tea it is then. Maybe Chamomile? Help you relax or sleep even."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake shook her head,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't go to ssleep, I have work tonight"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ilia had me text Penny, she's going to cover for you tonight, you can just relax and get some rest"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled weakly as she relaxed into her bed,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In that case, chamomile sounds wonderful"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang grinned as she pushed the chair back then a thought hit her,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey….Blake?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhmm?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you mind if I text Weiss to bring me down some of my stuff? Then I can hang out with you and keep you company while I study or something? If not that's totally okay too"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smiled at her softly,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's fine Yang, I...I appreciate you asking first"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang beamed at her as she stood up and started walking towards the door,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yang?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang turned around, smile still on her face but concern written in her eyes,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you all so much for reading! Please feel free to drop me a comment and let me know what you think!<br/>Again I'm sorry for the delay...hopefully it won't be as long until the next chapter is out 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone!<br/>Sorry this is another short chapter, I've just been really busy with work lately and I have an online course I need to finish by next weekend so I've been really focused on that.<br/>But! Once I finish it I should have more time to write and hopefully update all my fics on a more regular basis :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yang smiled softly back at Blake before turning around and heading towards the kitchen. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and pulled up Weiss’s information,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:56pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Hey Weiss! Can you do me a favor?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:56pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss: Depends on what the favor is Yang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang just rolled her eyes before typing out her response,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:56pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Can you bring me my ‘Go’ bag and my laptop...and my bio textbook (it’s the one with a cross-section of a blood vessel on the cover). I’m downstairs at Blakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:57pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss: Why can’t you just come up and get it yourself?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:57pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Weiss...if I could come up and get it myself you know that I would and wouldn’t bother you with it. Now, can you help me out or not?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:57pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss: Sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang just shook her head, she loved Weiss, the girl was basically like another sister to her but sometimes she could really get on her last nerve.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Okay...that’s done...now to make tea’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang reached the kitchen and easily found the glass electric kettle sitting in the corner of the counter top. She picked it up, flipped the switch which popped the lid open slightly. Yang opened it more while moving over towards the sink, she dumped out the water that was in there, filled it a little bit, swirled the water around before dumping it again and filling it up again, more this time. She placed it back in it’s stand and flipped the power switch on, a purple light illuminated the kettle from the base.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Now, that is cool’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled to herself before moving around the kitchen trying to find all the things she needed. The first cupboard she opened thankfully contained all the glasses and mugs. She easily reached in and grabbed the biggest mug she could find, a purple ombre mug that looked like it was starting to really fade from overuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed the mug on the counter and moved to the next cupboard and she would have sworn she looked like a character out of a cartoon with how much her eyes bugged out of their socket.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Jesus! Who in the world needs to have this much tea!? Seriously, Blake could open her own tea shop out of her dorm room’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The cupboard in question was indeed stuffed to the brim with different types of tea. To the point that some boxes were teetering on the lip of the shelf, threatening to tip over and spill their contents all over the floor. Yang took a deep breath and started scanning the box labels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scanned the labels one more time and saw “-omile” written on a box stuffed in the very back of the shelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Figures….’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled to herself again and reached her hand all the way to the back of the cupboard, grabbing the box of tea and slowly shimming it up while tilting it forward so it would clear the tops of the other boxes. She then very slowly pulled it out, being careful to not touch any of the other boxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You got this...almost there.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Two seconds later, Yang had the tea box out on the counter and was fist pumping to her victory</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘YES! TeAvalanche averted!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you all so much for reading! It really means a lot to me :)<br/>I hope everyone is enjoying this fic and again I'm sorry for the shorter chapters lately...<br/>Feel free to leave me a comment! I love reading everyone's feedback and thoughts on all my stories :)</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>I am so sorry it's been so long without an update/new chapter! I had some health problems the last two weeks and just wasn't able to do much other than sleep.<br/>Feeling slightly better today so I managed to write this...hopefully it doesn't suck 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yang plucked a tea bag out of the box, took a step back away from the countertop, raised her hand holding onto the tea bag and shot it into the mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Swish'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang grinned to herself while moving back to the counter, stopping in front of the kettle. She bent forward placing her elbows on the countertop and resting her chin in her hands. They hadn't known each other long but Yang did know that Blake took her tea black, which saved her from having to break her 2-2 record of "finding the items she needs to make tea in Blake's dorm". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang shifted her weight so her chin was resting on her left hand as she used her right hand to pull her phone out of her pocket and place it on the counter. She pressed the home button and the screen came to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'2:17pm'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang brought her right hand back so both elbows were resting on the counter. She rocked back and forth on her feet, toes to her heels and back. Starring at the water in the kettle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing...not a single bubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sighed, and stood up and stretched her arms above her head, a satisfying pop sounding from her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around so her back was resting against the counter, both hands in her pockets as she looked around the small kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glass jars full of different kinds of pasta, a metal wire basket with garlic and shallots, a wired bowl full of apples, oranges, and some other fruit Yang didn't recognize. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I should make dinner for Blake tonight...pasta would be easy...everyone likes pasta.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang twisted to the left and clicked the home button on her phone again,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'2:17pm'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She twisted to the right and looked at the kettle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang let out a loud sigh as she tilted her head back, eyes open, looking at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I wonder if they have shrimp...shrimp and garlic pasta…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang pushed herself up off the counter and walked the short distance to the fridge, opening the freezer door. Yangs eyebrows raised in surprise, for a University dorm room freezer, it was basically empty. The complete opposite of the freezer in her own dorm. Her and Ruby had it stuffed to the point of bursting with frozen foods...lots of pizza pops...and ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake and Ilia's freezer really did look bare in comparison. An ice cube try with only three ice cubes left, a still closed box of chicken burgers, an ice pack, and a nearly empty bag of frozen shrimp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled as she pulled the bag out and set it on the counter, while closing the freezer door. Yang scanned the kitchen for a bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Now...do I risk ruining my perfect score of "Trying to Find Things I Need in Blake's Dorm" and try and guess which cupboard has the bowls...or….'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yangs eyes fell onto the drying rack where a bowl and two plates were sitting, and she grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Perfect'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang grabbed the bowl and dumped the remaining shrimp out of the bag and into the bowl. She placed the bowl in the sink and filled it up with cold water.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'There, that should be thawed out by the time I need to start cooking'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang tossed the bag into the garbage and walked back over to her phone, clicking the home button</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'2:18pm'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang glared at her phone and then turned her attention to the kettle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang flung her head back, a frustrated groan passing through her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Seriously!? How long does it take to boil water?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang glared at the kettle, narrowing her eyes, willing the inanimate object to feel her frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang narrowed her eyes more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worlds smallest bubble started forming at the bottom of the kettle. Yang opened her eyes more, relaxing and no longer glaring at the kitchen appliance. The small bubble slowly floated to the surface and then,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang flung her hands up in the air, turning around in the process so her back was once again resting against the counter, an exasperated sigh leaving her lips. Eyes closed in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I just want to make Blake a tea...in a timely manner...doesn't matter that it's technically only been two minutes'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sighed again softly, opening her eyes, twisting to the left to check her phone,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'2:19pm'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard a small click and twisted to the right and glared at the kettle, the water inside bubbling and roaring to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Seriously!?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>I hope everyone liked this chapter!<br/>Please feel free to leave me a comment! Let me know what you think, if you liked it, if you didn't like it, if you have any suggestions for future chapters 😊<br/>I love hearing from everyone 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>I got this chapter started and finished during some down time at work today...honestly I'm not sure how I feel about it...but regardless I hope everyone likes it 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yang picked up the kettle and poured the water into the mug, then placed the kettle back on it's stand. She picked up the mug and started heading into Blake's bedroom when she heard a soft knock at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang looked at the door, then down at the mug, then to Blake and then back to the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'It's probably Weiss.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang set the mug down on the counter and then walked over to the door, opening it softly. The sight in front of her made her choke down a laugh. Weiss had brought down her 'Go' bag, which is basically the size of a hockey bag...and was about as long as Weiss is tall. Yang moved quickly to pull the bag off the small girl, a smile across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Weiss, I really appreciate you bringing this down"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss just nodded and looked into the dorm, looking past Yang. Yang turned to follow Weiss's gaze and her smile fell as she laid eyes on Blake, curled up on her side, clutching a pillow to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is she okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang looked back at her friend and saw concern written across her face. Yang opened her mouth to answer and then closed it. Her brow knit together as she looked back towards Blake,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I honestly don't know"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang turned her attention back to Weiss,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But she will be, she's stronger than people think...herself included."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded again, a look of understanding crossing over her face as she studied Yang and took in what she had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, well I'm in for the rest of the day so...if either of you need anything, text me okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang gave her a warm smile and nodded her head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, thanks again for this."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang said goodbye to Weiss, and lifted her bag up and over her shoulder, while turning around and heading back to the counter to grab Blake's tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang hesitated outside of Blake's bedroom, debating whether or not she should knock or just walk in. She ultimately decided that knocking would be safest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang gently knocked against the doorframe,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blake? Can I come in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang watched as Blake straightened herself out and propped herself up so she was sitting with her back leaning against the headboard. She smiled softly at Yang and nodded her head. Yang grinned and walked into the room, walking towards Blake's desk that also functioned as a nightstand and placed Blake's tea beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake blushed slightly, as she pulled her knees up towards her chest, crossing her arms over them and resting her chin on her forearm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Yang"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang just smiled and waved her off while pulling her bag over her head and dropping it on the floor,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't mention it, I really don't mind"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake turned her head to face Yang so her cheek was now resting on her forearm and she watched Yang, a soft smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang crouched down and started unzipping her bag, quickly getting it open and then rummaging around inside looking for her textbook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of not finding what she wanted Yang pouted and started muttering to herself. The sight of Yang pouting coupled with the muttering caused a giggle to escape past Blake's lips. The sound startled Yang. Her eyebrows shot up as she twisted to the right, the quick movements throughing her off and she promptly lost her balance, falling backwards landing on her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang pushed herself up so her weight was resting on her forearms just in time to see Blake start laughing. A smile broke out across Yang's face as she watched the other girl laugh. The sound was mesmerizing and Yang couldn't get enough. Yang took a second to take in the sight before her. She memorized every detail to memory, how small tears formed in the corners of her eyes, to the fine wrinkles that appeared in the outer corners of her eyes and how her nose crinkled with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two thoughts passed through Yangs mind in this moment,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I will do anything to make her look that happy again'</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so so much for reading!</p><p>Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you think! Did you like it? Did you not like it? Any suggestions or predictions for future chapters? 😊</p><p>I live for your comments and I'm always open to constructive criticism 😊</p><p>Until next time 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Just finished up this chapter, I'm fairly happy with it so I hope you all enjoy it as well :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yang wasn’t exactly sure how she ended up in this position, but she definitely wasn’t about to complain. One second she was sprawled out on the floor of Blake’s dorm room after falling on her ass, listening to Blake laugh and the next she was sitting on Blake’s bed studying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sat beside Blake, her back up against the headboard as she flipped through her Biology textbook. Blake had finished her tea a few minutes ago and was now sitting quietly reading a book. They were sitting close enough to each other that every so often their elbows would brush against each other, and every time it happened Yang could feel her heartbeat speed up, and every time that happened she could see Blake’s ears perk up and turn towards her, a blush creeping up both girls faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This went on for about two hours, to the point where Yang was no longer getting much studying done. All she could focus on was Blake. The warmth radiating off her, how she periodically tapped her feet together as she read, how she bit her bottom lip when she was reading a certain part in her book, how her brow furrowed and bunched together when she read something she didn’t particularly like, and how she thumbed through the pages and drank her tea without taking her eyes off the page just to realize that her tea was finished which caused her to pout. Yang was mesmerized, the girl sitting beside her was clearly the most beautiful dork she had ever seen. A smile spread across Yang’s face at the thought and the site of Blake pouting into her teacup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to make you another one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake jumped slightly, not realizing that Yang had been watching her, but just smiled and shook her head has she placed her mug back on her desk,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thank you, I...I think I might just...take a nap...if, if that’s okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang tilted her head to the side, slightly confused as to why she was asking permission to take a nap inside her own room, but just decided to leave it for the time being,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake smiled at her softly, bringing one hand up to tuck some hair behind her ear,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake shifted down, pulling the blanket  up over her as she curled up onto her side facing away from Yang, and closed her eyes. Yang smiled softly and turned her attention back to her textbook, after a couple minutes she heard Blake’s breathing slow and even out and knew the girl was asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About 20 minutes later Yang heard some mumbling coming from Blake as she shifted and rolled over in her sleep. A few minutes after that and Blake was subconsciously moving closer to Yang, being pulled in like a magnet. Before Yang really knew what was happening Blake was snuggled in against her side. Blake cuddled up against Yang’s side, her head resting on Yang’s chest and her one arm wrapped around Yang’s stomach. Yang had shifted to accommodate Blake and now had her one arm wrapped around Blake’s shoulders. Blake nuzzled against the open skin of Yang’s collarbone and tightened her grip around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s heart started beating faster and harder, her and Blake just fit together. Their bodies molded together perfectly. Yang couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face at the realization even if she wanted too. Yang leaned over and placed a soft kiss on top of Blake’s head between her cat ears. She could feel Blake smile against the skin of her chest as she fisted Yang’s shirt and tightened her grip, trying to pull them even closer together. Blake then shifted again in her sleep so she was now laying more on top of Yang, Blake’s left leg thrown over Yang’s right, her knee settling between Yang’s legs, as Blake let out a content sigh and nuzzled against Yang’s chest again. Yang froze, her mouth dry, her heart rate increasing again, her mind racing. A familiar heat pulling in her abdomen, her cheeks flush with embarrassment and...something else</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This is not the time. Pull yourself together. She had a rough day and she’s asleep for crying out loud, she’s just trying to get comfortable.God you are too fucking gay for your own good.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang gently shook her head and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat at the same time Blake let out a muffled “Yang” and snuggled even closer into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s breath hitched at her name coming out of Blake’s mouth. Yang smiled and kissed the top of Blake’s head again as she started to lightly trace random shapes along Blake’s shoulder and upper arm. Yang felt Blake sigh and relax against her completely. A few seconds later Yang felt a rumbling coming from Blake’s chest. And then,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“PUUURRRRRR”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment! (I live for them) and I love hearing what everyone likes and dislikes and getiting feedback in general :)</p><p> </p><p>Not sure when the next chapter will be posted...depends on how busy I am at work this week ;)</p><p>Also, I don't know how to best writing the sound of purring...any suggestions? Or should I just leave it the way it is? Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chapters in two days!? What's going on!?<br/>I actually don't know, had some inspiration and motivation to write and I came up with this little nugget 😊<br/>I think I like how it turned out 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the first thing that Blake noticed. A light warmth that enveloped her entire body. It wasn't uncomfortable or unwanted, it was like coming home, comfortable and relaxing. Blake let out a small sigh and nuzzled into the warmth some more, while shifting her left leg higher and snuggling into the warmth. Blake heard a small gasp as she shifted her leg, and then the warmth tensed around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'What? Wait...blankets don't gasp'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake's eyes shot open as she pushed herself up and backwards, getting her legs tangled in the blanket...and in Yang's legs. Still half asleep Blake didn't realize how close she was to the edge of the bed until she was tumbling over it landing on her back with a squeak and a thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang was up and off the bed knealing beside her before Blake could fully grasp what had just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit Blake, are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake just blinked at Yang, taking a second to gather herself and try to figure out how exactly she ended up here.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I was cuddling with Yang in my sleep...cuddling...my legs got tangled...in her legs...because my leg was between hers…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake remembered the small gasp that escaped Yangs mouth when she shifted her leg high, she vaguely recalled her knee making contact with something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake's eyes widened to a comical size as a deep blush spread up her neck, across her cheeks and to the tips of her human ears. Realization hit, and it hit hard. Blake ducked her head down in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yang I aam sso sorry!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled at her softly as she moved to kneel in front of her. Yang slowly moved both hands out towards Blake, her left hand gently resting under Blake's chin, after Blake's initial instinct to flinch away, she quickly relaxed into Yang's touch and let her pull her chin up so they were face to face. Yang bit her bottom lip as she slowly moved her right hand up to tuck some hair behind Blake's ear. Yang let her bottom lip slip out from between her teeth and flashed Blake another smile,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need to apologize sweetheart…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang brought both her hands back to rest on her lap, she tilted her head down for a second and bit her bottom lip again as she looked back up at Blake, a small blush forming across her cheeks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I definitely didn't mind"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so so much for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter even if it's a bit on the short side...</p><p>Let me know what you think! 😀 I love hearing from everyone! Seriously, your comments make my day 😊</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Three chapters in three days!? Crazy times!<br/>I had a bit of downtime at work so I thought I'd write a little something something...but it wasn't as much time as I was expecting sooo it's another small chapter...sorry about that!<br/>Anywho, hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took some convincing but Yang eventually got Blake to move into the kitchen with her so she could start making dinner. Blake had jumped up on the countertop within a matter of seconds after entering the room and she sat there watching Yang move around the kitchen with ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake couldn't help the small smile that crept across her face at the sight. She also couldn't help the growling noise that her stomach kept making every time Yang added a new ingredient into the pan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the third growl Yang laughed lightly while turning to face Blake,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll be done soon, I promise"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake blushed and tilted her head down, her long hair falling forward, shielding her face from view. Her right arm coming across her stomach to grab onto her left elbow, pressing her right forearm into her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang's smile fell and was replaced by a frown. She quickly turned the burner off and stepped over to Blake, stepping in between her legs. Yang gently placed her left hand on Blake's right knee, the girl flinched slightly at the contact but quickly relaxed as Yang started to trace random shapes with her thumb across the inside of Blake's knee. Blake slowly brought her head up slightly, giving Yang a small weak smile, her hair still falling forward along the sides of her face. Yang gave her a soft lopsided grin as she slowly brought her right hand up to tuck some hair behind Blake's ear. Yang could feel Blake's cheek heat up as she slowly brought her hand back, gently tracing Blake's jaw with her thumb as she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang tilted her head to the side, smile still plastered across her face as she took a deep breath through her nose and stepped closer to Blake. Yang's stomach now pressed up against the edge of the countertop. She squeezed Blake's knee softly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake's blush deepened as she nodded her head. She bit her bottom lip as she studied Yang's face. Finding nothing other than concern and patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake sighed softly and shook her head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just...not used to someone...someone taking ccare of me or...or caring about me...with...without wanting…...something..in return."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake turned her gaze to the side, breaking eye contact with Yang as she let the end of her sentence trail off.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'That's not entirely true...you have Ilia.' Blake internally rolled her eyes at herself 'ya but for some reason in this particular situation I don't think she counts'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake felt Yang gently squeeze her knee one more time before stepping backwards and out of Blake's space. A sad smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't owe me anything sweetheart, I promise"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Yang turned her attention back to the stove, clicking the burner back on and looking through cupboards for two bowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake felt her chest tighten as Yang stepped away, realizing a second too late that she enjoyed being close to the blonde, she hadn't actually wanted that moment to end. The tightness in her chest dissipated as she watched Yang move around the kitchen, fist pumping when she guessed a cupboard or drawer correctly and pouting when she was wrong. Blake couldn't suppress the giggle that passed through her lips when Yang pulled open a drawer hoping to find cutlery only to see a drawer full of takeout menus and pouted at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of Blake giggle Yang snapped her head towards the other girl, giving her the biggest most sincere grin Blake had ever seen. One that Blake couldn't help but mirror as she hopped off the countertop and walked towards her. Reaching around Yang to open the drawer beneath, the sound of metal cutlery rattling together as the drawer slid open filled the room as Blake walked backwards and hopped back up onto the counter. Neither girl breaking eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake smirked slightly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh...Yang?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang shook her head and blinked at Blake,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh..yya?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your food is burning"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"FUCK!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so much for reading!<br/>Not sure how I feel about this chapter...feel like it's a little all over the place...I don't know...<br/>Let me know what you think?</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>So I broke my streak of posting a chapter a day...sorry! BUT I think this chapter is one of the longest I've written for this story so hopefully it makes up for it? Maybe?<br/>I'm not sure how I feel about it...I think it sounded better in my head but I hope you all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Yang, this is delicious!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake shot Yang a grin, which Yang admired before shyly smiling back,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks Blake, I'm really happy you like it"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake nodded her head enthusiastically before shoveling another fork full into her mouth, closing her eyes and letting out a moan that was borderline indecent. Yang's eyes widened and she choked on the piece of shrimp she had just put in her mouth. Tears started to form in the corners of Yang's eyes as she coughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake's eyes opened, full of concern,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yang are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang smiled at her weakly and waved her off while grabbing her glass of water and downed half of it in one gulp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine" she croaked out before coughing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake's brow furrowed as she placed her fork down, resting it against the edge of her bowl,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure? Your...your face is red"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang smiled weakly, which came across as more of a grimace than a smile before taking a ragged breath. Then with eyes wide, she started coughing again. Blake was up and out of her seat and standing behind Yang before she knew what was happening. Blake hesitated for a second before bringing her hand down on Yang's back, patting her on the back with enough force to make Yang move forward in her chair. A few pats to the back and Yang's breathing was back to normal. Blake smiled to herself as she rubbed soft circles along Yang's upper back before moving back to her chair and picking her fork back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang's face was beet red, a mix between embarrassment and the result of nearly choking to death on a piece of shrimp. Her voice raspy from the coughing,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks for that sweetheart"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake closed her eyes and beamed at her, her nose crinkling as she did, the look on her face defined childlike happiness and Yang could help but chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're cute"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake could feel her face redden at the complement, she smiled softly and bit her bottom lip as she tilted her head down to look at her food, her hair falling along the sides of her face. She used her left hand to tuck some of her hair behind her ear before looking back up at Yang, biting her bottom lip,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tthnak you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang smiled at her softly, tilting her head to the side and giving her a lopsided smile. Blake blushed again before clearing her throat,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So..umm...where did you learn to cook like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang’s smile faulted and her brow furrowed together, she bit the inside of her cheek while bringing her right hand up to rub the back of her neck. Blake had spent enough time with Yang to know that this was a nervous tick of hers so she quickly added,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ssorry, you...you don’t have to say if...if you don’t want too”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang smiled at her softly while bringing her arm back down to rest on the table,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. I want to tell you. I…” She brought her hand back up to her neck “I just know you had kinda a rough day and it isn’t exactly a happy story…” Yang let her sentence trail off, looking at Blake for any indication to continue. When Blake smiled and nodded, Yang spoke,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...my mom died when I was 10...Ruby was 8...and when it happened our dad..he..” Yang’s brows bunched together as she frowned at the memory “he kind of...shut down? For a while.” Yang shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair “At the time he could barely take care of himself let alone us. Our uncle Qrow tried to help where he could, but again, he could barely take care of himself let alone two little girls. So..” Yang sighed and slumped forward in her seat a little “it was up to me to make sure that we ate, and Ruby did her homework, and got to and from school safely. It was like that for a few years to be honest. Our dad didn’t really “come back”” Yang used air quotes “until I was already in high school...by that time I was pretty good in the kitchen, and I was so used to having to cook all our meals that I just” Yang shrugged “kept doing it, even if I didn’t necessarily have to anymore. I’d look up recipes and watch cooking shows to try and learn new things so we didn’t get stuck eating mac and cheese or soup at every meal.” Yang shrugged again and smiled “guess it paid off in the long run” Yang motioned towards Blake’s now empty bowl and laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake blushed slightly and smiled at Yang, a small soft smile,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for sharing that with me Yang”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang grinned and nodded her head,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in a comfortable silence as Yang finished the rest of her dinner. Once she was finished Blake got up and grabbed both their bowls and started towards the sink,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do that sweetheart”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang got up to take over dish-washing duty but Blake shook her head,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, you cooked, it’s only fair that I clean”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang laughed but didn’t argue, she honestly hated doing dishes so this worked out fine for her. She leaned against the counter to Blake’s right,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do to help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake chewed on her bottom lip,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I umm...I wouldn’t mind another tea? If you don’t mind making it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake’s voice was soft and uncertain, it made Yang’s heart crack just a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What happened to make her nervous to ask someone to make her a tea?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Yang kept that question to herself as she pushed herself off the counter and flipped on the kettle,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I can, I might make one for myself too if that’s alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake beamed at her,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Please do! Thanks Yang”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little while later, both girls found themselves sitting back on Blake’s bed, Blake’s laptop resting on their legs, the first episode of Criminal Minds on the screen,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just can’t believe you’ve never watched this show before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang just shrugged and smiled into her mug, Blake had just finished a rant about all the different characters on the show, what she liked most about them, what she liked least about them. How she almost boycotted the show entirely after two of her favorite characters were cut, but how she was glad she stuck with it because eventually they came back and how she related to Garcia, apparently her back story was very similar to Blake’s past. It was honestly the most Yang had ever seen Blake talk at once. Yang had asked for Blake to elaborate on that last bit but Blake refused, saying “it would ruin the show” and “she’d just have to keep watching to find out”. Watching and listening to Blake talk about something so passionately made Yang smile and her heart beat faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three episodes later and Blake was starting to get tired, she could feel her eyelids getting heavier and her ears drooping. At some point she had snuggled into Yang’s side, resting her head on the girl's shoulder. Blake didn’t understand, she had gone the last two years actively trying to avoid any and all forms of physical contact and yet...here she was, less than a week after meeting this girl and she was now actively seeking out physical contact. Blake raised her eyebrows at that and decided to store it away to analysis when she wasn’t basically half asleep. Blake yawned, using her left hand to cover her mouth, a small blush creeping along her cheeks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang just shook her head, a soft smile on her lips</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize” Yang moved to pull out her phone,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘10:37pm’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s getting late, I should probably head out anyway, Ilia should be back soon right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake frowned but nodded her head. Blake paused the episode and shut her laptop, gently moving it onto her desk. Both girls getting off the bed, Yang moving to place her laptop and her textbook back inside her bag. Blake was standing beside her bed, left arm crossed over her stomach, a vice grip on her right elbow. She was shifting back and forth on her feet, chewing her bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘God I don’t want her to leave. Ya, but it’s late and she’s already done more than enough for you. I know I know...I should just let her go to her room, she’s probably exhausted. But I really want her to stay...then ask her to stay. I can’t. Why not? ….What if she says no? Then she says no and you each go to sleep in your own bed. Fuck why is this so hard? </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Because you’re pathetic</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last sentence was in his voice, which caused a finch to tear through Blake’s body. Thankfully Yang’s back was turned so she didn’t see. She did however hear the whimper that passed through her lips. Within seconds Yang was standing in front of Blake, a look of concern written across her face,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blake? You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake nodded her head and then a second later, furrowed her brow and shook her head. Blake tilted her head down towards the floor trying to avoid eye contact as she took a step forward. Yang anticipated the movement and Blake walked right into Yang's open arms. Blake wrapped both arms around Yang’s waist as Yang brought her left arm around Blake’s waist and gently ran her right hand through Blakes hair. Yang gently moved her right hand to the back of Blake’s head and softly gilded her until she was resting her cheek against Yang’s chest. Yang then moved her right hand to Blake’s upper back and started slowly rubbing small circles over her back. Yang rested her chin on top of Blake’s head and smiled as she felt the smaller girl relax into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yang?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A heartbeat passed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sstay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you all so so much for reading! It really means so much!<br/>Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter! :D <br/>I love hearing from everyone!</p>
<p>The next chapter is going to be a short one...just not sure when it'll be posted<br/>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>Here's a super short chapter for you guys!<br/>I think it's cute, hopefully you all do too lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘11:17pm and I’m just getting home. I swear the next time I see Sun he’s a dead man...I’m going to be washing glitter out of my hair for days! Where the hell did he even get a ‘Glitter Gun’!? WHAT THE FUCK EVEN IS A GLITTER GUN!?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia grumbled as she slowly pulled her keys out of her pocket, trying to keep them from making too much noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Even better, what idiot sets off a ‘Glitter Gun’ where they work….20 minutes before we close!?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia sighed and raked her free hand down her face. Sun was one of her and Blake’s oldest friends but Ilia swore sometimes she questioned the friendship...and his sanity...and then by extension, her own. She was exhausted and was home much later than she had originally anticipated, but the glitter had naturally gotten everywhere and it took the two of them nearly an hour to clean all of it up. Or at least made the cafe look “normal”. Ilia was certain she would be finding and cleaning up glitter for the next week at work. She had told Yang she would be back basically an hour ago, and Yang had no reason to stay past that time so Ilia was nervous as to what she was about to walk into. What sort of state was she about to find Blake in. Ilia sighed again softly while quietly as possible turning the key in the lock and opening the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile formed on Ilia’s lips as she noticed Blake had left the kitchen/living room light on for her. Something she always did when she got home before her when Ilia worked late. Ilia had mentioned once that she hated coming back to a dark room, and ever since then Blake made sure to keep at least one light on for her. A gesture that did not go unnoticed by Ilia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile slowly turned into a frown when she noticed that there was no one in the living room and the dorm itself was eire quiet. Ilia strained her ears to try and hear something but after an accident when she was a child, her hearing was essentially no better than a human’s. A thought that made Ilia clench her jaw in frustration. Ilia closed her eyes and shock her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Focus, you have more important things to worry about, mainly where the hell is Blake?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia slowly and quietly stepped inside their shared dorm room and noticed that the door to Blake’s room was still open, the light from the kitchen and living room streaming inside. Ilia crept closer and poked her head inside, a warm smile settling across her face. She took out her phone and after first checking to make sure the flash and shutter sound was off, she took a picture and started back towards her own room.She took a second to look at the picture she had just taken, smiling softer than she would ever admit to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang laying on her back, her left arm wrapped protectively around Blake's shoulders, her hand coming to rest on her waist. Her right arm bent above her head, her hand resting under her neck. Blake half draped over Yang, her cheek resting Yang’s chest, right over her heart, her left arm resting against Yang’s chest, her hand coming to rest against her right shoulder. Blake had her left leg thrown over Yang's, her thigh resting against Yang’s and her lower leg resting between Yang’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia was halfway through her bedroom door, when she heard a loud and low purring coming from Blake’s room. She couldn’t help the grin and laugh that passed through her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maybe I won’t kill Sun after all’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you think!</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Had some down time at work again so I managed to get this chapter finished!<br/>Little bit longer than usual but I hope everyone enjoys it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>BEEP BEEP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BEEP BEEP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BEEP BEEP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake pinned her ears against her scalp in an attempt to block out the noise. A small groan escaping her lips as she nuzzled against Yang's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake felt it before she heard it, but Yang let out a raspy chuckle that started deep in her chest. The sound caused a blush to form across Blake's cheeks. Yang smiled softly but stayed silent as she shifted and pulled away slightly to reach and grab her phone. Yang felt the frown on Blake's face against her skin and how the other girl tightened her grip on her shirt as she pulled away. Yang grabbed her phone and quickly swiped the alarm off before returning to her previous position and pulling Blake against her, running her fingertips along Blake's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Sweetheart"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake smiled against the exposed skin of Yangs chest and mumbled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is 'kay"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang chuckled again before shifting onto her side slightly. She hesitantly brought her right hand up and tucked some of Blake's hair behind her ear, not missing the light dusting of pink that appeared across Blake's cheek, causing Yangs own face to hear up slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got to get up Sweetheart, I have an early class"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake frowned, her brow pinched together as she shook her head into Yang's collarbone, a disgruntled "no" leaving her mouth as she pulled Yang closer and mumbled into her "you're warm"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang laughed as she reached behind her to find her phone and check the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'7:16am'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I could stay 10 more minutes...I'll just shower tonight...I work today anyway, would have had to shower tonight regardless'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled and relaxed back into the bed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"10 minutes Blakey, then I've gotta get up"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake pouted but let out a sighed "fine"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Blake relaxed back into her, Yang used her right hand to slowly and gently run her fingers through Blake's hair. Yang wasn't sure how long the laid like that but after a while Blake let out a soft sigh,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yang"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you keep doing that I'm never going to get up"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang chuckled and stilled her movements to grab her phone again</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'7:27am'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I should definitely stop because I have to be across campus in like 30 minutes"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake grumbled but cracked her eyes open, her breath hitched as she saw how close they were together. Suddenly extremely self conscious, slight panic settling in her chest, her face heating up. Blake pulled back and detangled herself from Yang while letting out a soft,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang frowned, concern written in her eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Blake?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake slowly lifted her head to make eye contact,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yya?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled at her softly before slowly reaching forward and gently cupping her cheek,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong, I wanted to be here with you, I am more than comfortable with all this. If.." Yangs smile and voice faltered "if this...if you're uncomfortable, please...please tell me. I'll.. " Yang swallowed thickly "I'll back off"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake took a second to study Yang's face for any traces of deceit. When she found none she smiled softly back at Yang before bringing her left hand up and tucking some of Yang's hair behind her ear, Blake's thumb gently caressing Yang's cheek as she did,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm definitely not uncomfortable Yang"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang tilted her head, leaning into the touch, eyes closed, smile on her face. Then before she knew what was happening she was falling forward. Yang's eyes flew open and she shot her right arm out to catch herself before she did a face plant into the bed. Yang looked up and saw Blake standing across the room, a smirk across her face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you should get up Yang, wouldn't want you to be late to class"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yangs jaw dropped and she stared at Blake is disbelief for a few seconds before falling onto her back laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'7:46am'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang's eyes widened as she finished changing and zipping her stuff back in her bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a soft knock on the door, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yang?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry! You can come back in!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake opened the door slowly and slipped back into the room, still in her pajamas, consisting of an oversized black t-shirt and black and purple plaid pajama pants. Blake had opted for pants last night when she realized that Yang's pajamas consisted of bright yellow boxers with cartoon pineapples on them and a form fitting black tank top...and nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Seemed like the safer choice'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled at Blake as she walked into the room, slinging her bag over her shoulder like it weighed nothing,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake took a hesitant step forward, head down, she stopped and toed at the carpet,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Yang, for yesterday, for everything"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang just smiled and shook her head, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need to thank me Blake, I'm always here for you if you need me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake blushed and simply nodded her head, a small smile on her lips. Blake motioned to the door behind her with her thumb,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should probably get going in you don't want to be late right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang groaned and then laughed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately, yes"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls headed out of the bedroom and were surprised to see Ilia sitting on the coach eating a bowl of cereal, a shit eating grin plastered on her face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you two had a Purr-fect night”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake just rolled her eyes as she continued towards the front door, but Yang froze causing Blake to stop and turn around to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang was staring at Ilia, one of the biggest grins Blake had ever seen plastered across Yang's face. Yang's eyes narrowed, challenge accepted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took the words right out of my meoow-th”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smirk on Ilia's face fell and she gave Yang a deadpan expression </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hiss-terical”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilias words dripping with sarcasm, which caused Yangs grin to morph into her own lopsided smirk,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m claw-some”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake just shook her head in disbelief and sighed out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've got to be kitten me."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always thank you so much for reading!<br/>Thanks to my friend who helped me come up with the pun off lines! I love a good pun but I suck at thinking of them myself 😂</p><p>Feel free to leave me a comment letting me know what you think! I love hearing from everyone 😊</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Another short chapter for you all!<br/>I hope everyone likes it! 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The only description for the look on Yang's face was 'Cartoon Heart Eyes', and that's exactly how Ilia would describe the look the blonde was currently giving her best friend if she was ever asked. On the inside Ilia was elated, but there was no way she was going to show it...not now at least. So instead, she did what any best friend would do in this situation. She imitated throwing up while standing up from the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it, I'm out, you two are disgustingly cute. See ya later"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia quickly moved from the couch to her bedroom, taking her breakfast with her. Shaking her head as she heard Yang laugh behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang turned to look back at Blake, a dopey grin on her face </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'God, I am screwed'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake laughed and smirked at Yang, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yang? It's 7:50, you're going to be late to class."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yangs eyes shot open,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran towards the front door, swinging it open, smiled at Blake at yelled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry! I gotta go! Text me!" As she sprinted down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake just shook her head and laughed as she closed the front door and went to flip onto the couch. Laying on her back, both knees bent and resting against the back of the couch, Blake smiled again as she pulled out her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 7:51am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: What's your schedule like today?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 7:58am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: I think I just broke a speed record Blakey 😁</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 7:58am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: I have a class 8-10, 11-2, tutorial 230-330 then I'm working at the gym 4-9 😊</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 7:59am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: What about you? 😊</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 8:03am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: How did I not know you work at the gym? And I have class 11-2, 3-6, and then a tutorial 7-8. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 8:05am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Because you never asked 😉</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 8:05am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: But ya, I work at the gym a couple hours a week 😊</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 8:06am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: Good to know 😊 but shouldn't you be paying attention to your lecture?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 8:08am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: *shrugs shoulders* meh, I'd much rather be texting you 😉</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 8:08am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: Pay attention Yang, I'll text you later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 8:11am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Promise? 😀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 8:12am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: Yes Yang, I promise 😊</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake let her phone fall onto her chest as she layed on the couch staring at the ceiling, a genuine smile across her face. She chuckled lightly as she ran her fingers through her hair, while pushing herself to sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'You've got it baaaad Belladonna. I know...Yang...there is something about her. I can't help but feel drawn to her. You felt drawn to him too….yes...but Yang is different, she's caring and considerate, patient and kind, understanding. She makes me want to try and open up again'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake smiled and nodded to herself. She looked down at her hands, she had started tapping out a rythem against the cushions without even realizing it. As she tapped her fingers, the pressure caused the fabric on the cushion to dip, a sparkle caught her eye. She repeated the movement a few more times, each tap of her fingers unveiling more sparkles. Blake's brow pinched together in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ILIA! WHY IS OUR COUCH COVERED IN GLITTER!?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think!</p><p>Until next time 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>Here is another short chapter...not really sure how I feel about it but...there ya go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Slide #3: Red blood cells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was what Yang was supposed to be learning about right now...but she was too busy grinning at her phone like an idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 8:12am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: Yes Yang, I promise 😊</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang couldn't help the fluttering feeling in her stomach, the pounding of her heart in her chest, or the blush that was slowly creeping up her neck and across her cheeks. And to be honest, even if she could help it, she wasn't sure she'd want too. It had been too long since someone had made her feel this way….happy, light. She was definitely falling for Blake, that much was obvious, to herself and her friends who have been constantly teasing her after hearing about her impromptu visit to Blake's room Saturday night. But Yang couldn't bring herself to really be mad at them for it, she knew it was just because they cared and were happy to finally see her happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snapped out of her thoughts when Jaune elbowed her lightly in the side. Silently indicating she needed to move onto the next slide in the lecture. Which she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slide #4: White blood cells.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I wonder if I should ask Blake to join us for our movie night tomorrow...wonder if she would feel comfortable with everyone...Nora can be...a bit much for us and we've all known her for years.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang chewed on the inside of her cheek as she thought,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I mean she knows me, and Weiss and Ruby. Maybe that would be enough?...'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang crinkled her nose at the thought,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Probably won't be enough...I could invite Ilia as well...that way there would be someone she knows there. She knows you. Yes, but like barely. And she still gets nervous around me.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang frowned at that, while taking a look at the screen and clicking the arrow key five times to catch up in the lecture. She swore she saw Jaune shake his head at her. Some of the slides in the lecture version the students had, had blanks in them to try and force students to pay attention in order to get the information needed. Jaune needed to pay attention and work his butt off to get decent grades. Whereas Yang just had to show up. She was much smarter than she let on, Jaune couldn't help but be a little jealous. But she always helped him study so he did his best to make sure she didn't get caught daydreaming in class and Yang was grateful for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'She is becoming more comfortable around me though which I'm going to take as a good sign'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of Yangs mouth turned up into a small smile,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Okay, definitely at least ask her to come hang out tomorrow...and tell her that Ilia is more than welcome to come as well….I wonder if it would be too soon to ask her out...like on a date. Should I wait? Where would we even go! All my go to ideas are busy and loud places, and I don't think Blake would appreciate that. Assuming she would even want to go out with me. Okay, let's just...let's just for us on asking her to hang out tomo-'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang's train of thought was derailed by another elbow to the ribs, this one a little harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" She hissed at Jaune whilr rubbing her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune just rolled his eyes and motioned towards her laptop screen and then up to the screen at the front of the lecture hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang looked at her laptop,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Slide #9: ATP'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang looked up at the screen at the front</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Slide #37: Electron Transport Chain'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Shit.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always thank you so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you think! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Suggestions for moving forward? Any guesses as to what will happen next? Let me know 😊😂</p><p>Until next time! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>So I had this chapter up for a few minutes earlier today but I decided to take it down and make some changes before re-posting it. So here we have it!<br/>I hope everyone likes it :)</p><p>Heads up, there is an anxiety attack in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘9:55am’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake found herself sitting on a bench inside the Health Science building, inside the main atrium, a coffee cup in each hand. She held her tea in her right hand, resting the bottom of the cup against her right knee. The knee that was currently bouncing up and down nervously, causing Blake’s tea to splash around and out of her cup. She frowned as some of the hot liquid splashed out onto the back of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Shit.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked around the Atrium to see if anyone was around, she shrugged her shoulders when she saw she was alone and lifted her hand to her mouth and licked the spilt tea. As soon as she rested her hand back on her knee, it started bouncing nervously again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'God, what am I even doing here. What if she thinks this is weird or lame, or weird. Is this weird? No...is it? It's just coffee...and a bagel...and some fruit...but it's just to say thank you! You could have texted her thank you, you didnt need to bring her breakfast'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake chewed her bottom lip, her anxiety spiking slowly</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'She was late this morning because of you and she left before having breakfast...you...you just don't want her passing out from low blood sugar.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake rolled her eyes at herself</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'You know that is not why you're here...well not the only reason you're here...I honestly don't want her passing out. She'll come out, and you can ask her to eat with you before your class starts.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake's leg continued to bounce, she continued to bite her bottom lip, eyes darting around the still empty Atrium. Her heart rate was increasing, thoughts running wild. Her face morphed into a slight grimace as her anxiety started to take over.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'What if she doesn't want to see you? What if the combination of yesterday and last night and then bringing her breakfast is just too much. What if you scare her off?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake's brow pinched together,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'No, she...she likes me...right? I mean, she wouldn't be doing all this and spending time with me if she didn't want to. We barely know each other, she has no obligation to spend time with me. So she must actually want to...right? </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>No, you know you're only good for two things, hacking and sex, once she gets what she wants, she'll toss you aside. Just like everyone else. You know I'm right'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake's heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, eyes full of fear and panic, her breathing was coming in in short sharp bursts. Her vision blurred, as unshed tears started collecting in the corners of her eyes. Her grip on the coffee cups tightened, she closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. She tried to recall Yang's voice and how she coached her through the breathing exercise. But her mind was racing in too many different directions all at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake could vaguely hear the sounds of people walking by, lectures ending, students happy to be finished. Blake kept her eyes closed, she could almost hear Yang's voice. She could do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Focus'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'In for four</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hold for four</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out for four</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang saw Blake the second she and Jaune stepped out of their lecture hall. A huge grin spread across her face, causing Jaune to silently snicker beside her. Yang simply ignored him, not wanting him to ruin the fact that Blake had seemingly come out to see her. Yang slowly made her way over towards the benches where she was sitting, having to manuver around hundreds of students in the process. This Atrium was home to three of the biggest lecture halls in the Health Science Buildings, and Yang had learned in her first week that all the different lectures seemed to let out at the same time. Which made the Atrium look more like a Zoo than a University.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang and Jaune were halfway to Blake when she noticed that something was wrong. Yang could see that Blake’s eyes were pressed shut so tightly it looked painful, her chest was raising and falling in uneven breaths and she was slowly rocking back and forth. Yang gave Jaune a look and then started speeding up, gently pushing people out of the way trying to get to Blake faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity to Yang, they finally made it to the bench. Yang dropped her bag to the floor, and slowly kneeled down in front of Blake, who’s eyes were still shut didn’t show any sign of knowing someone was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blake? Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake?....Can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang frowned and rubbed the palm of her hands against her thighs,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Okay, you’ve helped with Blake’s anxiety attacks in the past, you can do thi-’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s thoughts were interrupted when she saw Jaune’s hand move towards Blake. Yang shot forward faster than either of them thought possible and she grabbed his wrist in a vice grip, pulling it away from the Faunus seconds before he would have made contact with her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch! Yang! What was that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang let go of his arm, slowly moving back to her original position, turning her head to study Blake, her heart breaking slightly at the small signs of fear and pain written across the other girls face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang answered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She...she doesn’t really do well with physical contact. I..” Yang swallowed thickly, her eye’s never leaving Blake “I didn’t want you to scare her”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune just nodded, taking a half step back, remaining silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang cleared her throat and then tried again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s own anxiety was starting to make itself known, she could feel the adrenaline throughout her body, her heart rate slowly increasing, her palms starting to sweat. Yang rubbed the palms of her hands against her pants once more while closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Calm down, Blake is okay, you are okay. She will be fine. There is nothing to worry about right now. Everyone is okay.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang inhaled once more through her nose, held it for a few seconds before exhaling through her mouth. She opened her eyes and tried again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're okay”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang took a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweetheart?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake's eyes snapped open and kneeling in front of her was none other than Yang, a concerned look of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need me to help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake gave her a sharp nod in response and Yang gave her a soft smile and started coaching her through the exercise, making sure to keep her voice gentle and soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few minutes but Blake's breathing eventually evened out and her heart rate returned to normal. She gave Yang a soft, yet genuine smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'She's nothing like him.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A light blush crept across Blake's cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coffee?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you all so so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you think :D</p><p>I love hearing from everyone :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>So, this is kind of a filler chapter...not sure how I feel about it...I also kinda wrote it in a rush...might come back and clean it up at somepoint.<br/>But until then, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang had agreed to have breakfast with Blake, so now both girls found themselves sitting in one of the ‘Fishbowls’ in the Health Science building. Blake had rolled her eyes the first time she heard the name for the various study rooms around campus. As silly as she thought the name was, she couldn’t argue that they were aptly named. Rooms filled with desks surrounded by walls of glass. They did look a lot like fishbowls, and when Blake was sitting in one of them being stared at by people walking by outside she felt like she was in one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first few minutes of conversation were Yang making sure that Blake was okay, and didn’t need to go back to her dorm. Blake assured her that she was fine and the conversation quickly moved on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sat across from Blake at one of the many desks inside the Fishbowl. Yang was considerate enough to find the most empty room for them to sit in, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Blake. Yang shot Blake a lopsided smile before taking a sip of her coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again for breakfast, you definitely didn’t have to do that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake blushed and just shrugged her shoulders,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the least I could do after everything you’ve done for me lately”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang, smiled softly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, you don’t owe me anything Blake”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s blush deeped, she bit her bottom lip, tilted her head to the side and smiled back at Yang</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I just wanted to do it for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang grinned,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m definitely not going to say no sweetheart”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded her head as she took a small bite from her bagel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang shifted in her seat, her right leg bouncing up and down. She brought her right hand up to rub the back of her neck,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake raised her eyebrows and nodded for her to continue, her mouth full of food,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So..umm..I know it might not really be your thing, and there is no pressure for you to say yes. But ah...a few of us get together once a month for a movie marathon night. It’s umm...it’s tomorrow. And I...I was wondering if you maybe...possibly...would like to come?” Yang saw Blake’s eyes widen and her brow raise in surprise. “You definitely don’t have to come! Not that I don’t want you to come! Of course I want you to come but I want you to not feel pressured like you have to come….Oh! You can bring Ilia too if you want...if...if her being there would make you more comfortable. Because I want you to be comfortable and enjoy yourself if you do decide to come and I know that you don’t really like new places or new people, even though it’s at my place so technically not a new place and Ruby and Weiss will be there too so not completely new people but Jaune, Pyhrra, Nora and Ren will be there as well and they are new people. And Nora can be a lot...for anyone. And I mean you could come and then if it’s too much we could always leave and go back to your place and just hang out the two of us...assuming you’d want that. I wouldn’t just invite myself to your room. But if you wanted to, that could also be an option…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake couldn’t believe what was happening in front of her, she had to suck the inside of her cheek and purse her lips together to keep from giggling. Blake slowly reached forward and placed her right hand on top of Yang’s left causing Yang to pause, a blush breaking out across her cheeks at the contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang stopped her nervous rambling,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time do we have to be there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang froze, a huge grin formed on her face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, seriously!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake laughed softly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, I’ll...I’ll ask Ilia if she’ll come...if she says yes then...for you...I’ll come.” Blake paused for a second, tilting her head towards the floor, “I...I can’t promise that I’ll be able to stay the entire time...but..” Blake looked back up at Yang, “F-for you, I...I really do want to try”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang beamed at her and flipped their hands over to give Blake a light squeeze,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, we can leave at anytime if you want us too, we can continue to hang out or I can just walk you to your room. Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake blushed and nodded her head, a soft smile on her face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what time should we be there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most, people will get there around 6pm and we will order a pizza...I’ll probably be late because I have to get snacks this time and I can only pack so much on Bumblebee...it takes me two trips to the store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss won’t let you use her car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang rolled her eyes and grumbled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she won’t, she says I drive like a maniac, which is not true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake bit the inside of her cheek,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘If I still had Shroud then I could take half, save her a trip…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake sighed</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘But maybe Ilia will let me borrow her car, and we could go together….’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...umm...if you...if you want I could ask Ilia to borrow her car? Save you having to make the trip twice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s face lit up like a Christmas tree,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake laughed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both girls finished their breakfast before parting ways, as their classes were on opposite sides of campus, Blake promising Yang she would text her later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake was walking to her next class, completely lost in thought,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Tomorrow should be interesting...I hope if I have to leave that Yang is actually okay with it…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake sighed,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I also really wish I still had Shroud….Ilia will definitely let me borrow her car but I know for a fact that it’ll cost me. The last time she cashed in a favor...well let’s just not think about that right now’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a thought hit her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake shrugged her shoulders,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I won’t know fir sure unless I ask…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake bit her lip and pulled out her phone, scrolling down her contacts until she found the one she was looking for and swiped to call. Blake held her phone up to her ear as she continued walking towards her class, listening to it ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake started to pout and get discouraged that they weren’t going to answer but then the line clicked open,</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Special Agent Harriet Bree’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment! I'd love you hear you're thoughts :)</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Here's another short chapter for everyone! <br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hi Harriet, its uh me….Blake…..Belladonna"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake could hear a small chuckle on the other end of the line</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I know it's you Blake, I have called ID remember?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake blushed slightly in embarrassment, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh, ya...right"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'What can I do for ya kid? Has someone contacted you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake rounded a corner, passing by a large group of students, her heart rate increasing slightly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No..uh, no...no one has contacted me...I umm...I was wondering if...if I could get Shroud back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause on the other side of the call,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Blake you know it isn't that easy'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake clenched her jaw in annoyance,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a University student without a means of transportation. Do you know how much it sucks to have to rely on Ilia or public transit everytime I want to go somewhere?" Blake paused, waiting for a response but when one didn't come she pressed on "Harriet come on, your Forensics team has had my bike for nearly eight months now. If you were going to find anymore evidence you would have by now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake could hear a sigh,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Kid, again, you know it isn't that simple'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake ducked down a side hallway, looking side to side, eyes darting around the hall making sure she was alone. She lowered her voice, her words coming out in a hissed whisper,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have done everything your team, the D.A and the judge asked of me, I have adhered to every rule and condition that you all set out for me. You said yourself that I'm more of a victim...why do you all keep treating me like a criminal!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'First of all Blake, the deal you got was good, unheard of all things considered. You know things could have gone much worse for you.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another pause and the sound of papers rustling in the background, when Harriett spoke again her voice was softer </span>
  <em>
    <span>'but you're right...I know you had no choice and I know what he did to you.'</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Blake fought back the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes, ignoring the prickling feeling, forcing the memories to stay at bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Give me a week, I'll get your bike out of impound and have someone bring it to you next weekend okay?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake took a deep breath, the corners of her lips turning up into a small smile,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Harriett."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Mhmm...seriously though, you okay kid?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake let out a shaky breath, bringing her free hand up to wipe away the feel stray tears that were rolling down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm managing"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An image of Yang smiling flashed through her mind, making Blake smile,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But...I think I'm going to be okay"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always thank you so much for reading!</p><p>And what was this chapter? Actual plot? Whhhhhaaaaat?<br/>Crazy right?</p><p>Anywho, feel free to leave me a comment, let me know what you thought 😊 I love hearing from everyone 😊</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Here's another 100% texting only chapter, it's a bit of a filler and kinda short, but I think it's necessary <br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 3:28pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Blakey?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 3:30pmm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: Yes Yang?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 3:31pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: How ya doin?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 3:35pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Blakey?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 3:40pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: I’m alright, pretty tired from earlier... I’m in class right now  though.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 3:41pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Oh right! Sorry!...uh...want me to go?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 3:44pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: ….no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 3:44pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: 😁</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 3:44pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Then I will continue to distract you from your education</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 3:47pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: *rolls eyes*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 3:47pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: You’re not a distraction Yang.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 3:48pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: You sure about that Blakey? Lol Because I’ve been told that I can be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>distracting 😉</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 3:51pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: Okay, well...you’re not an unwanted distraction. (There, better?)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 3:52pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Good to know Sweetheart 😉</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 3:55pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Cat got your tongue? 😆😋</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 3:59pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Blakey?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 4:02pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Blake?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 4:03pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Hey, I’m sorry if I took that too far or something…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 4:06pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: No! You’re...you’re good. Sorry, I was just showing the Prof the progress I’ve made on one of my assignments. He had some questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 4:07pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: The Prof had questions for you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 4:07pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: I’m glad I didn’t overstep though 😊</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 4:07pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: I’d...I’d never want to make you uncomfortable...I...I hope you know that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 4:08pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: Yes he did, I won’t bore you with the details though 🙂 and yes, I know Yang...for the record...you make me feel the safest and most comfortable I’ve felt in years.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 4:09pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: ...are you free tonight?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 4:08pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: Umm...yes and no? Technically I’m free after my Tutorial but it’ll be dark by the time that lets out...so I have to wait for Ilia to finish work and she’s not off until around 11:00pm. I don’t know what your schedule is like on Fridays so that might be too late for you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 4:09pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: I have an idea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 4:11pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: Okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 4:17pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: So...I’m done work at 9...so umm...I was thinking...maybe instead of waiting like 3 hours for Ilia to finish work...maybe you’d prefer to only wait 1 hour and then walk back to the dorms with me? Then maybe we could watch another episode of that show you like? 😊</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 4:18pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: I’ll even make you tea with your temperamental kettle</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 4:22pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Only if you want to of course</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 4:22pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Zero pressure</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 4:25pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: My kettle is not temperamental Yang, you are just impatient 😜</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 4:25pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: But umm...if you’re seriously about the offer then...I would like that very much 😊</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 4:26pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: Wait! Aren’t you at work right now? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 4:27pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: I am….and my boss just saw me...so I gtg Sweetheart, but I’ll see you a little after 9! Bye😁</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Oct 16th, 4:28pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: *rolls eyes* </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave and comment and let me know your thoughts, predication, suggestions, questions? I'd love to hear it all :D</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>I've got a short cute chapter for you guys today 😊 or at least I think it's cute...<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘9:07pm’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake clicked the power button on her phone to turn the screen off. She was sitting on one of the chairs in the small sitting area outside the gym. The building that the gym was in was connected to the same building as her tutorial classroom, so she had decided to head straight over once she was done to just wait for Yang here. It made more sense than trying to direct Yang to a random Fishbowl study room after she had finished work. But now as the seconds and minutes ticked by and Blake still hadn’t seen or heard from Yang, she starts to get anxious. Nervously tapping her phone between her thumb and finger, right knee bouncing up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘She’ll be here, she’s probably just cleaning up...or changing...’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s mind started to wander to Yang’s extremely impressive physique. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I mean, you’d have to be blind to not see how unbelievably hot she is...her arms alone ar…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiya Blakey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake jumped, a blush across her cheeks. Her heart pounding, she placed her right hand over her heart,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Yang!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang winced slightly, while bringing her right hand up to rub the back of her neck,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I uh...I wasn’t thinking”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang chewed on her bottom lip,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, uh...you ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang shot Blake a soft smile, Blake smiled back before shaking her head lightly, chuckling while standing up from her seat,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, let’s go”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang grinned before turning around, gesturing for Blake to lead the way as she did. The girls walked down the hallway shoulder to shoulder, Blakes left hand every so often making contact with Yangs right. Each time it happened both girls felt their faces warm as a blush crept up from their necks to their cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second they stepped outside Blake froze, it was absolutely freezing out. She quickly zipped up her jacket and wrapped her arms around her waist attempting to fight off the cold. They couldnt have taken more than three steps before Blake was shaking and shivering, teeth chattering together. Yang stopped and pulled her duffle bag off over her head and placed it on the ground while shrugging out of her bommer jacket. She held it open and nodded at Blake, a soft smile on her face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Com'ere"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake's eyes widened. Yang was just wearing a thing, yet very flattering, t-shirt. Blake shook her head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yang I can't! You'll freeze!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang shrugged while moving closer to Blake,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't feel the cold, I promise I'll be fine. You however are clearing cold"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake chewed on her bottom lip, eyeing the jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'It looks so warm...what if there's a catch? Fuck.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blake snapped her eyes shut and shook her head, forcing the memories away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'She isn't him'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweetheart I promise you it is okay, I just don't want you getting sick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded her head as she slowly opened her eyes. She slide her messenger bag off her shoulder and turned around so her back was to Yang and allowed her to drape the jacket over her shoulders. The second the jacket touched her Blake felt warmer, she quickly pulled her arms through thr sleeves and picked her bag back up, swinging it over her head so the strap was resting across her body. Blake pulled the sides of the jacket tighter around herself. Shrugging her shoulders up and pulling the collar around her neck. The soft white fur so inviting. Blake subconsciously nuzzled her cheek against it, taking a deep breath in through her nose. Citrus and Strawberries, a scent that was undeniably Yang. Blake felt a smile appear on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile that quickly fell and was replaced with a look of sheer embarrassment and a deep blush when she realized what she had just done...and the fact that Yang was watching her, a soft smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang simply chuckled and moved to stand on Blake's left side, picking up her duffle bag as she did. She slowly lifted her right arm,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded softly, and moved closer to Yang. Allowing the taller girl to wrap her arm around her shoulders and pull her, gently, closer to her body. The combination of the jacket and the body heat still radiating of Yang was enough to warm Blake up to the point of no longer shivering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promise if you get cold you'll tell me? I'll...I'll I've you your jacket back if you need it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang just smiled and squeezed Blake's shoulder softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake feeling warm and the swirling low in her stomach had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she could feel the muscles of Yang's arm flex as their bodies shifted while walking to the dorms. Nothing to do with the hard abs and strong muscles of her back Blake could feel when she moved to wrap her arm around Yang's waist halfway back to the dorms. Nothing to do with the intoxicating smell of Yang's jacket that Blake kept wrapped tightly around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing to do with any of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake rolled her eyes internally to herself,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Ya right'</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always thank you so so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment, I absolutely love hearing from everyone 😊</p><p>Not sure when the next chapter for this fic will be up...I want to get the next chapter for Sanctuary and The Arena written and posted before I do another one here...but I'll try my best to not leave you hanging too long 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody!<br/>So this chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason...it was supposed to be something else and then I started writing and I ended up with this...not my strongest but...here it is anyway.<br/>Mentions kind of implied abuse/assault for like a second...so heads up</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake woke up Friday morning with a smile on her face, it took her a second to realize that the memories from last night were in fact memories...it hadn't been a dream. Blake flipped over onto her stomach, nuzzling into her pillow, grin on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they had made it back to the dorms, Yang had stayed true to her word and made Blake a tea. Blake perched herself on the armrest of the couch and had watched her move around the kitchen with ease, a sense of warmth washing over her. Once the tea was made and both girls were seated on the couch, it didn’t take long before Blake had moved and cuddled into Yang’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had made it through an episode and a half before Ilia came home. Ilia had walked in through the door and snorted at the two of them curled up on the couch. Blake had missed the smirk on her best friend's face and before she knew it Ilia had plopped herself down on the free end of the couch, and propped her feet up to rest on Blake’s thigh. Blake glared at her for a second before rolling her eyes, a small smile on her lips as she snuggled closer into Yang’s side. Ilia watched the second half of the episode with them before not so subtly leaving to her room. Yang had left soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake flipped back onto her back and smiled up at the ceiling,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Today is going to be a good day’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she knew it, it was 5:00pm and she was standing outside Yang’s dorm room. Blake knocked on the door gently and waited. Blake pulled down on her sweater, straightening it out as she waited. She decided to try and dress up a little bit, black combat boots, skinny black jeans with ripped knees and yet another oversized sweater. Her sweater had a wide neck, resting just above her shoulders, her collarbones clearly visible. The sweater was a dark purple with three thick blakc horizontal strips along the torso. Blake’s arms were swallowed by the sleeves of the sweater so she had them pushed up to her elbows...but they kept sliding back down completely covering her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You know this isn’t a date right?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blake huffed to herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I know...but I’m meeting Yang’s friends for the first time...I...I want them to like me….incase one day we do go on a date’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake blushed at the thought the same moment the door flung open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake! You’re here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Blake could respond, Ruby had reached out and wrapped her hand around Blake’s wrist, pulling her into the room with a jolt. The tight grip around her wrist made Blake’s anxiety spike. Memories of a larger, rougher hand around her wrist came flooding back. How he would grab her and drag her down the hallway, kicking and screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s eyes widen, panic rising. She took a step backwards, yanking her hand out of Ruby’s grasp, stumbling backwards, her back colliding with the door. Her entire body was trembling, her fingers shaking as she rubbed her wrist. Blake closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. She could vaguely hear the sound Ruby rushed talking and of boots running on the tiled floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart can you open your eyes for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake recognized the voice as Yang’s and slowly opened her eyes. Yang ducked her head slightly, maintaining eye contact, her gaze darting back and forth between Blakes eyes. Yang gave her a soft smile but Blake could see the concern in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe with me okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded her head and followed Yang’s lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Blake stopped trembling and her breathing was back under control. She gave Yang a weak smile. Yang felt her own shoulders relax, she smiled back softly and slowly opened her arms,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Com’ere”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake stepped forward into Yang’s arms, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist. She tucked her head under Yang’s chin, completely relaxing into her as she felt Yang wrap one hand around her waist, rubbing small circles across her lower back. Yang’s other hand coming up to wrap around her shoulders, pulling her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake took a deep breath and nodded. Yang pulled back slightly and moved her hand from around Blake’s shoulders to cup her chin and gently tilt her head up to look her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I’d understand if you wanted to pass on tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake felt her heart skip a beat. Yang’s lilac eyes, so full of warmth and understanding. The consideration Yang had for her and her feelings was still something Blake was trying to get used too. After so many years of being talked down to, manipulated...abused...it still surprised Blake when someone treated her with a single shred of human decency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake brought her hand up to grab Yang’s, pulling it away from her chin, kissing Yang’s knuckles lightly before dropping her hand and nodding her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always thank you so much for reading! It means so much!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment! Let me know your thoughts, suggestions, or questions. I love hearing from everyone :D</p><p>Not sure when I'll update this fic again...I really struggled with writing this chapter so I might take a small break to focus on some of my other fics. But I'll have something up by this time next week for sure...possibly sooner :)</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!<br/>So I know I said I would be taking a small break from this fic to focus on some of my other ones...but naturally the second I thought that I got a bunch of ideas for this one and lost some motivation for the others (my brain is a weird place)<br/>That being said, this is a super short chapter...possibly the shortest one I've posted. But I hope you all like it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The trip to the grocery store was pretty uneventful as far as Yang was concerned. On the drive over Blake had been quiet, which she usually was. However, there was something about this particular kind of silence that had Yang feeling a little uneasy. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, not necessarily. It was just different. Blake was there but she wasn’t fully present, like her mind was miles away. Yang wanted to be there for her but didn’t want to annoy her by asking if she was alright every 30 seconds. So by the time they had entered the store she settled for what she did best. She spent the next 20 minutes doing everything in her power to make Blake laugh. Yang would be the first to admit that each attempt got crazier and crazier, and she was definitely making a fool of herself in a public place. But she couldn’t bring herself to care, not really, because eventually it worked. Blake smiled and laughed, and it was a genuine laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Yang isn’t stupid. She knows that distraction via corny jokes, bad puns and just general silliness won’t always work and it won’t always help. But she couldn’t help but feel proud of herself when it did work. As soon as Blake laughed the first time, it was as if whatever had been bothering her before had been pushed aside. Blake was talking and making jokes. Yang knew it wasn’t that simple. She knew that whatever was on Blake’s mind on the drive over was still there. And she knew that she would do everything in her power to help Blake deal with it when the time came, if she wanted her too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the drive back to the dorms Yang couldn’t help but spend the majority of the time staring at Blake as she drove. It may have only been 5:30pm but it was October and the sun was already setting. But the last rays of sunlight that were streaming into the car lit up Blake’s face like something Yang had never seen. This girl was the definition of beautiful. But it wasn’t just her looks, it was everything about her. Blake was kind, caring, helpful, unbelievably intelligent, funny, brave and so much more. Yang propped her elbow on the grove of the car door where the door and the window met and rested the back of her head on her hand, a soft smile on her lips and she just watched Blake. Yang had known for a while now that she felt something for the other girl, she stopped trying to deny that a while ago. But it was at this moment that she promised herself that she was going to do something about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they made it back to Yang’s dorm room, everyone else had already arrived. The second Yang walked through the door a small girl with short orange hair jumped into Yang’s arms and gave her a huge hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ouf..Hi Nora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s eyes widened slightly at the greeting, secretly hoping she wouldn't be subjected to the same. Thankfully, once Nora climbed off Yang, she simply gave Blake a handshake and a smile before grabbing the bags out of Blake's hands and started rifling through them as she made her way back to one of the chairs in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so since Nora has zero manners-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HEY!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Let me introduce you to everyone”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment, let me know what you thought, did you like it? did you hate it? Do you have any questions? Let me know :D</p><p>Until next time!....whenever that will be!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone!<br/>This chapter got away from me a little bit lol I think it might actually be the longest one I've ever written...so that's cool.<br/>Some anxious thoughts but mostly just some cute bees :)</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Yang to introduce Blake to everyone. She already knew Ruby and Weiss. Ruby had spent the first five minutes apologizing for grabbing her earlier, she had just been excited. Blake had to promise her she was in fact okay before she would stop saying sorry. Then she switched and spent the next five minutes gushing about how amazing her computer is now. To which Blake blushed. Weiss had greeted her with a handshake and asked if she would be interested in going to a new sushi restaurant that was supposed to be opening close by in a few weeks because she was “the only other person how would appreciate it”. The offer to hang out had honestly caught Blake off guard but at the same time she took it as a good sign that Yang’s friends wanted to hang out with her. So she said she would love to go and she could have sworn she could see the smallest hint of a smile form on Weiss’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia was already there when Blake and Yang returned, she quietly checked in with Blake but once she was sure she was doing okay she returned to a debate that she and Weiss had apparently been having prior to their arrival. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyhrra was intimidating, not in a scary or mean way, but in how her presence just demanded the attention of the room. She was actually the complete opposite of scary or mean, she seemed like the sweetest person ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Literal human cinnamon roll’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake had already met Jaune briefly the day before. He seemed like a nice guy, kinda silly and dorky, but sweet. She noticed that he didn’t reach out for a handshake until after she reached her hand out first. She had been vaguely aware of the interaction between him and Yang during her anxiety attack and she was slightly shocked but very appreciative of the fact that he seemed to remember that she didn’t particularly like contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren, Ren was probably the person Blake felt the most comfortable around, minus Yang of course. He was quiet like Blake was and seemed super chill and laid back, which put Blake at ease. He seemed like a person you could easily just share a space with. No pressure to have a conversation, just simple comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they were back to Nora.Nora was loud and had more energy than any human had any right to have at any given moment. She was nice, and she seemed to like to tease Yang, and possibly get her to do things that she probably shouldn’t do. Yang had let slip that she had asked Nora to rein it in a little bit for Blake’s sake tonight which warmed Blake’s heart but also caused her some concern. If this was the “watered down” version of Nora, Blake could only imagine what the girl was really like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Blake was being honest she was impressed at how efficient ‘Movie Night’ was, before she knew what was happening, the pizza had arrived and everyone had found their place in the living room. Ruby had said that the group of friends had been having these ‘Movie Nights’ for years, to the point that everyone had their own spot, and had everything down to a science. Blake felt her anxiety spike at this piece of information, she nervously chewed her bottom lip while slowing wringing her hands together,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘They’re all so close….like this tiny little family...if everyone already has their own spot where the hell am I going to sit...or Ilia...what if us being here is a nuisance and we throw off their entire system...what iff-’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake snapped her head up and towards the sound of her name. Yang was sitting on the couch on the right hand side, right up against the armrest. She gave Blake a warm smile while patting the seat next to her, tilting her head motioning for her to come over. Blake blushed and heard Ilia snicker, but she slowly walked over to the coach and sat beside Yang. Seconds later, Ilia unceremoniously plopped herself down on Blake’s left. Then everyone else bustled around the small room until everyone was situated. Weiss sat down on the other side of Ilia. Pyhrra took the chair on the left side of the couch, closest to Weiss. Ren and Nora shared the chair on the other side of the couch, near Yang. Jaune sat on the floor, his back resting against the front of the couch near Weiss. Ruby ran around and made sure everyone had a drink and at least two slices of the pizza they wanted “three slices for Yang and Jaune and four for Nora) then she sat down on the floor in front of Yang, grabbing the remote and hitting play all in one motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang had explained earlier that they usually alternate whose turn it is to pick the movies each time they have a ‘Movie Night’ tonight was Ruby’s turn. Yang had predicted ‘something with female superheroes’ and she was correct. Ruby’s first pick was Wonder women, which Blake actually hadn’t seen before so she was kind of excited to watch it. Halfway through the movie, Blake had finished her pizza (as had mostly everyone else), and she found herself sitting awkwardly beside Yang.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You know you could just ask Yang to move her arm..you know she doesn’t mind cuddling, she actually likes it...but what if she only wants to do that when we’re only...what if she doesn’t want to do that in front of her friends...you and her were cuddling with Ilia in the room like yesterday.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake started chewing on her bottom lip and wringing her hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ya but maybe it’ll be different with her friends…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blakes right leg started bouncing up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You realize you are most likely being ridiculous right?....yes’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake noticed Ruby shift on the floor, turning to look at her, mouthing,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded sharply and concentrated on stilling her leg and mouthed back,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, sorry”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby just gave her a soft smile, patted her foot twice, and turned back towards the TV. A few seconds later Blake’s leg started bouncing again, but this time Ruby just let it happen, not wanting to bring attention to it. Blake felt Yang shift beside her, lifting her left arm up resting on the back of the couch. Blake glanced over at her and was surprised to see Yang already looking at her, a soft lopsided smile on her face. She motioned for Blake to move closer by tilting her head to the side. Blake blushed but gave her a small smile before snuggling against her side. Yang gently moved her arm to wrap around Blake's shoulders. Once she was settled Yang gave her a shoulder a soft squeeze and leaned over so she could whisper in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay Sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake smiled at her and nodded her head, and bent her arm to reach up and lightly squeeze Yang’s hand before whispering,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank-you”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake really ended up liking Wonder women, it was nice seeing a Superhero movie with a female lead. Which is what she said when the group started discussing the movie once it had finished. In between the first and second movie, they decided to take a small break to talk about the movie the just finished and give everyone a chance to refill their drinks, get snacks and use the washroom. Blake took advantage of the small break to use the washroom and when she came back she saw that Yang had refilled her cup, pulled out a bag of Twizzlers and had grabbed a blanket. When Blake sat back down beside her, Yang gentle pulled her closer and draped the blanket over Blake’s legs and feet. Blake blushed, a light dusting of pink spreading across her cheeks. She grabbed the corner of the blanket closest to Yang, lifting it up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang gave her a soft smile and shook her head, bringing her right hand up to rub the back of her neck,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, you just looked a little cold so I thought you might like one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake just smiled back and snuggled closer into Yang’s side, bringing her knees up towards her chest. Her legs resting against Yang’s thighs, Blake brought her left arm over to rest across Yang’s stomach. Her cheek resting against Yang’s shoulder. She lifted her head up for a second and tilted up to look Yang in the eye,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang swallowed thickly before answering,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect sweetheart”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Yang! Where are our blankets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang rolled her eyes and laughed at Nora who was laughing and smirking back at her. Yang shifted herself and Blake forward for a second so she could reach behind her and grab one of the throw pillows and chucked it at Nora’s head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can get your own”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone had a good laugh at that. A couple minutes later everyone was back seated and ready for the second movie to start. Ruby decided on watching Captain Marvel next, which Blake was also excited to watch. See loved Brie Larson, girl was basically the Queen of Sass. Halfway through the movie Blake looked over towards Ilia when she felt the girl move beside her. Blake’s eyebrows raised in shock, Ilia had her arm resting along the back on the couch, around Weiss’s shoulders. And Weiss seemed to be leaning into Ilia slightly. Blake gently elbowed Yang in the ribs, Yang giving her a confused look in return while whispering,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded but then motioned for Yang to look at the two girls beside them, the second Yang realized what Blake was motioning towards her jaw dropped, causing Blake to snort. Then fake cough to cover it up. Blake could see her friend's hair turn a light shade of pink, it was unlikely that anyone else in the room would be able to see the change happen due to the lights being off, but if they did notice, no one said anything. Blake smiled to herself and leaned back against Yang, resting her cheek against the other girl's shoulder once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake wasn’t exactly sure when it happened but at some point during Captain Marvel, Yang started tracing soft shapes against her shoulder. It felt nice and Blake had to fight with herself to keep from purring at the sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing Blake knows, she’s being gently shaken awake by Yang and the credits were rolling on the TV. Blake gave Yang a sheepish smile before stretching out her body and yawning. Earning a chuckle from Yang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to walk you back to your room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake hesitated for a second,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I really don’t want the night to end, I...I don’t want Yang to leave yet...but I am really tired’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As if Yang could read her mind, she spoke softly, rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could..umm..I could hang out with you for a bit if you wanted? But only if you want! I can also just walk you down and then leave and come back up here. Zero pressure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake bit her bottom lip,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll stay for a bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you want me to Sweetheart”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat passed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that very much”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so so much for reading! <br/>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<br/>Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts, suggestions or if you have any questions, feel free to ask :)</p><p>I'm also going to start taking prompts for some one-shot fics...they might not stay as one-shots but I'm gonna try :P</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea what is happening here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake smiled to herself as she pushed the door to her dorm room open, while shaking her head,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t I be the one offering you tea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang gave Blake a shiteating smirk,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meeeean, technically, ya...you should be”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake laughed and stuck out her tongue in response. Yang grinned at her,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But seriously, would you like me to make you a tea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can, make it if you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang reached down and grabbed Blake’s hand, giving it a gently squeeze,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like doing it. I’ll make the tea and you can tell me what you thought of Movie Night? Ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake tilted her head to the side and studied Yang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I swear this girl is too good to be true.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘BEEP BEEP BEEP’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘BEEP BEEP BEEP’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘BEEP BEEP BEEP’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake groaned into her pillow. She hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, mainly because she didn’t get to sleep until nearly 1:30 in the morning. Yang had stayed with her until just after midnight, drinking tea and talking. Blake smiled at the memory. They were just about to move to lay down on Blake’s bed when Ilia came back down saying that Yang had to go back upstairs. Apparently when Yang left so did Ruby’s willpower over her cookie consumption and now she was throwing up. A detail Blake definitely could have done without. Last night she felt a little guilty, if she hadn’t asked Yang to come with her, maybe ruby wouldn’t have ended up being sick. But now, being woken up at what Blake could only guess was an ungodly hour, on a Saturday, she no longer felt any guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘BEEP BEEP BEEP’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What is with people calling be at the crack of dawn!?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake fumbled around for her phone, swiping the screen to answer the call and bringing the phone up to her ear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake heard a soft chuckle on the other end of the line,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Good morning to you too Sweetheart’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s eyes widened, suddenly more awake, her voice scratchy from sleep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Yang, I’m sorry. I’m...I’m just waking up”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh shit! I’m sorry! I can call you back later if you want to go back to sleep?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake flipped over onto her back and smiled at the ceiling,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. Are you alright? How’s Ruby feeling this morning? Any better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake heard some shuffling in the background,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby’s good, she swore she would never eat another cookie ever again...which we all know is a lie. I umm...I was wondering if you had plans today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake hummed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, I was going to work on some assignments and just kinda relax...but first I think I need to actually venture out and get a coffee...don’t think tea is going to cut it this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake hear Yang snort on the other end,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well...umm...I’m about to go out for a run...if you think you can hold off for like an hour and a half I’ll bring you back a coffee? And umm...then I was uh...I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out again today? You could come up here and we could just work on school stuff then maybe watch more of that show you like? But no pressure! You, don’t have to or anything. I mean, I’ll bring you back a coffee regardless...it’s kinda my fault you’re up right now anyway. Which aga-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ya?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake laughed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I unfortunately can’t come up and hang out today”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh. Okay.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The disappointment in Yang’s voice made Blake’s heart ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you can come hang out down here if...umm...if you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You sure? I..we...I don’t have too...if you...uh...if you don’t want to hang out that’s okay.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no! I do, I just need my desktop computer to work on one of my assignments…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh! Okay! Uhh Awesome!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake could have sworn she could hear the smile that she was sure was plastered across Yang’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘So umm...I’ll come over in like an hour and half? With lots of coffee.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Awesome!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake chuckled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy your run Yang, I’ll see you soon”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour and a half later, to the minute, there was a knock on Blake’s door. Blake sprang out of her chair and all but ran to the door. When she opened it Blake felt her mouth go dry. Yang was wearing black combat boots, a pair of dark charcoal cargo pants that were sitting precariously low on her hips showing off the V-cut of her obliques. She was wearing a light grey cropped jacket and just an orange sports bra. Putting the rest of her abs and her chest on display. Blake’s jaw dropped and she subconsciously licked her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Holy Fuck’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always thank you all so much for reading! It means the world to me!<br/>Yes I did steal Yang's outfit from another fic of mine...but I like the outfit and I kinda wanted things to start moving a little faster :P <br/>I honestly don't know what's going on with this chapter...what do you guys think? Does it fit? Please let me know! I can go back and fix it if most people think it doesn't really flow...</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone!<br/>Got another short one for you guys...buuuuuttt I think you'll like it :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake could feel the blood rush to her face, her cheeks becoming uncomfortably warm as they turned a deep scarlet colour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...you...uhh...I...wow”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh my fucking God, please just kill me now’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake honestly didn’t think it was possible but she felt her face grow hotter, the blush deepening from embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang moved the tray of coffee to balance in just her left hand while bringing her right hand up to rub the back of her neck, her own blush forming across her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you believe me if I said it was laundry day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s eyebrows raised in disbelief but she said nothing. Yang’s blush deepening by the second,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I umm...once I put the tray down I can zip the jacket up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake grabbed the tray out of Yang’s hands and shook her head, a surge of confidence, and adrenaline coursing through her veins,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smirked at her in response, a mischievous glint in her eyes, Yang leaned her forearm against the door frame above her head, hips pushed out to the side,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Like what you see Belladonna?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, any and all confidence Blake previously had, flew out the window. Blake walked into the kitchen and gently placed the tray on the table. She turned back around to face Yang, who had moved into the room behind her. Blake’s head was tilted down towards the floor, her hair falling forward shielding her face from view. She pulled down the sleeve of her sweatshirt so it was falling past her hands and started fidgeting with the fabric, while toeing the floor in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Blake spoke, it was barely a whisper, full of vulnerability. You could hear her anxiety in the way she spoke, the way her voice wavered in uncertainty,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to think you already know the answer to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Yang didn’t say anything in response Blake started to panic, she felt the familiar prickling behind her eyes as tears started to collect there.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Good going, the first person to possibly show any interest in you in years, other than…. and you mess it up and make things awkward.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake tilted her head off to the left, away from Yang, while tugging and rolling the fabric of her sweatshirt. Her cat ears drooped to the sides. She twisted to turn around,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, never mind...it uh...I was kidding…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was halfway turned around when she heard the sound of boots on the tiled floor and felt a soft touch on her elbow. Yang gently guided Blake to turn back around to face her, making sure to keep her touch light. She used her other hand to slowly tuck some hair behind Blake's ear before cupping her cheek and gently tilt her head upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang was grinning, she tenderly brushed her thumb across Blake’s cheekbone, while sliding her hand to rest against the back of Blake’s neck. She brought her left hand down from Blake’s elbow to rest against the shorter girls hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s breath caught in the back of her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang bit her bottom lip, equal parts nerves and need, her eyes moving back and forth between Blake's, searching,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were...were you really kidding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake let out a slow breath and shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s grin grew wider as she nodded her head. She rested her forehead against Blake’s. Blake could feel the warmth of her breath ghost across her face as she spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang brought her hand around from the back of Blake's neck to cup her cheek again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I...I really want to kiss you Blake, I’ve wanted to for days...but I...I want to do this right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang leaned back, making eye contact and smiling warmly,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blake Belladonna, will you go on a date with me?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave me a comment! I love hearing from everyone and I'd love to get your thoughts on this chapter :D<br/>I thought it was a good way to celebrate 50 Chapters, but I'd like to hear from you too!</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone!<br/>So...I'm honestly not totally happy with this chapter...I was determined to write something today and get it posted and I had the hardest time ever writing this. Usually I can get a chapter written anywhere from 30 minutes to 3 hours...this took me 10 lol<br/>So, if it sucks I'm sorry, I might come back and change it later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake’s cat ears stood straight up and then flicked forward as a huge grin came across her face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang gave her a warm smile before lightly tracing her thumb across Blake’s cheekbone,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every word Sweetheart”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake brought her left hand up to grab Yang’s and pressed her cheek into the other girl's touch. Blake knew that when Yang said she meant every word it wasn’t just about asking her out, it was about wanting to do it right as well. That kind of care is something that Blake hadn’t really experienced before, and it honestly meant the world to her. Blake basked in the warmth emanating from Yang’s hand for a second before turning and softly pressing her lips against the palm of Yang’s hand. Blake gently guided their hands away from her cheek and gave Yang’s had a quick squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang had a look of complete joy on her face, a toothy grin spread across her entire face causing slight wrinkles in the corners of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome! That’s...that’s great!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake giggled and blushed at Yang, while turning around to start unpacking the drinks that Yang brought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When..uh...when would you like to go? ...out?....with, uh.. Me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s eyes widened in shock and embarrassment, a pink blush forming across her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What the hell was that!? Get yourself together Xiao Long!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake turned back around to face Yang, eyebrow raised, laugh to her voice,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You doing okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s blush deepened and she bit her bottom lip. She brought her right hand up and ran it through her hair while letting out a breathy laugh,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just...I really like you Blake. I’m...I’m really happy you said yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake felt her heart skip a beat, Yang looked more nervous and vulnerable than Blake had ever seen her and it tugged at her heart. She gave Yang a soft smile, while quickly placing their coffees back on the table. Once she was facing Yang again, a light blush formed across her own face. Avoiding eye contact and picking at the hem of her shirt Blake whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...I’m...I’m really happy you asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at the floor, Blake heard Yang move before she saw her, she heard the familiar sound of boots on tile seconds before said boots came into her line of sight. Blake looked up just in time to see Yang open her arms, inviting her in. Blake smiled before wrapping her arms around Yang's waist, resting her head under her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s eyes widened the second her hands came into contact with the bare skin of Yang’s stomach. Her heart rate increased due to something other than anxiety, she could feel her heart beating in her chest like a drum. Her mouth was dry. There was a heat swirling inside her, low in her stomach. A feeling she hadn’t felt in a long long time, not to this extent at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Blake didn’t really want to, she slowly separated herself from Yang, face crimson,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh..umm..we..we should probably s-study”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang gave her a concerned look, but then chuckled slightly at the fact that Blake didn’t seem to be able to take her eyes off her abs. Yang licked her lips, slowly grazing her teeth over her bottom lip while nodding her head before zipping up her jacket,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, can’t have you being distracted when you’re trying to study now can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake gave her a pointed look before twisting slightly to grab their coffees, passing Yang hers. The look on Blake’s face caused Yang to snort and shake her head, a smile plastered on her face as she took her coffee and took a small sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But..uh...is there a day that works best for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Blake wanted to give some sort of witty remark in response, her brain was still  short circuiting from feeling Yang’s abs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fucking abs’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So instead, Blake took a second to think about her schedule for the following week, sucking on the inside of her cheek as she thought. She knew she had a pretty busy schedule this week, between classes, assignments being due and work. But surely there was some free time somewhere in the week. The corners of Blake’s mouth started to turn downwards when she realized she didn’t really have more than a few hours at a time free until next weekend. Maybe even longer, depending on when she was getting her bike back. Anxiety started to bubble in her stomach,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What if she doesn’t want to wait that long? But is any sooner too soon? </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>You know you're only good for two things, hacking and sex, once she gets what she wants, she'll toss you aside. Just like everyone else. You know I'm right,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His words echoed around in her head, the words more familiar there than she would like to admit, having replayed them an unknown number of times,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm...I mmean, other than tomorrow, I don’t really have time until mmaybe next w-weekend. I mean..I have a few hhours here and there between c-classes or after w-work..but I..” Blake chewed her bottom lip “I don’t really want to be r-rushed...I want to spend ttime with you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang's smile instantly dropped and morphed into a look of concern. She reached around Blake to put her coffee back on the table while speaking in a gentle tone,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, sweetheart, it's okay. There’s no rush.” Yang gave her a soft smile, ducking her head down slightly in order to make eye contact, “Don’t get me wrong, I really reeeeeally, want to go on a date with you” Blake started to wring her hands together anxiously, Yang noticed and slowly reached out, placing her hand on top softly, “But, Blake? I’d wait as long as you needed...I...this will go at your pace okay?” Blake gave her a small smile in return. Yang gently squeezed Blake’s hands once before continuing “I would never pressure you into doing anything you weren’t 100% comfortable with okay”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake took in a shaky breath</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘She isn’t him. She’s good. Safe’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake turned her hands over so she was holding Yang’s in hers, biting her bottom lip,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I..I’m free tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang beamed at her, give her hand one last quick squeeze before dropping it and moving to grab the coffees...again. She handed Blake’s to her and winked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! If you have any suggestions on how to make it better or anything, let me know :D</p><p>Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I will try to not leave it too long!</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another day, another chapter :D<br/>Don't you love it when I update constantly? :P watch now I won't have anything for this fic for like a week :P</p><p>So this chapter didn't end up the way I thought it would...but I still think it's alright :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake and Yang were just about to head into Blake’s room when they heard Ilia’s bedroom door crack open. Seconds later a disheveled and grumpy looking Ilia walking into the room. Blake cocked her head to the side in confusion,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ilia? What are you doing up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia lifted her arms up above her head, yawning as she stretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to be at work in like an hour”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s brow knit together in confusion,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you never work Saturday mornings…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia walked past the girls, into the kitchen and started getting a bowl of cereal together, speaking softly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I picked up the shift”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of concern washed over Blake’s face, she handed her drink to Yang motioning for her to head into her bedroom telling her she’d be in in a minute. Blake walked over and leaned her back against the countertop in the kitchen making sure to stay out of Ilia’s way as the smaller girl moved around the kitchen. Blake chewed the inside of her cheek </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia's parents had died when she was six and with no extended family willing or able to take her in, she ended up in the system. When they were little Blake begged her parents to just adopt Ilia, but they couldn't, and she ended up staying in the system until she aged out a few months ago. Now, Ilia was truly on her own, no family to lean on. Except for Blake. They were the closest of friends, spending all their time together, getting in trouble together...sticking with each other no matter what…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Growing up Ilia spent most of her free time at the Belladonna's, and when Blake ran away at 12, Ilia followed. She was the one to convince Blake to leave and come home. She was the one that enviably saved her life. Blake knew that. Part of her still feeling guilty for getting Ilia wrapped up in everything that had happened in the first place. Knowing if she hadn't run away, Ilia wouldn't have followed. It was on her, her fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Ilia said she was picking up extra shifts, Blake worried. She worried that her best friend was in trouble or needed money. Blake doesn't really need to worry about money, her tuition is basically covered by scholarships, her job at the library covers food, and if she needs something more she contracts out her tech skills. Ilia, unfortunately, isn't as lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...everything okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia let out a gentle sigh. She knew that Blake blamed herself for a lot of stuff that they went through growing up. Ilia had told her multiple times she had nothing to feel guilty about, if anyone had something it be guilty about it was her. She saw the signs. She knew what Adam was doing to Blake. Knew the verbal abuse was going on, manipulating Blake...making her feel small. The first time she noticed it happen Ilia had confronted Adam, he told her if she said or did anything he’d kill Blake. Ilia was 14, Adam 17. She was scared. But when Blake started showing up with bruises and split lips, Ilia convinced her to leave. Took her to the hospital, stayed with her while they spoke to the police. Ilia got her out, but she didn’t think she’d ever let herself live down how long it took her to do so. So when Blake worried about her, especially in instances like this, Ilia couldn’t really get annoyed considering if the tables were turned she’d be doing the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia smiled, a genuine smile,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you, everything is fine. I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm….then why are you, Miss Doesn’t-Wake-Up-Before Noon-On-A-Saturday, up and working a-” Blake pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time “10:00am shift?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia shrugged her shoulders, smirk on her face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to keep you on your toes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake tilted her head to the side, clearing not impressed with the answer she had been given,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ilia, come on. What’s up”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia sighed again, while pouring the milk into her cereal,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I just want the extra money”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s brow furrowed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can always give you some if you need it? Or I can buy groceries this week, it’s not trouble, you know that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I’m good...I’m...I’m just..” the freckles across Ilia’s face started to turn a light shade of pink, as did her hair “I’m just saving up for something….” Ilia paused for a second “nice”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake narrowed her eyes at her friend </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Saving up for something nice? Why would that have her changing colo-’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s eyes widened in realization, eyebrows shooting up, a grin split across her face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH MY GOD! You’r-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake I swear to God if you say one more word I’m dumping my cereal on your head!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you even reach my head?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia glared at her and stuck out her tongue, a laugh on her lips, Blake laughed but held her hands up in front of her, palms forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay! Consider it dropped...for now”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake walked into her bedroom to find Yang sitting across her bed, back up against the wall, legs straight out in front of her. Her laptop was on her lap, two text books opened on her left and a notebook on her right. Her coffee was carefully balanced between her legs. Blake noticed her own coffee was placed on her desk, a lemon scone on top of a paper bag beside that. Blake couldn’t stop the corners of her lips curling up into a soft smile at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang looked up at her when she heard the door open, a warm smile on her face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded as she lowered herself into her chair placing both hands on the armrests and pushing herself up, crossing her legs quickly and then gracefully settling back down. Then using the desk, she spun herself around to face Yang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ya, everything is fine...Ilia is going to ask Weiss out”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat passed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT!?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!<br/>I live for your comments, they make my day :)</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!<br/>So...not really sure what this chapter is...I had an idea...not sure if I did it justice.<br/>Adding this one to the list of chapters I might come back and clean up at a later date.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for both girls to settle into a comfortable silence. Yang had spent more time than she cared to admit watching Blake work. It was mesmerizing watching as her fingers flew across the keyboard. She could vaguely see what was one the screen but couldn't make heads or tails out of what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Is that even English?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang was impressed and slightly jealous at the fact that Blake could type that fast without looking down at the keyboard at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'If I did that whatever I was typing would be illegible'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With a soft sigh Yang forced herself to look back at her own laptop and get back to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the past 20 minutes Yang had watched Blake sneak glances at her when she thought the girl wasn’t looking. The first time, Yang thought she imagined it, by the fifth time she knew she had to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang took a sip of her now lukewarm coffee as she caught Blake glancing over at her again. Yang shot her a warm smile, causing Blake to blush, her jaw to drop and eyes open wide. Embarrassed at getting caught looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang tilted her head to the side, confusion written across her face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reason to be sorry Sweetheart” Yang gave her a soft smile, “but did you need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake bit her lip nervously and anxiously started drumming her fingertips along the surface of her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I umm…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked up at Yang, worried. But Yang just looked back at her warmly, nodding her head for Blake to continue </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I u-usually wwork better when I l-listen to music." Blake started wringing her hands together, avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang tilted her head to the side, watching as a small frown formed on her face watching Blake. It was clear to Yang and the other girl wanted to ask her something and it hurt Yang to see how anxious the idea of asking her something made Blake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang quickly lifted her laptop off her lap and set it down on the bed beside her and carefully scouted herself forward, one hand holding onto her coffee. She placed her drink on Blake's desk before kneeling in front of Blake. She gently placed her left hand on top of Blake's, instantly stilling their movements. Blake slowly tilted her head up to look at Yang, who was giving her a soft smile. Yang slowly brought her right hand up to tuck some hair behind Blake's ear, gently caressing her jaw as she pulled her hand away,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can ask me anything Sweetheart, I promise I won't get mad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat passed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you want to listen to music? If you do that's fine, I wouldn't be upset" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang squeezed Blake's hands reassuringly as she saw the cat ears on top of Blake head flick forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't mmind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang studied Blake's face for a second before smiling,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not, do whatcha gotta do!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake chewed on her bottom lip,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yyou...i-i...I don't want to be rrude"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang's eyebrows pinched together as she frowned slightly,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I swear if I ever find out who-'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang shook her head,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'You can think about that later'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled at Blake, while shifting her weight more onto her knees, tucking her toes under her feet to steady herself as she pushed herself up. Still on her knees but now with her hips and back straight she was level with Blake. She opened her arms and motioned with her hands for Blake to come closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come-ere"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake quickly leaned forward, resting her head against Yang's left shoulder and wrapped her arms around Yang as Yang brought her left arm up to gently cup the back of Blake's neck and her right arm to wrap around her waist, settling her hand against the small of her back. The second Yang’s arms wrapped around her, Blake melted into the hug. Yang tightened her grip for a second before pulling back slightly, resting her weight back against her toes, Blake still wrapped in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to ever worry about asking me something Sweetheart okay? I’m not going to get mad at you for asking me a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked into her eyes for a moment before biting her bottom lip and nodding her head once. Yang smiled at her, her eyes roaming across Blake’s face as she brought her hand from the back of the girls neck to tuck some hair behind her ear, brushing her thumb across her cheekbone as she moved her hand back to its previous position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, if listening to music helps you get work done then I say go for it, I have an online lecture I can listen to, I even brought my headphones so I wouldn’t bother you.” Yang’s smile softened, “I..” Yang pulled back farther, letting go of Blake, resting her weight against her heels “I...don’t want you to think I..umm” Yang brought her right hand up to rub the back of her neck, “I don’t understand why you’d be...I don’t know...worried about it being rude...I..I get it” Yang chewed on her bottom lip “But I umm...I’m happy just being around you Blake, we uh...I umm...I’ve noticed...you...uhh” Yang closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath “I know you can be quiet. Which is fine! Really!” Yang reached forward and gave Blake’s hand a reassuring squeeze “Honestly, just spending time with you, being around you is enough, we don’t always have to talk or whatever. We can do our own thing...just together. You can listen to your music and work and I’ll listen to my lecture...I just...I just want to spend time with you but...I don’t want you to feel pressured into some kind of social situation you don’t want to be in. And i definitely don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable in your own room!” Yang’s eyes widened at the realization that she had probably done just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before Yang could say anything else, Blake smiled at her while reaching forward, brushing some of Yang’s hair off her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you ramble when you’re nervous right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang blushed as Blake continued speaking,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cute”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang wasn’t sure how long they had been working, Blake plugged into her music and Yang listening to Anatomy and Physiology Prof drone on and on...and on. The Prof had just started going off on yet another tangent when Yang decided she needed a break. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘More like if I don’t take a break soon I’m going to throw my laptop against the wall in protest’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang shifted herself to the edge of the bed, doing her best to make her movements large so that Blake could see them and so she wouldn’t startle the other girl. Once she was close enough she reached out and tapped Blake’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha listening to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake pulled her earbuds out and gave Yang a soft smile,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, what did you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang grinned at her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha listening to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake blushed before biting her bottom lip as she toyed with the cord of her earbuds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would...do...do you want to listen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s smile morphed into a toothy grin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake smiled before tilting her head down slightly and nodded her head, she looked back up to Yang while passing her her earbuds,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s one of my favorite songs”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang nodded in understanding as she popped the earbuds in and waited patiently for Blake to press play.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Give me groceries and booze</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Give me FaceTime with my friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Give me intravenous news, little drips of CNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Give me meditation apps, text me pictures of your dog</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Give me life, give me peace, give me noise</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone gimme fucking zen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone gimme fucking zen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gimme space, at least six feet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dig my grave just as deep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got sex on my mind all the time, fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scrollin' through the internet time suck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I've been feelin' flat like a pancake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could use a hug or a handshake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could use some drugs or a Band-Aid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooped up in a hole I wanna lose all my control</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanna just go on a rampage</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gimme wisdom, gimme teeth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme vision, let me see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme courage to confess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every night I text my ex</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme girls, gimme boys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme life, gimme peace, gimme noise</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone gimme fucking zen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone gimme fucking zen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme fucking zen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I need something to avoid all of my fears and paranoia</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme, gimme</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone gimme fucking zen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, gimme an appetite</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme hope for the afterlife</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or a reason to look past tonight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme happiness when I found the fame</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme music that doesn't all sound the same</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme something that I can look forward to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme humans that I can get closer to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look down at me but the next thing you know it's you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the rent overdue</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gimme a little bit of piece of your peace of mind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme a piece of yours, you'll get a piece of mine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme something to do when there nothing to do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when I get it, shit, I'll probably just fuck it up too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme two steps to the left (Ayy)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme one step to the right (Ayy)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme one dance with the volume at ten</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And someone, anyone, gimme fucking zen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone gimme fucking zen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme fucking zen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I need something to avoid all of my fears and paranoia</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme, gimme</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone gimme f-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Give me hope for something better</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Give me justice for my cries</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tell me we're all in this together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if we're not then tell me lies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme love, give me Wi-Fi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme drugs, get me sky high</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme headspace, set my head straight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cut the dead weight, burn the red tape</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme the good old days from seven days ago</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let me go outside again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme life, gimme peace, gimme noise</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone gimme fucking zen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone gimme fucking zen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme fucking zen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I need something to avoid all of my fears and paranoia</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimme, gimme</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone gimme fucking z-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The song ended and Yang smiled. She had a philosophy, when someone shared their favorite song, book, movie, TV show, anything, you should always pay attention to it. Typically when something is someone’s favorite, it is because there is some aspect of it that the person can relate to on some level. When they share that with you, it’s as if they’re sharing a part of themselves with you too. Something deeper, more meaningful. Something that you should not ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Yang never did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a mental note to look up the song again later and listen to it again. Mainly because she felt it shed some light on the sort of things Blake was dealing with, or at least had dealt with in the past. And secondly because </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s a Fucking catchy song’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang gently removed the earbuds from her ears and passed them back to Blake who had been sitting and watching her, watching her reaction the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a catchy song”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat passed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for sharing that with me Blake”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so much for reading!<br/>The song is actually a really amazing song called "Zen" by X Ambassadors, K.Flay and grandson...you should 100% go check it out. It was inspired by and written during the lock-down phase of COVID but I thought parts of it could also work for the touch avoidant small ball of anxiety that is this Blake Belladonna...what do you guys think? Does it fit or is it just wishful thinking on my part? :P</p><p>I'm going to try and get the next chapter of Sanctuary written and posted this weekend and then I have some adulting to do so I truly do not know when I'll be able to update this fic again...hopefully before the end of next weekend if not sooner!</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>So I'm currently sitting in a hospital waiting room waiting for my wife to come out of getting some tests done and I decided to write while I wait since I couldn't go in with her. Butttt my battery is starting to die so I couldn't write more than this 😂</p><p>Enjoy another short chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 18th, 11:28am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Hey, I know you're at work right now but I had a question for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 18th, 11:37am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia: what's up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang paused, her fingers hovering over the keyboard of her phone. She had moved back to her previous position on Blake's bed a while ago and decided she needed a break. She figured checking with Ilia on her idea for her date location tomorrow would be a good use of her time. Yang nervously started tapping her phone between her fingers as she turned her gaze over towards Blake. Yang smiled to herself at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake was sitting at her desk, earbuds it, slowly nodding her head to the beat of a song that Yang couldn't hear. Blake's fingers still flying over her keyboard, she slowly poked her tongue out between her lips in concentration. Yangs eyes were drawn to her lips at the movement. Unable to stop herself from picturing what it would be like to feel those lips against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang felt her face heat up as she shook her head, trying to dislodge the images her imagination was creating.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 18th, 11:40am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Have you ever heard of Snakes and Lattes?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 18th, 11:44am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia: you mean Snakes and Lagers?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 18th, 11:45am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: no, Lattes. I've been to Snakes and Lagers though, it's crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 18th, 11:45am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: I was thinking of taking Blake there for our date tomorrow but Lagers gets really loud and the people can get a bit rowdy…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 18th, 11:46am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: I just don't want to make her uncomfortable, I want her to enjoy herself...so I thought Lattes would be a better bet.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 18th, 11:48am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: I uh...just wanted to see what your thoughts were..</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 18th, 11:56am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia: yang?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 18th, 11:57am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Ya?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Saturday Oct 18th, 11:58am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia: you're a good person. Seriously not a lot of people would bother taking someone's comfort level into consideration  like this. Just relax. I think it's a great idea and Blake will love it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled at her phone like a complete dork. Ilia's words meant a lot to her. She knew her and Blake were close, basically family, so it meant the world to her to hear that Ilia thought Blake would enjoy herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang had been thinking about asking Blake out for a while, but she really started thinking about it yesterday and earlier this morning. She had started thinking about potential date locations while she was on her run. Making a mental list and then crossing things off as she went. Too loud. Too crowded. Too loud and too crowded. The last thing Yang wanted was to trigger Blake's anxiety. She wanted something fun, but a location they'd both be comfortable in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snakes and Lattes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was perfect! Coffee, tea, board games, fun and if they went in the afternoon, not crowded. And now that she had Ilias approval, Yang couldn't help grin in excitement </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know studying made you so happy"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang jumped, startled by Blake's voice. Her phone slipping out of her hands and crashing into her laptop, causing both girls to wince at the noise. Yang brought her right hand up to rub the back of her neck, a nervous laugh on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha you caught me! I just uh...love school" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake tilted her head to the side, smirk on her face, brow raised, questioning. Yang met her gaze and relaxed, shrugging her shoulders and letting out a legitimate chuckle,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya, I know...I do actually really love school"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake tilted her head to the opposite side, a smile on her lips and a warmth on her face that Yang hadn't seen before. It was beautiful. Yang did everything she could to commit the image in front of her to memory. It took Yang a second to figure it out but once she did she couldn't help but grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely relaxed and happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake shook her head, giggling slightly while she stood up and walked towards her bed, stopping in front of Yang,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you hungry? I thought we could order in and then watch some more Criminal Minds?" Blake bit her bottom lip "umm..u-unless you don't want too...nno pressure to stay"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of Yangs mouth tilt up a little, a small and slightly sad smile across her face. She slid her laptop off her thighs and scootched herself forward until she was sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs on either side of Blake's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya, I could eat"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you all so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you thought!</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>I am so so sorry it's been so long without an update...2+weeks...I think that may have been the longest I've gone between posts for this fic since I started it.<br/>This chapter is short...and kinda weak to be honest...but I've been sick the past week or so (small COVID scare but it came back negative so woohoo!)<br/>Anyway...hope you like this one 😊</p><p>Oh! TW for implied past sexual assult...so if you don't want to read it...skip this chapter. It's not very detailed but it's there so...heads up</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After eating lunch both girls decided to work on assignments a little while longer before calling it a day and relaxing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang had spent the better part of the last hour watching Blake work rather than doing any of her own. She found herself having to rewind her online lecture on more than one occasion. Once she realized she had replayed the same slide 5 times she decided she was done. She had been relatively productive so she considered it a win. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang paused the lecture while popping her earbuds out of her ears and then gently closed her laptop. She placed it on the bed beside her as she slowly moved forward to get off the bed. Once again making her movements easily visible as to not startle Blake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake heard the sound of Yang moving against her duvet before she saw her. Her cat ears flicked towards the bed to her left and the sound of Yang's movements, half a second later she saw Yang shuffle forward out of the corner of her eye. A small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as she popped out her earbuds and turned in her chair to face Yang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it you're studied out for the day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang shot her a smile,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am totally done with school work right now, I just want to lay down, cuddle with my favorite person, and watch the show they like"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake felt her cheeks warm up as a blush started to form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll grab my laptop"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take them too long to settle into their usual position. Blake curled up against Yang's side, the blonde's arm draped across Blakes shoulders, her fingers tracing patterns against Blake's upper arm. Blake's cheek resting against Yang's chest and her arm resting on top of her stomach. Usually Blake would hold onto Yang's shirt while they laid together, but Yang's current outfit didn't allow for that. Instead Blake found her hand resting against the soft skin and defined muscles of Yang's abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nestled farther into Yang's body and started absentmindedly trailing her fingers up and down Yang's side while they waited for Blake's laptop to turn on. She could feel the goosebumps start to form under her touch and smirked slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sat forward just enough to pause Blake's movements, in order to start episode four of Criminal Minds. The moment she settled back into her spot, Blake's fingers started dancing across the skin of her abdomen and side. With a surge of confidence Blake started to trail her fingers lower, tracing the top of Yang's waistband before moving back up along her side. Keeping her touch light, smiling against the skin of Yang's chest as she heard her breathing quicken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake was actively trying to ignore the episode playing on the screen. Normally she would have skipped over this epsiode...as well as any other episode that deals with rape, but she didnt want Yang to miss parts of the story. So Blake busied herself by drawing shapes across Yangs skin, and focused on how her breathing would increase and hitch when she traced over a particularly sensitive spot. It didn't take long before Yang gently grabbed onto Blake's hand, stilling her movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that that doesn't feel great...but it's making it very hard for me to focus"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake could hear the smile on Yangs face as she spoke and relaxed even more into her as Yang placed a soft kiss onto of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake tried to watch the episode, she really did. But everytime they spoke about the details of the case Blake would stiffen...the subject striking too close to home for her. She tried her best to hide it, not flinch, not allow herself to become physically affected by what was being said on screen. But she knew yang had picked up on it. The way Yang would gently squeeze her shoulder, or softly kiss between her cat ears, or simply ask if she was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were about halfway through the episode when Blake decided she needed a break,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want a tea or something to drink? I-I'm going to make myself one"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang gave her a concerned look as Blake untangled herself and moved to stand up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh...sure," Yang pushed herself up into a more upright position, "I can make it for you if you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake was already standing and she just shook her head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No it's okay...you're...you're my gguest I'll make it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake shot her a weak smile as she started towards her bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay...do you want me to pause it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, keep watching, I've already seen it, its ookay "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Blake was out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving a confused and concerned yang sitting on her bed. Yang was torn between going to check on Blake and staying where she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'She'll tell you when she's ready'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So Yang turned her attention back to the laptop and continued the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat passed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then another</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And another</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the epsiode ended</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Okay even Blake's shitty kettle doesn't take that long'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> So Yang quickly stopped the next episode from starting and moved the laptop off her lap and onto the bed before jumping off and heading out into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you all so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts! I live for your comments! They help keep me motivated 😂</p><p>Also I'm thinking about hosting a Fanart Challenge on my IG @wilcoxsworkshop if anyone is interested in creating fanart for any of my fics I'd love to see it and then with your permission I'd upload it into the fic 😊</p><p>Planning on working on Contretemps, Poor Timing and Sanctuary tomorrow but...I am sick so...no promises 😂</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Sorry I know it's been wayyy too long since I updated this fic! Just been busy/totally lost inspiration to write this story.<br/>So I do have an update for you know...but it's super short...and to be honest I don't know where it came from or even if it flows with the story...<br/>But I hope you enjoy it anyway 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yang got to the doorway and paused, taking in the sight before her, it equal parts adorable and heartbreaking. Blake was curled up on the far side of the couch, leaning against the armrest. Her knees were bent, feet resting on the cushion, thighs pressed against her chest. She had a dark purple blanket pulled tightly around her body, her hands popping out from the confines of the fabric. She was holding into a mug with both hands, the bottom resting against the tops of her knees. Blake was staring straight ahead, lost in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang leaned against the doorframe,her arms softly crossed against her chest, her right shoulder pressed into the wood of the frame. Her hips slightly jutted out, legs crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight was adorable for the same reason it was heartbreaking. Blake looked small. Curled up into herself like a young child. A blanket pulled around her body similar to the way a superhero would wear a cape. But the heartbreaking factors outweighed the adorable ones. The way her cat ears switched from being pinned back against her scalp to drooping to the sides. They moved as her thoughts did, old memories trying to claw their way to the forefront of Blake's mind. Her face, remarkably, remained impassive. Her cat ears, the only thing giving her inner terminal away. But eventually Blake's resolve started to crumble. Yang could see the corner of Blake's mouth tip downwards, nostals fluttering as she started blinking rapidly. Attempting to keep her unshed tears exactly that, unshed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Yang saw Blake's chin waver, the skin pinching together, and the corners of her mouth twitch she knew she needed to do something. It hurt her too much not too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang slowly made her way over towards the couch, making sure to keep her movements large but unthreatening. She purposely scuffed her heels along the floor, watching as Blake's ears picked up the sound and flicked towards her. And she quickly made sure to move into the other girls line of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sat down on the couch beside Blake, leaving more than a few inches between them. Not wanting to overcrowd her. Yang sat on the couch sideways, her left knee bent and positioned under her body and her right leg hung over the seat, her foot resting on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake glanced over at her when she felt the couch cushion dip under the added weight of another person. Yang didn't say a word, she simply opened her arms and motioned with her hands for Blake to come closer. Blake hesitated for a second before placing her mug on the coffee table and lunging towards Yang. Blake's arm wrapped around Yang's neck, her face buried into the exposed skin of Yang's neck, her ears pinned back in distress. Yang's arms instantly wrapped around Blake's waist, pulling her as close as their current seated positions would allow. It wasn't long before Yang could feel the tale tell of hot tears and wet skin against her neck. Yang tilted her head back slightly,eyes fixed on the ceiling. Her eyelids rapidly blinking, her bottom lip pressed between her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'You will not cry'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And she didn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang slowly slid her left arm up Blake's back, her hand resting between the girls shoulders, and used her right to rub the small of her back. Light, gentle circles. Yang couldn't tell you exactly how long they sat like that. One minute? Five minutes? Twenty? But when she started feeling the muscles in her back twitch in protest to their twisted position, she did the only thing she could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang used the all the tenderness she could muster to gently lift Blake up and twist their bodies so Blake's face was still resting against Yangs neck, Yangs arms wrapped around Blake's body, and Blake's legs draped over Yangs lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang slowly, and with all the care in her heart, rubbed circles across Blake's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang switched between slowly rocking Blake back and forth in her arms to sitting still and just holding her tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang whispered soft,and reassuring words in Blake's ear, she hummed a lullaby from her childhood. She ever so gently pressed light, soft kisses to the ttop of Blake's head. The other girls cat ears flicking every so slightly .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang let Blake cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never pressed her into talking. Never asking what was wrong or if she wanted to talk to her about it. She just held her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang let Blake cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang gave Blake an environment in which she felt safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was in that moment Yang said more to Blake in her silence than she every could have with words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was in that moment that Yang gave Blake the best gift she ever could have given her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Understanding</p><p>Protection</p><p>Safety </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! Seriously I'd love the feedback on this chapter because I really don't know how I feel about it 😂</p><p>I think the next chapter will be the date! So if you have any suggestions or ideas for that as well I'd be happy to hear them! 😊</p><p>Until next time 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>I have another short chapter for you guys...and I'm not sure how I feel about it.. but I hope you like it 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"ILIA!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake heard a bang and a thud followed by running footsteps, her ears flicking towards her bedroom door seconds before it was thrown open and her best friend burst into her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia took in the sight in front of her and relaxed slightly, now knowing her friend wasn't in imitate danger. Ilia just had to scan the room for a second to realize what the issue was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake was sitting on the edge of her bed, the bottom of her feet resting on the lip of her bedframe, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, her chin resting on top of her knees. Ilia could see her rocking back and forth slightly. It is a sight that Ilia had seen many times before...but there was something different this time. Something that had Ilia suppressing a laugh rather than worrying too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake was currently surrounded by arguably every single article of clothing she had ever owned. There were piles of clothes on the bed, the desk, scattered along the floor, hanging over her computer chair. It was the messiest Ilia had ever seen Blake's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake's head shot up, her ears pinned back in distress. Her face contorted into a look of bewilderment, her arms coming off her legs to frantically motion around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think the problem is quite obvious Ilia"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia had to bite the inside of her cheek from laughing,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right, clearly someone broke in and decided to trash just your bedroom, it is painfully obvious now that you mention it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake rolled her eyes, a small hint of a smile teasing at the corner of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have absolutely nothing to wear!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia quirked her brow while giving Blake a "are you fucking kidding me" look, while motioning towards the piles of clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly Blake, I'd say you have the complete opposite problem. You almost have too many clothes to choose from. Hell I can pick out six different outfits from here." Ilia paused for a second, moving farther into the room, she pushed a pile of clothes farther across the bed before taking a seat beside Blake "what's the real problem?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Blake didn't respond right away Ilia didn't push her. She just sat beside her, waiting...and mentally figuring out something for her to wear on her date. When Blake finally did speak, it was barely above a whisper, her voice so soft and low that Ilia almost had trouble hearing her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What...what if...what if I have a panic attack? Or...what if she finds me boring?" Blake turned to look at her friend before biting her bottom lip and looking towards the floor, wrapping her arms back around her legs "what..w-what if she finally realizes that I'm not worth the effort?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia clenched her jaw so tight the muscles popped, Blake could almost hear her friends teeth grinding together in anger. Ilia took a deep breath,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, if I ever see that prick again, I'll kill him...for ever making you feel like you aren't worth someone putting in some effort. I swear Blake, I'll kill him myself"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake peursed her lips together before speaking softly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and I both know it won't come to that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia nodded her head to the side in agreement. She looked over and saw that Blake was staring straight ahead, clearly lost inside her own head. Ilia pulled out her phone and checked the time </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'11:39 am'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia knew that Yang was picking Blake up at 12:30pm in order to get to the cafe during their slow time. Ilia sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so...I'm not really supposed to be telling you this but...you really don't have to worry about this date...I know where you guys are going and just…" Ilia hesitated for a second "trust me, Yang went over and beyond to insure you would be comfortable." Ilia smirked and lightly bumped Blake's shoulder with her own "Besides...you'd have to be blind to not see that that girl is crazy about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake blushed and bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia smiled and gently patted Blake's shoulder before hopping up off the bed and moving around the room, grabbing articles of clothing as she went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on Belladonna, you've got a date to get ready for"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!<br/>All feedback is welcome 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>So this chapter did not go as expected...but I'm still pretty happy with it 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"GUYS!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang paced around her bedroom, switching between picking up clothes, holding them against her body, studying her reflection in the mirror and shaking out her hands and arms trying to rid herself of the nervous energy she found coursing through her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw her latest choice behind her, not caring where it landed, as if the shirt had somehow offended her by being one shade off from the colour she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"GUYS!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang heard a loud bang followed by a squeak and then running footsteps. second later Ruby burst into her room. The doorknob making a loud thud as it connected with the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was Ruby, standing in the middle of Yang's bedroom, baseball bat in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang cocked her head to the side, a look of bewilderment on her face, the same moment Weiss calmly walked into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss's eyes widened at the state of both Yang's room, and Yang herself. Clothes were </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>everywhere. Weiss couldn't even see the floor anymore, it was just a sea of clothes. The bed wasn't much better. But at least on the bed there was some sort of semblance of order. A dress laid out, three shirts and pants matched together, and a suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'When did Yang get a suit?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss shook her head trying to focus and looked at her friend. Yang was a mess. Her hair was disheveled, she was standing in the middle of her room in nothing more than her bra and underwear. Her right hand running through her hair, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss quickly glanced over at Ruby and knitted her brow together</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'When did Ruby get a baseball bat'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat passed</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'None of us even play baseball!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss was about to open her mouth to voice her thoughts to Ruby when her attention was pulled back to Yang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean!? Isn't it obvious!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang started pacing back and forth across the room, nudging clothes out of her way with her feet as she went. When neither Ruby or Weiss responded yang paused and looked at them...and was met with the confused gaze of both her sister and best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang groaned and flinging her arms up in the air,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have nothing to wear! I'm supposed to pick Blake up in less than an hour and I have absolutely nothing to wear" Yang continued her pacing, hands tangled in her hair near the back of her head, she turned and glanced at the other girls "maybe I should cancel?" She turned around and started pacing away from them, she took two steps before thring her arms up in the air "Fuck! No! I can't do that...Blake would never speak to me again...and I wouldn't blame her" the last part coming out in a mutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang continued her pacing for a few more minutes before Weiss had had enough. She slowly walked over and stopped in front of Yan, gently placing her hands on her friends shoulders. Yang, stopped and tilted her head up from the floor to look Weiss in the eye. Yang's eyes glossy, tears close to the surface. Weiss could easily see Yang's chest heaving with her increased breathing, the breathing that usually came before the tears did. So when Weiss spoke she spoke gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay...so...we both know you have plenty of stuff to wear" Weiss jestered to the mess that had taken over her friends room, a small half smile on her face. Weiss tilted her head to the side and gave Yang a soft smile before speaking again "so what is really bothering you Yang?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang chewed on her bottom lip before taking in a ragged breath, furiously trying to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I…" Yang chocked as some tears started to slide down her cheeks "I'm...im not.."ahg" Yang let out a  cry of frustration while stepping back from Weiss, bringing her hands up to wipe the tears off her face. "I'm not feeling super feminine today...I...I want to wear a button up but my stupid fucking boobs are so fucking big that all the shirts keep pulling at the buttons and it looks horrible! The dress looks good..but I'm just.." the tears started falling freely down her face "I'm not comfortable wearing it today"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded her head in understanding, it wasn't the first time they had been in a similar situation. Weiss pulled her friend into a hug and rubbed her back and Yang cried against her shoulder, her back shaking with the force of her sobs. Weiss looked over towards Ruby, who just looked uncomfortable, and mouthed to her that she had this. Ruby mouthed back a thank you before racing out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss held her like that until Yang's tears slowed and her breathing was back under control. She pulled back and slipped her phone out of her pocket to check the time</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'11:39am'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded to herself before slowly moving her hands towards Yang's face and wipped the tears away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You trust me right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang nodded,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded again and shot Yang a smile,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great! This is what is going to happen. You are going to go into the bathroom and wash your face with some cold water, and you're going to fix your hair...I'm thinking you'll wear either a snapbacks or a beanie so keep your hair down...just..tame the waves a bit, and do your makeup if you feel like wearing any today. I am going to pick an outfit for you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang gave Weiss a toothy smile before pulling the smaller girl into a hug,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Weiss"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss gave her a gently squeeze before stepping back,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course...but...Yang?" The corner of Yangs mouth tipped upwards, signaling for Weiss to continue "we all see how Blake looks at you and acts around you...she clearly likes you and cares about you...try...try not to worry too much alright"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang wipped the last of the tears off her cheeks before chocking out a light laugh,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Weiss...really"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss smiled quickly before moving behind Yang and started stearing her towards the door</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on Xiao Long, you've got a date to get ready for"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!</p><p>Also I totally relate to and feel for Yang in this chapter...I also have a love/hate relationship with button ups, for this exact reason....*le sigh*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The time has come!<br/>Enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>Link to some fanart/scene art by @jub.26 and @_kats_arts_ on IG is at the bottom! Be sure to click the links and check then out :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> '12:29pm' </em>
</p><p>Yang slipped her phone back into the back pocket of her jeans. She slowly rocked her weight from her toes onto her heels and back. She looked down at her outfit and smiled while sending a silent thank you to Weiss.</p><p>She was wearing her light brown Timberland boots, black ripped skinny jeans, an oversized white tshirt  and a black beanie. Her hair loose coming down in soft waves. She nervously twirled the strem of the single red rose between her fingers, while letting out a nervous, shaky breath.</p><p>
  <em> 'You're fine. Weiss did good, you look hot. You got this' </em>
</p><p>Yang quickly nodded to herself before shaking out her arms and legs and then, bringing her free hand up and knocked on Blake's door.door.</p><p>When the door opened, Yang's jaw dropped, lips parting. Her eyes wide.</p><p>
  <em> 'Holy shit' </em>
</p><p>Blake stood in front of her, and she was absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing black short heel boots, black skinny jeans, and an oversized charcoal grey coloured knitted turtleneck, the bottom of a light blue denim button up peaking out from under the bottom and the cuffs of the sweater. Blake had opted out of wearing her signature beanie so her cat ears were free and visible. They flicked forward in interested when she shamelessly raked her eyes down Yang's body. Then they twisted and pinned back and to the side when Yang didn't say anything. Blake brought her right arm across her body and gripped onto her left elbow. Head tilted down towards the floor.</p><p>Thankfully before Blake's nerves and insecurities could get too out of hand Yang finally remembered how to speak. Her words coming out in a owed whisper,</p><p>"Blake" Yang took a step forward and slowly, tenderly useining her right hand, her fingertips gently pressed against Blake's chin to guide her head back up. Yang ducked her head down to make eye contact and wore a genuine smile on her lips and adoration in her eyes "you are absolutely stunning"</p><p>Blake felt her cheeks burn as they turned the same colour as the flower in Yang's hand. Blake looked up and gave Yang a soft smile. She pointed to the rose, her words soft and small,</p><p>"Is...is that for me?"</p><p>Now it was Yang's turn to blush, as she brought her right hand up to rub the back of her neck. She held the flower out towards Blake, a shy smile playing at her lops,</p><p>"Uh, ya...I know it's kinda cheesy...I just…" Yang shifted her weight from foot to foot "I really wanted to get you something, and I...I like the tradition of flowers…" </p><p>When Blake just stood there smiling, but didnt move to take the flower Yang faltered, her arm starting to drop,</p><p>"Sorry...its lame..I shouldn't ha-"</p><p>Yang's words caught in her throat as Blake reached forward and gently placed her hand on Yangs forearm, giving her a soft squeeze before slowly trailing her hand down her arm, moving to take the rose out of her hands,</p><p>"Please don't apologize...its it's unbelievably sweet" Blake shot Yang a tender smile before moving back towards the kitchen to put the flower in some water "no...no one has ever given me a flower before...it's...it's nice" Blake had a bashful look on her face "thank you Yang"</p><p>"Sweetheart, I'd give you the world if you'd let me"</p><p>Blake let out a light chuckle, feeling her nerves slowly dissipate,</p><p>"Come on Cassanova, let's go"</p><p>Yang beamed at her, loving that Blake seemed to have relaxed slightly. Yang took a step to the side, while motioning to the front door with both hands,</p><p>"After you"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As soon as the girls stepped outside Blake started to move towards the parking lot but when Yang didn't move to follow her she paused. Blake looked at Yang and tilted her head to the side, ears flicking back and forth,</p><p>"We're not driving?"</p><p>Yang just shook her head and smiled,</p><p>"Where we are going is only like a 15 minute walk from here...and it's nice out today so I.. uh.. I thought we could walk?"</p><p>Blake simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled before moving to follow Yang. The girl's quickly fell into step beside each other, their shoulders periodically bumping against each others, and their fingers brushing against each others every so often.</p><p>Yang could feel her skin heat up everytime she made contact with the back of Blake's hand. Goosebumps erupting across the skin of her forearm.</p><p>
  <em> 'For fucks sake, what is you're problem? Just grab her hand….what if that makes her uncomfortable? What if she isn't okay with PDA...is hand holding even considered PDA?' </em>
</p><p>Yang's brow furrowed in thought, the fingers of her right hand Lexington and extending, pushing against Blake's.</p><p>
  <em> 'Come on Xiao Long! You have game, you are charming, Blake likes you...yes but she doesn't like physical contact, you know that. Yes...but she seems to be more okay with it when it's you...but what if-' </em>
</p><p>Yang was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a warm hand slide into hers, fingers intertwining. Blake gave her a gently squeeze while shooting her a small smirk,</p><p>"You were thinking too loudly"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The walked for a few more minutes, a comfortable silence settling around them. Blake took in the trees around her, the leaves were changing, a vast array of different shades of oranges and reds. She didn't know why but there was something about the Fall that put her at ease slightly. Her ears flicked back and forth as they walked down the sidewalk, the crip sound of boots on fallen leaves floating up to her ears. A smile on her face.</p><p>Then Yang pulled her to a stop, indicating that they had arrived. Blake looked up at the sign, read if, then read it again. The smile on her face growing.</p><p>
  <em> 'SNAKES &amp; LATTES' </em>
</p><p>Blake turned to face Yang, the biggest smile Yang had ever seen across the other girls face.</p><p>Blake laughed and squeezed Yangs hand, before pulling her towards the door, but paused just outside,</p><p>"Yang?"</p><p>"Ya sweetheart?"</p><p>A heartbeat passed</p><p>"This is perfect"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CLSAoI6Fe45/">Fanart</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CNYPynmh3jx/?igshid=n7w2mcohrqt1">Fanart</a>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!<br/>Love hearing from everyone!</p><p> </p><p>Okay...so it was naive of me to assume I'd get the entire date in one chapter...this is the first of probably three chapters...<br/>I'm going to attempt to attach pictures for reference for their outfits...hopefully it works...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>I am so so sorry it's been nearly two months since I've updated this fic...life got crazy and I lost inspiration and motivation for this story. I am also sorry because this update is a short one...hopefully it won't be as long before I update again 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yang traced her fingers along the grain of the wooden table she found herself sitting at. Looking around the cafe she smiled to herself and mentally gave herself a high five. She had been right about this being a slow time for the caffe, as far as Yang could tell it was just them and a party of four other University aged guys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inside of Snakes &amp; Lattes was full of wooden tables paired with mix matching chairs. Floor to ceiling shelves lined three out of the four walls of the main part of the cafe. The fourth wall being where the pastry counter was. It had a rustic warmth about it, and Yang loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang had offered to stay at the table and watch their stuff while they waited for their drinks and food to arrive, letting Blake go off and pick the first game. Watching as Blake slowly moved around the cafe, carefully studying each game she came across, Yang couldn't help but smile. Blake's shoulders were relaxed, her cat ears were twitching back and forth in excitement, and the corners of her lips curved upwards into a genuine smile. But it was the childlike joy that shaun in Blake's eyes that truly had Yang smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang felt her heart swell at the sight of Blake looking so carefree. So...happy. Yang's attenchion was pulled away by the sound of wheels rolling and clicking against the hardwood floor. Seconds later a bowl of gummy bears was being dropped onto the table, swirling around against the table top, threatening to spill over, before eventually coming to a stop. One gummy bear tumbling out of the bowl and onto the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh man! I was so close to a perfect score!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang turned her head to the right, eyebrow raised and a chuckle on her lips. A chuckle that quickly got caught in the back of her throat when she looked at who was now standing beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had changed a bit since Yang saw her last but she still had her signature reddish pink hair with blue streaks,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Still reminds me of cotton candy'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yang Xiao Long, I'm surprised to see you here...with a date no less"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang rolled her eyes as she let out a heavy sigh, slowly leaning back in her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neon, can we please, just..not do this right now"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neon's eyes narrowed, a devilish grin forming on her lips, she slowly moved backwards, "fine. I'll wait for your date to get back and we can do it then" before turning around and skating away, her laugh echoing in the small space, her tail flicking ack and forth playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang's eyes widened in panic as she shot up in her seat, but before she could get a word out Neon was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang looked around the cafe trying to pick up on a flash of pink hair. Her heart was beating in her chest. Her anxiety growing by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Fucking Neon...it's not like yyou weren't going to tell Blake. Ya well, I wasn't playing on doing it on our first date, it isn't exactly first date material...or any date material.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of wood scraping against wood, she looked back towards the seat in front of her and smiled. Her heart was still beating at an unusually high speed but her anxiety had all but washed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake's smile was mesmerizing, it made Yang's stomach flutter and her mouth go dry. The look of pure joy and excitement in Blake's eyes quickly had Yang forgetting all about Neon. Yang's mile grew as she noticed that Blake was hiding something behind her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang scooched forward in her seat, a soft chuckle starting in her throat,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Care to show me what game you picked?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!<br/>Any and all thoughts, suggestions and guesses for future chapters are welcome 😊</p><p>Until next time 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>I am so so sorry it's been so long since I updated this fic last...and I'm also very sorry that this chapter is so short.<br/>I'm having some trouble inspiration wise with this fic in particular so the next few chapters might be on the short side until I get my thoughts organized and some inspiration. <br/>But I still hope you'll like it 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yang couldn't stop the grin that broke out across her face when Blake placed the game down on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kurplunk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake quickly sat in her chair and scootched it closer to the table, her ears flicking backwards at the sound of chair legs on hardwood. Yangs heart melted at the smile on Blake's face and her own smile only grew when Blake spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya! Ilia and I used to play this all the time as kids! It was always one of my favorites"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake's smile faltered for a second, her head tilting downwards, ears drooping to the side slightly as an uneasiness settled in her stomach,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I-I can ppick something else i-if you ddont like it.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang felt her heart break slightly, as it always did whenever Blake seemed anxious or uncertain about something,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I swear I am going to show her she is allowed to want something, to have an opinion...and that she wont get yelled at for voicing it'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She slid her hand across the top of the table slowly, making sure Blake had plenty of time to pull away if she wanted. When she didn't, Yang took it as a sign to keep going. She gently placed her hand over Blake's, giving it a light squeeze before tenderly pushing her thumb over the other girls knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's perfect Blake, Rubes and I used to play it all the time too. I haven't played in years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake's ears perked back up as she lifted her head, a blush forming across her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So..you..you want to play?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yangs smile softened as she nodded her head before moving to take all the pieces out of the box,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd love to."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurplunk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A game of luck, maybe some strategy, but mostly luck. A game that was quickly becoming one of Yang's favorites. But what Yang loved more was watching Blake play, the way the girls tongue would peak out of the corner of her mouth when she was trying to figure out which stick would cause the smallest number of marbles to come tumbling down, or the way her cat ears flickered and rotated when they did. Or how they would twitch side to side every time she popped a gummy bear in her mouth. Or the content hum that passed her lips every time she chewed, everything warmed Yang's heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all unbelievably adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang's cheeks were starting to hurt from the amount of smiling she had been doing. So she was both happy and disappointed when they were interrupted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grilled cheese with tomato, ham and extra cheese with a French Vanilla latte and a Veggie wrap with a Chai tea latte."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls quickly cleared off the table, placing the game back in its box and off to the side so there was room for their food to be put down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang turned to the side to thank the waitress for bringing their order over and momentarily froze, eyes widened in shock at who was standing beside them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nebula?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so so much for reading! It really means the world to me 😊<br/>I literally reread all 60 chapters today before writing this 😂</p><p>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Or if you have any guesses or suggestions for what should happen moving forward! Seriously your comments keep me motivated 😊</p><p>I'm also hosting a Blake's birthday Giveaway on my IG @wilcoxsworkshop if you're interested.</p><p>And I'm trying to get my other IG account @island0fmisfittoys up and running if anyone wants to check that out 😊</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!<br/>I am so so sorry that it's been so long without an update! This chapter killed me. Like I do not know why but I had such a hard time getting this written...I knew what I wanted to happen but I COULD NOT get my thoughts down on "paper". <br/>Hopefully the next chapter will be easier to write 😂<br/>I do have a little Self Challenge for myself over on Instagram @island0fmisfittoys so I have a few chapters for some other fics to get posted before I come back to this one...HOWEVER! I will be posting sneak peaks over there if anyone is interested 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Nebula?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nebula?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls spoke at the same time before turning to look back at each other, frozen, eyes wide and mouths hanging open slightly in shock. Before either of them could focus on the fact that they both seemed to know the server struggling to juggle their food, they were forced back and into action,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Little help here guys?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake watched as Yang shook her head in disbelief, eyes blinking, and sprang into motion, helping Nebula place their food on the table. Blake took a second to look at Nebula. She hadn't changed much since she had seen her last. She still had her short dark purple hair, and was still wearing that periwinkle knit cardigan that hit just above her knees. Really the only thing that had changed was the addition of a nose ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake noticed how Yang and Nebula spoke to each other, the confident smirk on Nebula's lips and the nervous smile on Yang's. She tried to focus on their words but her thoughts were swirling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'She knows Nebula...Nebula who only does casual...what...what if…' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blake felt her cat ears droop to the sides </span>
  <em>
    <span>'what if I missread this entire thing…' </span>
  </em>
  <span>she rested her hands on the table and absentmindedly started wringing her them together, pulling at the sleeve of her shirt every so often </span>
  <em>
    <span>'what if all Yang wants is something casual? What if-</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you're only good for hacking and sex. You know this. No one wants you for more than th-</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake was pulled out of her thoughts by the gentle warmth of Yang's hand on top of her own. Blake tilted her head up, tucking some of her hair behind her ear with her free hand as Yang softly traced her thumb across Blake's knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake's heart melted at the slight tilt to Yang's head and the soft, concerned smile playing at the corners of her mouth and the tender look in her eyes. When she glanced over towards Nebula she noticed that the confident smirk that has been directed towards Yang had been replaced with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Belladonna"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nebula nodded her head in Blake's direction as a way of greeting. Her brow rose in acknowledgment, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look good." Nebula paused for a second before a lighthearted smirk formed on her lips, "how's Ilia?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake's ear flicked forward towards Yang when she heard her let out a breath,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Was...was that a sigh of relief?...did..did she think that Nebula and I..?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake gently squeezed Yang's fingers before shooting her a reassuring smile. She gracefully flipped their hand placement and started lightly trailing her thumb across Yang's knuckles before turning her attention back to Nebula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's doing really well actually. She's happy. How have you been?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake and Yang both listening politely as Nebula quickly updated them on her life, both agreeing that they should all get together at some point in the future. Blake wasn't 100% sure if that would be a good idea but agreed to it in the moment anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nebula moved to walk away and head back to work but then turned back around facing the girls,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know...this" she pointed between Blake and Yang with her finger, a genuine smile on her face "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>would have thought of it…" Nebula's smile grew as she shook her head laughing lightly "but it fits, you two are good together." Her face softened "I'm happy for you both."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls blushed at Nebula's words as she walked away. Yang gently squeezed Blake's hand before pulling her hand back to awkwardly rub the back of her neck,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I uh...I guess you.." Yang cleared her throat, swallowing thickly, "you must have questions?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake's ears twitched then pinned back back anxiously. She took a second to take a sip of her drink, allowing Yang a moment to do the same, before speaking. Her fingers fiddling along the handle of her mug,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just...I know Nebula, tthrough Ilia." Blake coughed and then cleared her throat, subconsciously licking her lips before continuing "she...she o-only...only ever does causal." Blake's ears drooped to the side, the corners of her mouth turning downwards. She looked up at Yang for a moment before looking back down at her drink, tracing the rim with a shaky hand "you...you aand her...you h-have a history?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake watched as Yang took a long sip of her drink, running her free hand through her hair as she placed the mug back on the table. Blake chewed her bottom lip, wringing her hands together as she anxiously waited for Yang to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do" Yang grimaced slightly, her brow furrowing as she gathered her thoughts "about...about two years ago I…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake's ears flicked forward at the sound of Yang's breath hitch in the back of her throat. Blake cautiously reached across the table and squeezed Yangs hand reassuringly, a warm smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilac met Gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You d-don't need to ssay anything...I.." Blake licked her lips, her heart hammering in her chest "I-I trust you Yang."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat passed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang squeezed her hand, and shot Blake a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise </span>
  </em>
  <span>I will tell you all about it Sweetheart, I...I want you to know...but…" Yang swallowed thickly, before chuckling lightly "it's not exactly a first date conversation" Yang tilted her head to the side, her tone still light but serious, genuine, "but you and me Sweetheart, I...I don't want casual..I'm.." Blake's ears flicked forward when Yang swallowed, she heard her breath waver on her next inhale "I'm all in"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips...or the blush creeping up her cheeks. She nodded her head while giving Yang's hand one more squeeze before pulling away. She nodded towards Yang's plate,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should eat that before it gets cold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang's fingers trailed along the bookcase housing an impressive number of board games. She paused pulling one out slightly and tilting it downwards to read the title</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I haven't even heard of half of these games'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She carefully pushed it back it back before heading farther down the shelf, eyes scanning the rows of shelves, secretly hoping a game she recognized would miraculously pop out and catch her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had let Blake pick every game so far and it was quickly creeping into the evening so Blake had insisted that Yang pock their last game. Yang slowly shuffled farther down the shelf when she found one that looked familiar, and pulled it out, studying the back as she rocked back and forth, shifting her weight from her heels to her toes. An easy smile on her lips. Yang was happy, today had been perfect. There was a slight blip at the beginning but they had quickly moved passed that and enjoyed spending time together. Yangs smile grew thinking about how absolutely adorable Blake was. The way her cat ears flicked forward or stood straight up when she was excited, how she poked her tongue out of the corner of her mouth when she tried to focus, they were both becoming some of Yang's favorite things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Her attention was pulled away from the game in her hands by a soft spoken voice,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Umm...excuse me? You're here with the Faunus girl right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang felt her blood boil and her jaw clench, having someone speak about Blake that way didn't sit well with her. As she turned around she came face to face with a thin, lanky, teenage boy, around her age, with black Ram horns nestled in a head of curly red hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Okay...well he probably isn't racist at least...doesn't mean he isn't homophobic though'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She grit her jaw and fought to keep her voice even,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya, do you have a problem with that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy's eyes widened in panic and Yang felt herself relax slightly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO! No no! Definitely not! I'm, I'm actually here with my boyfriend I just...I'm a Sociology student at Beacon and I'm doing a paper on what it's like living here as a Faunus with visible traits. I-" Yang watched as his throat bobbed as he swallowed, and he started wringing his hands together, blue eyes darting around the cafe. She felt her own anxiety start to grow, starting low in her belly, bubbling and rolling. "I went over to her to ask her if she would be willing to be one of my interviewees but she took one look at me a-and she...she just bolted! I didn't do or say anything bad I swear! She just took off!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang felt the blood drain from her face as the game she was holding tumbled out of her hands. She barely had a chance to hear the boy as he told which direction Blake had gone. She was already moving. Fumbling to get her wallet out of her back packet, throwing more than enough cash down on the table to cover their meal before barreling out the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment! I absolutely love hearing from everyone!</p><p>Also, there was a link to some fanart posted back on chapter 59, I would definitely go back and check it out 😊 she did a really good job 😊</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Not sure how I feel about this chapter...but I hope you like it 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the door chime ringing as she flung the front door to the cafe open, continued to sound inside her head as Yang started down the street. Or was that the sound of her blood rushing to her ears as her heart started beating erratically? Yang couldn't tell. All she was able to register was the painful grip of a phantom fist around her heart and her inability to take in a full breath. That and her own inner monologue of,</p><p>
  <em> 'Find Blake. Make sure she is safe. Make sure she is okay. Find her. You're okay. She didn't leave you. Find her. Make sure she is okay.' </em>
</p><p>The words repeating over and over, becoming more and more desperate every second Yang went without some sort of sign as to where Blake had gotten to. She knew that she still didn't know Blake that well, they had only been hanging out for a little over a week but she had yet to see the girl's anxiety get to the point where she's actually bolted. </p><p>
  <em> 'This is not good.' </em>
</p><p>Yang picked up her pace, half walking half running down the sidewalk. Her head twisting back and forth between alleyways and the sidewalk in front of her. Her eyes darting around the dark, desperately hoping to see some sign of Blake being nearby. </p><p>It was getting later in the year, and even though the sun was still out, it was quickly getting lower in the sky. It would be dark soon.</p><p>
  <em> 'I need to find her. She doesn't like being out in the dark' </em>
</p><p>Three blocks with no sign of her, Yang felt her anxiety spike. Her hands were clammy and there was this...tingling in her chest and behind her eyes. </p><p>
  <em> 'You cannot cry right now, you need to be strong. Find her. Make sure she is safe.' </em>
</p><p>Yang sped up once more, her eyes frantic, her breathing coming in short and shallow gasps. She tangled her right hand in her hair, grasping at the roots before shaking it out.</p><p>Two more blocks</p><p>And that's when she heard it.</p><p>It was faint, but it was a sound that Yang was unfortunately getting more and more used too. The sound that sent a flash of relief through her body the same moment she felt like her heart dropped into her stomach. The quiet whimper, and heartbreaking sobs.</p><p>Before her brain could fully register what she was hearing, her body was reacting. She took off at a full sprint towards the sounds, her legs moving on their own volition, arms pumping. She rounded the next corner heading down an alley and came to a skidding halt, her shoes losing traction against the gravel at the entrance. She shot her hand out to steady herself and hissed as the brick of the building bit into the palm of her hand.</p><p>The sound of skidding shoes and gravel crunching against concrete had Blake's ears flick upwards seconds before she lifted her head up from where it had been resting against her knees. </p><p>Blake looked up, tear streaked cheeks and red puffy eyes,</p><p>"Y-Yang?"</p><p>Yang shook out her hand before dropping to her knees in front of Blake, being sure not to touch her, not wanting to make anything worse. She kept her voice light and even, struggling slightly to keep it from cracking</p><p>"Y-ya Sweetheart,  it's me. I'm here. You're okay."</p><p>The next thing Yang knew, she was toppling backwards from the force that Blake launched herself into her arms. Yang wrapped her arms around Blake, more concerned about protecting her than herself. Her back hit the concrete ground with enough power to force a small grunt from her throat. </p><p>Yang was sure her shirt would be ruined, if the damp feeling slowly spreading across her back was any inclination, she was pretty sure she had fallen into a small puddle when Blake tackled her. But with Blake <em> clinging </em>to her shirt, her chest,  and intermittent sniffles and hiccuped sobs Yang really couldn't bring herself to care about her shirt.</p><p>After a particularly violent sob, Yang brought her left hand up to gently cup the back of Blake's neck, securely tucking her under chin. She rubbed soft but firm circles against her lower back while reassuringly shushinging her, whispering soft words of comfort against her ear.</p><p>Yang wasn't sure how long they laid there, but her back was starting to ache. Thankfully a few moments later Blake let out a shaky breath while tightening her grip on Yang's shirt.</p><p>"Y-Yang?"</p><p>Yang moved her hand from the back of Blake's neck to her upper back, while tilting her head down, pressing a soft kiss to Blake's forehead,</p><p>"Ya Sweetheart?"</p><p>"C-can...ccan you…" Yang felt Blake take a shaky inhale as she curled in on herself, pulling on Yang's shirt, "Ccan you...c-can wwe go h-home p-please"</p><p>Yang smiled softly before pressing a light, tender kiss to Blake's temple,</p><p>"Of course Sweetheart, whatever you need."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Yang decided to quickly order an Uber rather than force Blake to walk all the way back to campus. She would have carried her back, but she figured taking a car would be faster and well...more comfortable...for both of them.</p><p>When they made it out to the street Blake faced Yang and wrapped her arms around her and instantly pulled her arms back, a disgusted sound coming from her throat.</p><p>"Is...is your shirt w-wet"</p><p>Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's waist, resting their foreheads together,</p><p>"Ya...but don't worry about it, okay?"</p><p>Blake opened her mouth to question why, but quickly shut it when she felt Yang press a feather light kiss to her forehead. She wrapped her arms around Yang again, this time ignoring the wet shirt, and nuzzled against the exposed skin of Yang's collarbone.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The ride back to campus was a quiet one, Yang had glared at the driver when he tried to get them to sit separately. But one look at Yang in the rearview mirror, and he wiped around and started driving. If Blake wanted to sit across her lap during the extremely short ride back to their dorms, Yang wasn't going to let anyone take that piece of comfort away from her.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Blake had fallen asleep during the ride back and Yang didn't have the heart to wake her up once they arrived. She texted Ilia and asked her to leave their front door open so she wouldn't have to either  awkwardly look for Blake's key or wake the girl up. She made sure to be extra gentle and careful not to jostle her too much while maneuvering both of them out of the car. </p><p>Yang walked slowly, freezing each time Blake shifted, her heart breaking slightly each time Blake's grip on her shirt tightened. </p><p>Eventually she made it to Blake's dorm, her biceps only slightly objecting to the exertion. Ilia had done what she had asked and left the front door unlocked, so getting inside wasn't too difficult. </p><p>She gently placed Blake into her bed, she comtiplated changing her out of her skinny jeans but decided against it,</p><p>
  <em> 'Don't think we're there yet.' </em>
</p><p>She pressed a soft kiss to Blake's temple and turned to leave when she felt warm fingers wrap around her wrist. She turned back and gave the sleepy golden eyes staring at her a soft smile. Blake swallowed and blinked slowly,</p><p>"W-will you sstay? P-please?"</p><p>Yang's smile grew,</p><p>"Of course! Umm...I'll just run upstairs and chan-"</p><p>Blake's grip tightened around her wrist before she let go and pointed towards her dresser,</p><p>"You, you can-" Blake yawned and her eyelids started to close and her cat ears folded to the sides, "you can borrow some-something" the way Blake's words came out in a mumble make Yang chuckle.</p><p>She grabbed a giant, oversized tshirt from Blake's dresser and headed out to the bathroom to change...and quickly clean her back. The water from the puddle she was laying in earlier was less than sanitary. She stripped out of her clothes and pulled the tshirt on,</p><p>
  <em> 'Thank God Blake has an affinity for oversized shirts' </em>
</p><p>Yang pulled the shirt down, and sighed. While she knew it probably reached Blake's knees, with Yangs extra height and larger chest...the shirt barely reached her mid-thigh.</p><p>Yang tilted her head back and chewed on her bottom lip</p><p>
  <em> 'It's fine, itll be fine...maybe you should just run upstairs and grab some sleep shorts..no she asked you to stay...but' </em>
</p><p>Yang looked down at her pale thighs and pulled the shirt down and groaned,</p><p>
  <em> 'She wants you to stay...itll be fine...your potential discomfort..' </em>
</p><p>Yang shook her head and headed out of the bathroom and back to Blake's room,</p><p>
  <em> 'It'll be fine.' </em>
</p><p>Yang swallowed thickly before slipping into Blake's bed behind her. She made sure to leave a respectful distance between herself and Blake. But the moment she got comfortable, Blake seem to subconsciously drift towards her, pressing her back into Yang's front, sleepily pulling Yang's arm across her waist.</p><p>Yang smiled and let her eyes flutter shut,</p><p>
  <em> 'You'll both be fine.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CMi79hhhHk3/?igshid=1cdwyjylf0ikh">Fanart</a>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!</p><p>Also please head over to @island0fmisfittoys on IG and check out some artwork (that I will ne linking here soon)</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Not sure how I feel about this chapter...and I apologize in advance for the angst..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake woke with a start, a small jolt passing through her body, her eyes snapping open, her breathing sharp and rapid. Her heart was racing in her chest. She felt like she had just run a marathon in her sleep. She swallowed thickly, licking her lips as she tried to push back the lingering images from her nightmare. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'It was just a dream.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake let out a shaky breath as her ears pinned back painfully. She closed her eyes and tried to force down the lump that had formed in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's the thing about having a traumatic past, your nightmares are never just bad dreams. They're always so much more, they're memories, things that </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually did </span>
  </em>
  <span>happen. Real people and scenarios to fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake inhaled, the breath hitching in the back of her throat as a flash of red hair and cold blue eyes danced across her eyes. She tried, but failed, to suppress the shiver that traveled down her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a small gasp as the arm around her waist tightened, pulling her backwards until she was flush with the body behind her. Her eyes widened and her ears flicked straight up as she felt warm sleepy kisses being pressed against the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang's voice was low and raspy from sleep and slightly slurred due to her semi conscious state. Blake swallowed thickly thickly and nodded her head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"F-fine...just...just a b-bad dream."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Yang nuzzle against her neck as she pulled her hand back to rub soothing circles against Blake's hip,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanna talk about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake couldn't see her face but she was sure that Yang's eyes were closed...and was fairly certain that she wouldn't remember having this conversation in the morning. The girl's voice was thick with sleep. Blake shook her head, she knew she should talk to Yang about her past but now was not the time,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No..n-not right nnow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Yang nod her head before trailing her hand back down across Blake's stomach, shuffling them closer together so they were now completely flush together. There wasn't an inch of space between them anywhere. It was a feeling that just a week ago would have sent Blake into a full blown panic attack, and probably still would if it was with anyone else. But having Yang that close to her, her arm protectively wrapped around her waist, the other girls body heat enveloping her like a warm blanket and the steady rhythm of her heart beat helped calm Blake. Slowly pulling her back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang pressed one more light kiss to Blake's neck,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, but wake me up if you need anything Sweetheart, anything at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang's groggy words pulled a smile to Blake's face as she let her eyes flutter shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later both girls were fast asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake sat in her Intro to Law Lecture, half listening to her prof drone on and on about different Cyber Laws. A topic that Blake already knew all about...seeing as she had broken most of the laws he was talking about. She had her laptop on infront of her and a notepad on her desk beside it. She sighed softly as she rested her chin in her left hand, elbow balancing near the edge of her desk. She used her right hand to doodle small images in the margins of her notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang had been fantastic last night and this morning, making sure Blake was okay. She even made them both breakfast before running up to her own dorm to change and get ready for her own 8:00am class, saying that she would text Blake later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But from the moment Yang had left this morning Blake had been teetering on the edge of an anxiety attack, unable to shake the growing uneasiness in her gut. She knew Yang was sweet, kind and caring but there was no way she would stick around after what she had put her through the night before. No one would. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Yang deserves to be with someone who she can actually take out without having to research the resturants occupancy capacity...she shouldn't have to worry about her date bolting anytime a guy with red hair walks by.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake worked her jaw as she tilted her head up towards the ceiling, blinking rapidly to try and keep the tears at bay. She chewed on her bottom lip while she checked her phone for any messages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was none.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'She won't want anything to do with you. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>You're worthless.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake choked back a sob as she felt tears start to collect in her eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'She didn't sign up for this...you're too much work. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>A burden. You are only good for two things, hacking and sex. Never forget that.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake swallowed thickly, trying to force down the lump that formed in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'M-maybe...maybe things were moving too slow for her..maybe if I.. '</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blake shook her head </span>
  <em>
    <span>'No...regardless...Yang isn't like that.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The second her professor dismissed the class Blake was up and out the door. Angrily wiping away tears as they started to run down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear someone calling her name, or the sounds of boots against the tiled floor. So when she felt fingers wrap around her wrist she flinched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost toppled backwards, and would have if strong arms hadn't wrapped around her waist,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah Sweetheart, it's just me. I'm, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have touched you like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked up, her cat ears standing straight up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yang?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya baby. " Blake's ears twitched and a light blush formed across her cheeks at Yang's term of endearment "I wanted to bring you a tea and see you before your next class" Yang tilted her head to make eye contact, while slowly tucking some of Blake's hair behind her ears. Which is when she noticed the tear tracks running down Blake's cheeks, her eyebrows pinching together, concern and worry written in her eyes, "Sweetheart, are you okay? Did something happen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake tilted her head towards the floor, guilt rising inside her chest,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I umm...I thought..thought you...after y-yesterday-" Blake's sentence caught in the back of her throat as she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she knew it, strong arms were wrapping around her again, guiding her to tuck her head under Yang's chin,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're okay Blake, my-my phone died because I didn't charge it last night." Yang placed a soft kiss between Blake's ears "but I'm not going anywhere Sweetheart, I promise."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks so much for reading!<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!</p><p>Love reading everyones comments 😊</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>This chapter is a little wibbly wobbly but I hope you all like it anyway 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Monday Oct 20th, 6:28pm</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Hey! Are you home?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake glanced at her phone and grinned when she saw who the message was from. She still couldn't believe that someone like Yang was in her life, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to date her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake had felt like an idiot for overeating earlier. Of course Yang's phone died, she had stayed over and didn't have a chance to charge her phone. Which, once she realized that was because 1) she asked Yang to stay and 2) didn't offer her one of her own to use, Blake had felt an entirely new wave of guilt wash over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yang had been able to keep her from falling over into an anxiety attack. That tight feeling in her chest, uneasy bubbling in her gut, anxious energy flowing through her veins, and that panicky buzzing itch that had her wanting to shake out her limbs to try and make it dissipate, had all but disappeared with some soft reassuring words whispered into her ear. And tea, the tea definitely improved her mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she had calmed down enough, Yang had walked with her to the food court and even bought her lunch, fruit smoothie and a bagel. Blake had tried to pay for it herself but Yang was having none of it. Then she had walked her to class and left her with a hug, a soft smile and a promise to text her after her class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake picked up her phone and quickly typed out a response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Monday Oct 20th, 6:28pm</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: Hi Yang, I am home yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't even have a chance to put her phone down before it was buzzing with an incoming text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Monday Oct 20th, 6:28pm</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Awesome! You haven't eaten dinner yet by any chance have you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake's brow furrowed together in confusion as she reread Yang's text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Monday Oct 20th, 6:29pm</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Blake: Umm...no I haven't actually. Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Monday Oct 20th, 6:29pm</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Perfect!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Monday Oct 20th, 6:29pm</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yang: Can you come open your front door? Please? 😁</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake froze for a second, looking down at what she was wearing. She hadn't been expecting anyone and wasn't planning on going out herself so once she got home from class she had changed into a pair of sleep shorts and an oversized pullover hoodie. A hoodie so big that it  barely skimmed the bottom of her shorts. She popped her earbuds out of her ears, looking around her room to try to quickly find a clean pair of pants to change into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake's cat ears flicked towards their front door when she a light knock, then the twitched towards Ilias room when she heard her friend shout,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want me to get that!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake's eyes widened as she shot up from her desk chair. The last thing she wanted to do was subject Yang to Ilia after the day she knew her friend had had. She ran out of her room, scrambling to get to the door while shouting over her shoulder,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I got it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake skidded past the couch and opened the front door, eyes widening for a split second before a soft giggle passed her lips. Yang was standing in front of her, awkwardly trying to take a sip from one of the drinks in the tray while trying to keep everything balanced. There was a plastic grocery bag looped around her right elbow, and two paper take out bags in her hand. When Yang heard the door open her eyes tilted up, lips still around the straw in her mouth. Blake watched as Yang's eyes traced down her body, and smirked slightly when she saw lilac eyes freeze at where the bottom of her hoodie hit her thighs. Yang stood up straight, pulling on the straw a loud plastic squeak filling the hallway, one that had Blake's ears pinning backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang released the straw and gave her a sheepish smile, her cheeks turning a light pink. She cleared her throat and raised the bags towards Blake,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I umm...I brought dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake smiled and took the two take out bags and headed into the kitchen, speaking over her shoulder as she did "You know you didn't have to do this right?" Blake placed the bags on the table before moving to grab them some plates. Yang followed behind, and actively looked away as Blake pushed up onto her tiptoes to grab the plates, her hoodie riding higher up her thighs as she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know...but...I wanted to...and I umm." Yang placed the drink tray down on the table before walking past Blake to place the other bag on the counter, "you mentioned before that you were really busy this week so I...I just…" Yang rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as Blake turned to look at her "I just wanted to see you." Yang swallowed thickly, her shoulders sagging as a look of uncertainty washed over her face "if...if this is all too much...I umm...I can..go." Yang shook her head before looking Blake in the eye "I'm sorry, I..I should have asked or something before coming over, I shouldn't have just shown up out of nowhere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake placed the plates on the table before walking over to stand in front of Yang, concern written in her eyes as she studied the girl's face. Blake tilted her head to the side, cat ears twitching as a warm smile spread across her lips. With a shaky hand she reached out and gently grabbed Yang's hand,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm glad y-you came Yang."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake squeezed her hand reassuringly, using her free hand to tuck some of Yang's hair behind her ear, hands shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now...w-what's in the other bag?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang smiled, gently grabbing Blake's hand from her cheek and pressed a light kiss to the palm of her hand,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you might like some ice cream."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake's ears stood straight up as a grin spread across her face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ice cream?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang relaxed at the sound of excitement in Blake's voice. She shot Blake a lopsided smile before pressing another kiss to the palm of her hand before turning around to unpack the ice cream out of the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya, I didn't know what you would be in the mood for so I got you...some matcha ice cream and some mint chocolate chip," Yang half twisted around handing both mini tubs of ice cream to Blake to put in the freezer but froze when Blake didn't move to take them. "What? Did I get the wrong kind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake shook her head, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, smiling weakly, " n-no...they're, they're both my favorites..b-but...you said y-you didn't like them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang chuckled lightly, quickly opening the freezer door and putting the ice cream inside, turning her back towards Blake "Ya, but just because I don't like them doesn't mean you can't have them Sweetheart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake's heart clenched at the heartfelt sincerity in Yang's voice. She had gone so long...not being able to openly like the things she liked, eat the things she liked, do the things she liked...because of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake moved in slow motion, as she let out a sound between a choked sob and a laugh. She wrapped her arms around Yang's waist and pressed a light kiss between her shoulder blades,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-thank...t-thank you for being you."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so much for reading!<br/>Please feel to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I live for the comments and feedback 😊</p><p>If anyone is interested....there is a nsfw fic sneak peak up in my IG @island0fmisfittoys 😅 I'll post it soon...hella nervous about it...buuuuut I'll hopefully have it finished and posted over the next couple days.</p><p>Anywho.</p><p> </p><p>Until next time 😊</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be updating the rating as I go, it will eventually be moving back to Mature but for now I think this will do 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>